Sword's Memories
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Identitas yang selama ini disembunyikan untuk mempertahankan tahta kerajaan terbongkar. Akibatnya, Baekhyun dan seluruh anggota keluarga dicap sebagai pengkhianat. Saat kedua orang tuanya dieksekusi dengan keji, Baekhyun berhasil melarikan diri. Ia bertahan untuk satu tujuan meski pada akhirnya takdir membawanya pada dua pilihan yang tak diinginkan. [CHANBAEK-GS-HISTORICAL/SAEGUK]
1. chapter 1

**S** **WORD's MEMORIES**

•

 **(ps: cerita ini murni fiksi. Selain mengambil l** **atar** **pada jaman dinasti** _ **Joseon,**_ **seluruh alur cerita tidak ada kaitannya dengan sejarah asli Korea.)**

•

 **Backsound : The Sorrow Song of Love - The Moon That Embrasing The Sun ost. (very recomended)**

 **•**

 **Happy Reading!**

•

Kilatan pedang menghunus kekosongan udara. Denting tajamnya masih meramaikan suasana barak pelatihan Istana, sementara si pelaku permainan pedang itu sendiri tidak terlalu mengindahkan sorak riuh dari beberapa Dayang Istana juga ragam pujian yang terlontar saling bersahutan.

Putra Mahkota.

Begitu sosok yang tengah melatih kelihaiannya dalam memainkan pedang itu disebut.

Ia dikenal berwajah tampan nan lembut. Meski begitu beberapa orang atau nyaris seluruh penghuni Istana kesulitan mendeskripsikan lebih dari sekedar paras yang dimiliki satu-satunya pewaris tahta kerajaan _Joseon_ itu.

Bagi mereka, Putra Mahkota terkenal memiliki sifat pendiam dan begitu tertutup dari dunia luar. Ia jarang terlihat di mana pun, meski sesekali mengikuti rapat kerajaan di balairung Istana.

Hobinya hanya memainkan pedang, dan bagian yang paling ia senangi ialah bertarung dengan sang pelatih.

Seperti yang tengah terjadi.

Pedang itu nyaris mengoyak lengan jika Baekhyun tidak dengan sigap menghindar. "Kau akan dihukum mati jika berani melukai Putra Mahkota, guru!" Sosok berpostur tubuh mungil itu berkelakar diselingi tawa kecil yang ditujukan pada Minho, sang pelatih.

"Tetap fokus!" Minho menghardik sang murid karena kebiasaannya bercanda saat tengah berlatih.

"Maaf, guru- akhh!"

"Putra Mahkota!"

Tidak hanya Minho, namun para Dayang pribadi beserta dua orang Kasim yang setia mengikuti Pangeran setiap waktu ikut berseru panik, sebab melihat sang Putra Mahkota tiba-tiba terhuyung ke tanah.

"Aku baik! Aku baik!" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan saat Minho hendak merangkulnya, juga menghentikan para pelayan Istana yang berniat membantunya bangkit. Ia berdiri dengan senyum kecil yang tergurat di bibir merahnya. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Bawa Putra Mahkota masuk dan biarkan beliau beristirahat!" Suara tegas Minho membuat para Dayang dengan sigap memboyong sang pewaris tahta.

"Oh, aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun kembali mengangkat tangan, isyarat kedua yang berarti sebuah penolakan akan sentuhan dari siapapun.

Semua orang menunduk patuh meski belum terbiasa dan kerap bertanya-tanya pada setiap penolakan yang terjadi.

Putra Mahkota benar-benar tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekat padanya.

Lalu, Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan barak pelatihan dengan diekori oleh para Dayang dan Kasim di belakangnya. Langkah yang baru sampai pada pelataran Istana kini terhenti saat mereka berpapasan dengan rombongan lain dari arah berlawanan.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada sosok anggun di balik baju kebesaran Permaisuri, yang tak lain ialah sang Ibunda.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir latihanmu, Pangeran. Utamakan kesehatan."

Nada halus itu terlontar dari Ratu Sora diselingi senyum lembut nan tulus.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum kemudian balas senyum kepada sang Permaisuri. "Hamba akan mengingatnya, Ibunda Ratu."

"Jika sudah cukup beristirahat, jangan lupa luangkan waktu untuk menemui Baginda Raja."

"Baik, Ibunda Ratu."

Rombongan Permaisuri berlalu, Baekhyun masih membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan sebelum kemudian menghela kecil.

Satu hal dari sang Ratu yang tak pernah gagal membuat Baekhyun merasa lemah, yaitu tutur sapanya yang lembut pun sosoknya yang begitu penyayang. Dan tentu saja, terlepas dari sebuah keputusan besar yang diambilnya belasan tahun silam.

Penat Baekhyun kian membebani tubuh kala benaknya kembali dipenuhi segala hal yang berimbas pada dirinya saat ini.

"Aku mau ke Istana timur."

Dan seperti yang kerap terjadi, jika Baekhyun melontarkan keinginan yang berkaitan dengan Istana timur maka siapapun akan berhenti di tempat dengan patuh, tidak lebih jauh mengekori sang pewaria tahta dan membiarkannya seorang diri menuju tempat yang dikehendaki.

Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa Istana timur. Selain Baekhyun, tempat itu terlarang bagi siapa pun. Meski begitu, hal tersebut adalah apa yang Baekhyun syukuri. Karena di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga dan tanaman herbal itu ia bisa dengan leluasa melepas satu-persatu pakaian yang melekat.

Baju zirah yang kerap ia pakai untuk berlatih pedang itu kini tergelatak di atas kayu mengilat. Desah kecil lolos saat tubuhnya terbebas dari beban material pakaian yang dikhususkan untuk perang tersebut.

Suara percikan air di atas kolam kecil yang sengaja di buat di dalam ruangan itu membuat senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya, dan dengan satu tarikan kecil pada ujung tali di atas kepala, rambut panjang dan hitam itu tergerai dengan lembut.

Sutra putih yang tak lain adalah pakaian dalam masih melekat, si mungil mendengus setelah mendapati kain yang melingkar erat di bagian dadanya.

Jemari lentik itu membuka gulungan yang menyesakkan dada dan napasnya perlahan terurai dengan lega. "Putra Mahkota apanya? Dada seorang anak laki-laki tidak sebesar ini." Gerutu kecil terlontar bersamaan dengan sebuah fakta bahwa tubuh polosnya kini adalah tubuh seorang wanita.

Bahwa tidak ada lagi Pangeran tampan pujaan, melainkan sesosok gadis yang tengah membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air sejuk bercampur ekstraksi bunga mawar di dalam kolam.

Wewangian yang dihasilkan membuat senyum lembut terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

"Siapa itu?!" Baekhyun menoleh dengan waspada sesaat setelah merasakan kehadiran orang lain di tempat favoritnya. Lantas dengus kecil lolos dari hidung, "kau membuatku terkejut, Dayang Han."

Sosok itu adalah wanita paruh baya, seorang Dayang senior yang dipercaya mengurus segala keperluan Baekhyun serta yang telah merawat gadis itu sedari kecil. "Oh, maafkan hamba, Tuan Puteri—"

"Putra Mahkota.." Baekhyun meralat lalu melempar cengiran kecil sesaat setelah menyadari ia tengah bertransformasi menjadi sosoknya yang asli.

Sosok yang selama ini disembunyikan dengan rapat serta hati-hati. Selain kedua orang tua yang merupakan Raja dan Ratu _Joseon_ serta Dayang Han, tiada satu pun yang tahu bahwa penerus tahta kerajaan itu adalah seorang gadis yang diharuskan bersembunyi di balik baju kebesaran Putra Mahkota.

Bermula dari kelahiran bayi perempuan lima belas tahun silam membuat sang Raja dirundung resah, terlebih Ratu yang ia cintai divonis tidak bisa memberinya keturunan lagi setelah melahirkan anak pertamanya, dan penguasa _Joseon_ tersebut terlalu mencintai sang Permaisuri dan tidak berkeinginan memiliki selir yang berpeluang memberinya anak laki-laki sebagai pewaris tahta yang semestinya.

Segala cara telah ditempuh termasuk memanfaatkan Istana bintang untuk meminta bantuan Dewa agar sang Ratu diberi mukjizat bisa mengandung anak kedua, namun sia-sia saja karena kepalan tangan takdir terlalu kuat. Setelah merasa begitu putus asa karena tidak ingin tahta kerajaan jatuh kepada pihak yang dianggap musuh, sang Raja akhirnya memutuskan untuk membungkam tabib yang membantu proses persalinan Permaisuri dan menghapus apa yang terjadi pada hari itu, menggantinya dengan skenario baru yang berisi kelahiran anak laki-laki sebagai pewaris tahta.

Dan Ratu tidak memiliki daya upaya untuk menolak, lantas membiarkan putri tercintanya hidup layaknya anak laki-laki dan melewati hari-harinya dengan menjadi Putra Mahkota.

"Jadi, akan ke mana kita hari ini?" Baekhyun dengan antusias bertanya setelah keluar dari kolam air mawarnya.

Penatnya menguap dengan cepat.

"Tuan Puteri, apa sebaiknya anda beristirahat saja?"

"Kenapa begitu? Oh ayolah, aku sangat bosan di Istana. Ajak aku keluar, ke manapun." Si mungil merengek seraya memakai _hanbok_ yang dibantu oleh sang Dayang.

Setelah selesai membantu Baekhyun, Dayang Han mendengus kecil, tak mempunyai perisai yang cukup kuat untuk melawan rengekan manja TuanPuterinya. "Di pusat kota akan diadakan festival lampion-"

"Whoa!"

"Sstt.!"

Baekhyun refleks menutup mulut setelah diperingati oleh Dayang Han untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan.

"Aku ingin lihat! Ayo kita ke sana! Kumohon! Hum? Hum?"

Dan desah Dayang Han untuk ke sekian kali adalah apa yang ia sebut dengan mengalah. "Pakai ini dulu." Lalu dengan telaten ia memakaikan penutup wajah setelah menata rambut Baekhyun.

Seperti yang kerap terjadi, Baekhyun dan Dayang Han akan bertingkah layaknya pencuri dan mencari celah keluar dari kawasan Istana dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebab, Raja akan sangat murka jika mengetahui fakta bahwa selama ini putri yang dikehendakinya bertingkah selayaknya anak laki-laki mengendap-endap keluar Istana, dengan menggunakan _hanbok_ sutra dengan beberapa hiasan rambut khas anak perempuan.

"Oh, tadi itu hampir saja!" Dayang Han menyeka keringat di dahi seraya menetralkan debar jantung yang memburu karena nyaris tertangkap basah oleh pengawal Istana.

"Menyenangkan sekali!" Baekhyun berseru kecil lalu memeluk Dayang Han dengan sayang. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah festival lampion itu diadakan satu tahun sekali di pusat kota? Kita baru saja menontonnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Saya dengar putra dari salah satu pejabat Istana berulang tahun hari ini, dan festival lampion akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari acara pesta."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, kembali ke Istana sebelum hari mulai gelap."

Meski sebenarnya tidak mempunyai kesempatan menyaksikan festival lampion namun Baekhyun cukup senang karena sejenak ia terbebas dari jerat tembok Istana yang membosankan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengingkari perjanjian kita asal setelah ini kita lanjutkan kelas menyulam." Baekhyun menyahut dan pasrah saat Dayang Han menutupi kepalanya dengan jubah bertudung.

"Putra Mahkota tidak belajar menyulam, Tuan Puteri."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, ia tahu Dayang Han akan dengan senang hati mengajarinya beberapa hal yang seharusnya dikuasai oleh perempuan. Sebab, selain belajar menghunus pedang dan taktik perang, Baekhyun tidak pernah melupakan kodratnya sebagai perempuan. Hukum dan peraturan Istana yang harus ditaati serta dijalani oleh seorang Puteti telah ia hafal di luar kepala. Meski semua itu dipelajarinya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun nekat menerobos keluar dari tembok Istana yaitu mendamba segala hal yang tak pernah ia jumpai di lingkungan kerajaan.

Termasuk menyaksikan langsung kehidupan rakyat yang dipimpin oleh Ayahnya. Dan untuk ke sekian kali yang tak terhitung, hatinya kembali merasakan perih ketika menjumpai kemiskinan yang bertebaran.

Baekhyun tidak melanggar aturan sang Ayah untuk menikmati kebebasan dan bersenang-senang di luar Istana, sebab kenekatannya kerap membawa gadis itu dirundung duka mendalam. Merasa sangat terpukul menyaksikan masih banyak rakyat yang menderita karena kemiskinan.

"Hei, sayang.. kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah berlutut di hadapan seorang bocah laki-laki berbaju kumal yang duduk bersila di pinggir jalan di kawasan kumuh pusat kota. Jemari mungilnya terulur lantas membelai wajah si bocah dengan sayang.

Ada yang menggeleng pelan karena jujur. "Aku belum makan sejak kemarin sore."

Di balik kain yang menutup sebagian wajahnya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Lantas ia melirik pada Dayang Han yang sedari tadi menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Di mana orang tuamu, hum?"

Bocah itu kembali menggeleng. Antara tidak tahu atau memang tidak mempunyai orang tua.

Baekhyun meraih tangan si bocah lalu meletakkan sesuatu di telapaknya. "Belilah sesuatu untuk kau makan. Pastikan kau tidak kelaparan lagi, mengerti?"

Mulanya si bocah hanya membeo, namun setelah mendapati beberapa kepingan perak di tangan, binar di kedua matanya berpendar dan hal itu sampai pada lengkungan bahagia di kedua sudut bibir.

Baekhyun mengusak rambut si bocah sebelum membiarkannya berlalu, langkah riang itu mengalirkan sengatan bahagia di hatinya.

Dayang Han dengan sigap memakaikan kembali tudung kepala sang Puteri. "Dia anak terakhir untuk hari ini, kita bisa kembali lagi lain waktu, Tuan Puteri."

"Benarkah? Apa tidak ada anak-anak jalanan yang kelaparan lagi?"

Dayang Han tersenyum pada polah sang puteri. "Kemiskinan yang merajarela bukan karena baginda Raja tidak melakoni perannya dengan baik, beliau adalah Raja yang begitu mulia dan dicintai oleh rakyatnya, jadi Tuan Puteri tidak harus merasa bersalah karena melihat penderitaan di lingkungan luar Istana. Roda kehidupan berlaku untuk semua manusia."

"Tapi sedih rasanya melihat anak-anak itu terlantar, melihat mereka tidur di pinggir jalan, kepanasan dan kehujanan. Bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi padaku atau keluargaku?"

Dayang Han kembali mengulas senyum haru, bayi perempuan yang sempat tak diinginkan oleh Ayahnya karena tak memenuhi syarat sebagai penerus tahta telah tumbuh menjadi gadis berhati lembut. Ada sebersit rasa bangga karena Dayang Han sendiri yang merawatnya sejak bayi.

"Sang Pencipta telah menentukan jalan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, jangan terlalu cemas, Puteri." Dayang Han menggandeng Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, lalu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam pusat keramaian kota.

Sepanjang jalan dihiasi hiasan lampion beraneka warna yang digantung di setiap kedai kecil maupun besar, sementara kegaduhan sampai pada gendang telinga saat beberapa pedagang kaki lima saling bersahutan menjajakan dagangannya.

Baekhyun masih menikmati kebisingan yang tak pernah ia dengar di lingkungan Istana sebelum kemudian matanya berpusat pada salah satu meja pedagang yang dihiasi berbagai macam pernak-pernik.

Atensi Baekhyun masih tertancap pada sebuah permata giok berwarna biru cerah, benda mungil itu terbuat dari perak mengilat dan dirancang dengan model penjempit yang dikhususkan untuk mempercantik tatanan rambut.

Jemari lentik itu terulur kala langkah kaki telah sampai di tujuan, namun tak hanya tangan putih mulusnya yang berhasil menyentuh hiasan rambut dambaan, di saat yang sama tangan seseorang juga hinggap di sana.

Praktis Baekhyun menoleh.

Di balik penutup wajah, ada sosok pemuda berdiri di sampingnya.

Sesaat mereka bersitatap dalam diam.

Si gadis tengah menduga-duga bahwa akan membutuhkan sedikit upaya untuk mendapatkan hiasan rambut yang kini disentuh oleh dua tangan berbeda, sementara si pemuda tengah mengulas satu pertanyaan dalam benak.

Seperti apa keseluruhan wajah dari si pemilik mata jernih di balik kain penutupnya?

 _Apakah dia lebih cantik dari kekasihku?_

"Tuan, mohon maaf, tapi saya yang lebih dulu melihat hiasan rambut ini."

Yang lebih tinggi berdeham, dari caranya bersuara terkesan menunjukan sebuah otoritas.

Baekhyun menebak.

"Tapi saya yang lebih dulu menyentuh hiasan rambut ini."

Dan juga telah menduganya sejak awal, pakaian sutra yang terlihat mahal dan hanya biasa dikenakan oleh para bangsawan itu memberitahu setinggi apa derajat dan harga diri yang dijunjung.

"Seingat saya, saya juga lah yang lebih dulu menyentuh jepit rembut ini." Jelas, Baekhyun tidak menaruh rasa hormat pada siapapun yang memiliki aura angkuh.

Bahkan kesombongan pemuda itu tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Ada senyum remeh yang terulas di balik punggung tangan. Tak ada lagi kata yang terlontar selain sebuah tarikan paksa pada hiasan rambut yang kini seutuhnya lepas dari genggaman Baekhyun.

"Hei, anak muda! Tidak perlu sekasar itu jika—"

Baekhyun menyela ucapan Dayang Han dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan lalu menghela kecil atas perlakuan kasar yang diterimanya. "Pakaian yang bagus memang bukan jaminan akan tingkah laku baik seseorang." Gumamnya seraya memilih beberapa hiasan rambut yang lain.

"Apa katamu?"

Dan Baekhyun jelas berhasil menohok si pemuda angkuh, gadis itu tersenyum lembut lalu menggeleng maklum. "Bagaimana mungkin berharap menemukan gading di dalam mulut anjing?*" Tukasnya tepat di kedua iris beku yang berpotensi menjebak.

Ya. Tentu saja, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan sebuah permohonan maaf dari pemuda yang terlampau kasar itu.

Sepertinya pemuda itu memang terlahir tanpa ditakdirkan berkata manis.

"Pikirmu aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan? Aku telah lama belajar ilmu sastra dan selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna! Jangan mendebatku dengan—"

"Chanyeol!"

Ada yang berseru keras, seorang pemuda lain menepuk bahu pemuda yang tengah merasa sedikit geram karena ada seorang gadis yang mencoba mendebat otak cerdasnya.

Dan yang membuatnya kesal, gadis itu terlihat sepadan.

Baekhyun masih bersikap tenang, meski tak mendapatkan hiasan rambut yang ia inginkan namun akhirnya ia membayar untuk hiasan rambut yang lain.

Setelah berterima kasih, ia melirik Chanyeol sejenak. "Tuan, ilmu sastramu yang setinggi langit itu tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari malapetaka yang terlahir dari sakit hati seseorang terutama wanita. Bersikaplah dengan baik, wanita tidak selemah yang terlihat." Lantas menunduk sopan sebelum kemudian berlalu, menyisakan kebisuan yang panjang.

Chanyeol, pemuda tampan yang dikenal sebagai putra sulung dari pejabat tinggi Istana itu kelu, sedang atensinya masih menancap kuat pada punggung sempit si gadis yang baru saja berlalu.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Apa aku baru saja diceramahi olehnya?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Taejoon yang sedari tadi terpukau dengan keberanian si gadis. Lalu melirik pada pedagang di hadapannya. "Apa kau mengenal gadis itu, paman?"

"Entahlah, tuan. Saya tidak mengetahui nama Nona itu, tapi dia kerap terlihat beberapa kali karena penampilannya yang khas dengan penutup wajah itu, beberapa orang tidak asing terhadapnya karena hal tersebut."

Chanyeol mencengkram apa yang baru saja ia beli, hiasan rambut itu memang berhasil ia dapatkan, namun harga dirinya jelas kalah telak oleh setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut gadis bercadar.

"Kau merasa dipermalukan?" Taejoon memecah keheningan selama mengurai langkah di samping Chanyeol. "Kau dibuat kesal di hari ulang tahunmu sendiri? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya! Gadis itu layak diberi penghargaan."

"Diamlah."

Ada yang terkekeh kecil. "Kupikir tidak ada yang berani melawan putra sulung dari menteri perpajakan yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru _Joseon_ ini."

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan sejauh mana Taejoon menggodanya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus dan ia tidak ingin terlihat kacau saat bertemu dengan gadis yang mungkin tengah menunggunya di perbatasan kota saat ini.

"Tapi siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Maksudku, Ayahmu mempunyai reputasi dan bahkan sama terkenalnya dengan Baginda Raja, semua gadis dari penjuru kota mengenal dan memujamu, kau mendapatkan juara satu di bidang akademik saat ujian negara dan Baginda Raja sendiri yang memberimu penghargaan. Aneh sekali jika ada yang tidak mengenalmu."

"Mungkin gadis itu berasal dari pedalaman hutan."

Tawa Taejoon kembali meledak, terhibur dengan nada ketus yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Suasana hati temannya itu memang akan mudah terganggu jika ada yang mampu melampauinya dalam segala hal.

Menjadi tercerdas dari sekian banyak cendekiawan muda yang mengikuti ujian negara membuat Chanyeol berada di atas langit. Ya, sebelum kemudian terhempas ke dasar bumi akibat ucapan menohok si gadis bercadar beberapa saat lalu.

"Berhenti tertawa." Chanyeol membungkam Taejoon. Ajaibnya senyum kecil terulas kala atensinya tertancap pada sosok cantik yang berdiri di depan sebuah danau hijau yang terletak di ujung desa.

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tidak hanya menggendong kedua tangannya di belakang untuk membuat siapapun segan pada aura kebangsawanan yang terlahir, namun juga tengah menyembunyikan sebuah tas kecil berisi hiasan rambut sebagai hadiah yang begitu ingin ia beri kepada Hyejin, kekasihnya.

Sosok berparas cantik dan anggun dalam balutan sutra _hanbok_ itu adalah putri dari menteri personalia kerajaan. Terkenal dengan sosoknya yang lembut dan ramah, membuat Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena dari sekian banyak pemuda yang mencoba mengambil hati gadisnya, adalah Chanyeol satu-satunya yang berhasil.

 **~oOo~**

"Bagaimana kelas militermu?"

Ruangan itu khas, ornamen naga yang melekat pada dinding kertas melahirkan satu ketegasan mutlak. Adalah sang otoriter, yang menghuni ruang luas yang kini di penuhi aroma teh krisan itu.

Setelah menuang cairan kuning dari dalam poci, Baekhyun turut menyodorkan cangkir kecil ke hadapan sang Ayah yang bersila di seberangnya.

"Hamba tengah mengikuti serangkaian tes, Paduka."

Yang kini telah menua dengan untaian janggut di dagu berdeham setelah menyesap aroma bunga krisan di cangkirnya.

"Puteri mendapat nilai tinggi untuk ujian militer kala itu, Yang Mulia. Maka kemampuannya bukan lagi hal yang dapat diragukan." Ratu Sora yang duduk di samping Raja turut bersuara, diselingi senyum hangat yang menenangkan.

"Jaga bicaramu! Dia bukan Puteri tapi Putra Mahkota!" Sang Raja menghardik kecerobohan Ratu yang berpotensi mendatangkan malapetaka.

"Hamba mohon ampun, Yang Mulia.." Sora bersujud atas kecerobohannya.

Meski belasan tahun dilaluinya dengan keharusan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai pewaris tahta, namun kenyataan tidak tertelan oleh waktu yang terus berjalan.

Bagi Sora, Baekhyun tetaplah putri kecilnya yang cantik. Ia tidak sepenuhnya merelakan kehendak sang Raja, karena bagaimanapun adalah salah melupakan fakta dan memaksakan suatu keadaan dengan melawan sebuah kodrat.

"Mohon ampuni Ibunda Ratu, Ayahanda." Baekhyun ikut bersujud. Sifat keras sang Ayah telah ia pelajari selama belasan tahun, Raja Siwon adalah pendiktaktor ulung, dan kehendaknya adalah apa yag mutlak terwujud.

Baekhyun telah belajar untuk menuruti segala hal yang Ayahnya perintahkan. Ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan menjalani hidupnya selama ini, karena ia yakin selalu ada alasan kuat di balik segala hal yang harus dijalani. Terlepas dari seberapa sulitnya hal itu.

 **~oOo~**

Alunan kecapi yang dipetik oleh salah satu wanita penghibur menambah nikmat arak yang mengalir di kerongkongan para pejabat tinggi Istana, yang kini tengah berkumpul di dalam paviliun sebuah rumah bordir.

"Raja salah besar jika berpikir kita tidak tahu apapun."

"Ya, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum kita menjalankan aksi untuk menggulingkan tahtanya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu pejabat Park?"

Sosok paruh baya yang terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin sebuah perkumpulan pengkritisi ulung itu bersila dengan khidmat, sisa arak masih mencumbu indera pengecap sementara tak terlalu mengindahkan sentuhan dari dua wanita penghibur yang mengapit sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Park Sangyoon. Menduduki jabatan tinggi sebagai menteri perpajakan yang disegani oleh para pejabat peringkat senior yang setara maupun oleh pejabat peringkat junior. Pria paruh baya itu memiliki garis wajah tegas disamping penuaan yang tak luput dari pertambahan usia. Meski begitu, ia adalah sosok ambisius yang telah menjabat dan mengabdikan diri pada kerajaan lebih dari setengah usianya.

"Sudah waktunya menggulingkan kekuasaan keluarga Byun. Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

Semua orang mendesah lega mendengar penuturan sang ketua.

"Kami akan dengan senang hati menjalankan perintahmu, Tuan."

Sangyoon tersenyum kecil, meski begitu ekspresi liciknya terlihat begitu kentara.

Ia tidak mengabdi untuk menjadi budak Raja dengan senang hati, karena telah lama pria paruh baya itu memendam obsesi untuk sebuah kekuasaan.

"Apa yang kau peroleh hari ini, pejabat Kim?" Sangyoon bertanya kepada menteri hukum, salah satu abdi setia yang berialiansi dalam sebuah konspirasi bersama dengan dirinya.

"Putra— tidak, maksud saya Tuan Puteri hari ini terlihat di pusat kota dengan Dayang pribadinya."

Sangyoon tersenyum remeh. "Disaat Ayahnya mati-matian menyembunyikan identitas putrinya dan mencoba mempertahankan tahta meski harus melawan sebuah kodrat, putri tercintanya justru membangkang dan berjalan-jalan di pusat keramaian?"

Semua orang tergelak dengan nikmat.

"Apa jadinya jika Ibu Suri tahu bahwa Putta Mahkota adalah seorang gadis manis?" Pejabat Kim berceloteh diselingi tawa.

"Itu rencanaku. Ibu Suri adalah tipikal orang yang tidak akan mentoleransi sebuah kebohongan, wanita tua itu cukup kejam. Meski begitu, kekuasaan yang dimilikinya cukup untuk membantu kita mencapai tujuan." Sangyoon menyahut.

"Apa Tuan akan mengecualikan Ibu Suri dari eksekusi?" Pejabat lain bertanya diikuti oleh wajah-wajah serius yang lainnya.

"Kita membutuhkan wanita itu paling tidak sebelum apa yang kita inginkan terwujud. Dan setelah Raja berhasil digulingkan, aku akan melenyapkan wanita tua itu juga."

Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kita berontak dari perbudakan Raja yang tidak becus itu?" Sangyoon tersenyum licik sebelum kemudian menyesap sisa araknya.

 **~oOo~**

"Jadilah Raja."

Chanyeol mundur satu langkah untuk satu kalimat pendek yang terlontar mulus dari mulut sang Ayah. Sedikit banyak tidak mengerti dan berharap apa yang terucap diselingi aura konspirasi itu adalah sebuah gurauan. Namun kenyataan mematahkan segala praduga ketika Chanyeol teringat bahwa Park Sangyoon, Ayahnya itu bukanlah sosok yang gemar mencairkan suasana dengan sebuah gurauan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ayah?"Tentu, Chanyeol butuh sebuah kejelasan akan maksud dari ucapan konyol sang Ayah.

"Aku akan memberimu tempat tertinggi di Istana, kau akan kujadikan Raja."

Sunyi pertanda Chanyeol masih mencerna segala hal, meski telah berusaha sebisa mungkin namun ucapan sang Ayah sulit diterima oleh akal sehat.

Sangyoon berdecak. "Apa sesulit itu mengerti ucapanku?!"

Perlahan Chanyeol menatap sang Ayah. "Apa Ayahberniat melakukan kudeta? Tapi kenapa?"

"Raja kita saat ini tidak pantas duduk di atas singgasana. Maka dari itu dia layak kehilangan tahtanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menyerah. "Raja kita adalah panutan semua orang. Apa yang menyebabkanmu menyebutnya tidak pantas?"

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa gelar cendekiawan muda terbaik jika kau berpikir senaif itu?!

"Ayah _.."_

"Dia telah menipu kita semua! Dan itu adalah sebuah kejahatan besar! Dia dan seluruh anggota keluarganya pantas dihukum!"

"Bukankah rencanamu sama jahatnya?"

Pertanyaan yang dianggap lancang itu lantas menghantarkan satu tamparan keras di pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak membesarkan dan memanjakanmu untuk menjadi seorang pembangkang!" Park Sangyoon berdeham keras untuk kewibawaannya yang tersisa. "Segala hal telah ditentukan, kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan."

Terdengar mutlak di telinga Chanyeol, akan tetapi tak sedikit pun membenarkan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan obsesi sang Ayah.

"Ayah bisa menamparku sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi tentu, itu tidak akan membuatku menyetujui rencana konyolmu."

Chanyeol memgernyit dalam pada satu fakta mengejutkan. Bahwa selama ini Ayahnya menyimpan begitu banyak kedengkian.

"Anak kurang ajar!" Sangyoon menyela ucapan putranya dengan sebuah cengkraman kuat di kerah. "Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi lebih baik dalam hidupmu?! Apa kau akan terus berada di tingkat yang sama dengan orang lain dan tidak ingin berada di atas mereka dengan sebuah otoritas?!"

Saliva Chanyeol tertelan susah payah. "Ayah _.._ apa ini semua demi sebuah kekuasaan? Tapi untuk apa? Apa gunanya semua itu?!"

Chanyeol telah mempelajari banyak hal, termasuk menghadapi kemarahan sang Ayah untuk kehendak yang tidak terpenuhi. Namun tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa sang Ayah berani berpikir untuk memerangi keadaan demi mengenggam sebuah otoritas.

"Raja telah menipu kita semua! Faktanya dia telah berdosa besar, dan itu tidak akan ditoleransi oleh siapapun, termasuk rakyat tercintanya. Dia layak dihukum atas perbuatannya." Sangyoon menghempas kerah Chanyeol lalu berbalik, melempar raut muka penuh amarah pada hamparan teratai di atas kolam seberang paviliun.

"Itu bukan berarti Ayah harus memaksakan segala kehendak!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku untuk tidak terlibat dengan konspirasi apaaun!" Final Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menunduk sopan lantas berbalik.

"Kim Hyejin.."

Namun nama itu sukses menginterupsi niat Chanyeol untuk melangkah.

Sangyoon berbalik. "Pikirmu aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau menjalin kasih dengan putri dari pejabat Kim!"

Chanyeol menangkap segala macam konspirasi di balik kalimat yang Ayahnya lontarkan, karenanya ia berbalik dengan wajah yang digelayuti perasaan waswas. "A-apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

"Kau tidak harus menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan gadis itu lagi, bahkan aku akan menikahkan kalian jika kau menuruti semua perintahku."

Chanyeol tahu dari setiap isu yang mencuat di kalangan banyak pihak bahwa hubungan Ayahnya dengan pejabat Kim tidak begitu bagus. Mereka kerap berbeda pemahaman dalam segala hal yang bersangkutann dengan politk di kehidupan Istana kerajaan.

Dan tentu segala macam perselisihan tidak luput dari akibat. Imbasnya Chanyeol dan Hyejin harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena kedua belah pihak keluarga akan menentang dengan keras jalinan asmara yang dijalin oleh keduanya.

Chanyeol mencintai Hyejin, begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan kini rasa cinta itu mulai melahirkan perang batin di dalam diri Chanyeol akibat penawaran sang Ayah.

 _Kau tidak akan mendapat restu_ _itu_ _di lain waktu, Park Chanyeol. Ayahmu bukan seseorang yang akan luluh hanya karena sebuah permohonan. Lakukan apa yang beliau perintahkan, dengan begitu kau bisa menikahi Hyejin_ _dan bahagia bersamanya._

Perlahan, pemuda itu mengangkat wajah setelah dijebak oleh kemelut di dalam diri.

"Tentu aku marah mendengar kau menjalin hubungan dengan putri dari salah satu musuhku, kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apapun pada gadis itu jika aku mau. Tapi di sini aku mencoba memahami keinginan putraku. Bagaimana?"

"Keinginanku?" Chanyeol nyaris berdecak remeh. "Bukankah ini semua untuk memuaskan keinginanmu, Ayah _?"_

"Terserah. Membangkangku hanya akan mendatangkan kerugian. Aku masih berbaik hati memberimu peluang untuk bisa bersama dengan gadis pujaanmu meskipun aku begitu tidak menyukai orang tuanya."

Chanyeol kembali dirundung oleh kebingungan. Di lain sisi bersama dengan Hyejin tanpa harus menjalani hubungan dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi adalah apa yang ia impikan selama ini, namun di satu sisi ia tidak cukup berani mengorbankan nurani dan menghadapi sebuah pertumpahan darah. Karena apa yang yang menjadi obsesi sang Ayah benar-benar melewati batas nalar.

Pemuda itu menghabiskan beberapa saat dengan menimang kembali penawaran dari sang Ayah, lalu sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk. Karena wajah cantik Hyejin berkelebat dalam benak.

 _Ya._ _Mungkin tidak_ _salah mengorbankan nurani demi cinta_ _. Demi Hyejin. Tidak salah._

"Sebenarnya kebohongan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Baginda Raja?"

Senyum licik terulas di bibir Sangyoon kala rasa penasaran putranya mulai mendominasi. "Selama ini dia telah menyembunyikan identitas asli Putra Mahkota." Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "nak, Raja berbohong tentang pewaris tahta. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali seorang Puteri yang bersembunyi di balik jubah kebesaran Putra Mahkota. Ya, mereka telah membohongi seluruh rakyat _Joseon_!" Jelas Sangyoon saat melihat kilatan tak percaya di kedua mata putranya yang membola.

"A-apa?" Chanyeol membeo dan ia harap telinganya salah mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut sang Ayah.

Segala hal terasa semakin sulit diterima oleh nalar ketika Chanyeol tidak menemukan satu titik kebohongan dari kedua manik Sangyoon. Namun perlahan satu pemikiran yang semula bertolak belakang dengan pendirian Chanyeol mencuat.

Jika memang Raja telah melakukan dosa besar dengan membohongi semua rakytanya, bukankah tidak ada yang lebih pantas diterimanya selain hukuman?

"Aku sudah menjalankan rencanaku, dan mungkin saat ini segala kebusukan Raja telah sampai di telinga seluruh rakyat _Joseon_. Itu sebuah keuntungan untuk kita. Sudah sepantasnya keluarga Park bangkit dan menduduki kasta tertinggi di negeri ini. Untuk itu kau harus melakukan semua perintahku."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertegun untuk sebuah kalimat penuh konspirasi yang sampai di gendang telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, berpuluh tahun lamanya keluarga Park mengabdi pada kerajaan. Nenek moyang kita telah menumpahkan banyak darah dan keringat dengan kesetiaan melayani keluarga kerajaan. Dan sekarang waktunya kita memutar keadaan. Percayalah, nak.. kau bahkan mampu menggapai matahari dengan berdiri di atas tahta itu. Kau bisa bersama dengan gadismu tanpa takut akan mendapat halangan dari siapapun. Kau tentu ingin bersamanya bukan?"

Rasanya pahit, saliva yang Chanyeol telan dengan susah payah mengantarnya pada batas nurani. Karena yang terngiang hanya kebahagiaannya dengan sang pujaan hati. Kini harapannya berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi yang terpampang jelas di kedua iris kelamnya.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Dan senyum jahat tercetak di bibir Sangyoon saat berhasil memenangkan hati putranya.

 **~oOo~**

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Siwon mengurung diri di ruangannya tanpa memberi ijin kepada siapapun untuk masuk. Raut wajahnya tampak kacau, gelisah bergelayut diselingi rasa cemas yang mendominasi. Sedari tadi kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja sementara berkas-berkas berisi petisi dari para siswa _Sungkyunkwan_ telah lama menjadi sasaran emosinya yang membludak.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan—"

Siwon nyaris meluapkan beragam kemarahan jika sosok yang memaksa menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya bukanlah sang Permaisuri.

Sora berdiri dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia rangkai, banyaknya siswa _Sungkyunkwan_ yang berdemo di depan gerbang utama Istana jelas menjadi buah bibir di seluruh penjuru tembok kerajaan.

"Lihat apa yang saat ini terjadi?!" Sora melupakan kewibawaannya sebagai seorang Ratu. Ia meraung marah atas informasi yang didengarnya dari Dayang Han. "Tidak akan sekacau ini jika Paduka tidak bersikeras menggugu sebuah otoritas! Putriku dalam bahaya! Paduka tahu betul konsekuensi apa yang tengah menanti Baekhyun saat ini!"

"Jaga ucapannu, Permaisuri!"

"Kenapa? Tidak ada lagi yang harus hamba sembunyikan! Semua orang bahkan seluruh rakyat _Joseon_ tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang Puteri!"

"Kau tahu lebih dari siapapun ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau memberiku seorang anak laki-laki!"

Seperti sebuah belati yang meluncur mulus di udara sebelum kemudian menancap tepat di ulu hati, Sora tumbang dari keberaniannya. Ada perih yang menjalar saat kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya tak kunjung berhenti menggema.

Siwon jelas kalut. Akal sehatnya terkecoh oleh kemarahan para menteri di balairung Istana. Kosa katanya tak lagi beraturan mendapati fakta bahwa kini ia adalah sosok yang paling dikutuk di seluruh penjuru negeri.

"Bagaimana bisa rahasia yang tertutup rapat muncul ke permukaan? Aku mengorbankan segalanya untuk ini." Geram sang Raja.

Lantas sang penguasa itu menggeleng kala wajah Baekhyun berkelebat dalam pandangan. Tanpa pernah ia duga sebelumnya, satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benak.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada putrinya tersebut?

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

Sora pulih dari kesedihan lantas mendongak.

"Aku tanya di mana Baekhyun?!"

Sora hendak menyahut jika saja bunyi ribut dari luar tidak lebih dulu memekakkan telinga.

" _Kami membawa perintah dari pengadilan Istana! Dimana Raja dan Ratu?!_

Sora dan Siwon bertukar pandang dengan kalut, mereka lantas beringsut kala tiga pintu penghubung menuju ruang sang penguasa itu terkuak dengan sebuah paksaan.

 **~oOo~**

"Dayang, kita di mana? Mengapa Ibunda meminta kita untuk ke sini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang membumbung tinggi, disamping merasa heran dengan _hanbok_ yang ia pakai. Dayang Han mengatakan bahwa Sora yang memintanya memakai stelan sutra lembut nan anggun tersebut.

Terang saja Baekhyun merasa aneh karena baik sang Ayah maupun Ibu, tidak pernah mengijinkannya keluar Istana dengan memakai pakaian perempuan.

Dayang Han menyapukan atensi ke seluruh penjuru hutan lantas mennyeret Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah paviliun kecil yang terletak jauh dari Istana.

"Bolehkah aku membuka tudung ini?"

"Tidak. Tuan Puteri harus terus memakainya!"

"Tapi kita berada di dalam ruangan, sebenarnya kita sedang apa di sini, Dayang?" Baekhyun terdengar bosan dengan sedikit keluhan.

Dayang Han memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan erat. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Tuan Puteri. Saat ini Istana sedang dalam keadaan darurat, para siswa dari _Sungkyunkwan_ melakukan demo besar-besaran dan membuat petisi agar Baginda Raja turun dari tahta."

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun diserang panik dan cemas dalam sekejap.

Dayang Han menelan salivanya dengan sulit. "Identitas Tuan Puteri yang sebenarnya telah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri, dan para menteri telah sepakat untuk menggulingkan tahta Raja serta.. serta.."

"Serta apa?" Desak Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak nyaman yang kian mendominasi.

"Akan menghukum seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan dengan.. dengan eksekusi mati karena dianggap telah berkhianat."

Baekhyun refleks menutup mulut, ia menggeleng tak percaya meski kini lututnya selemas agar agar. Kemudian gadis itu tumbang dan jatuh di atas permukaan jerami. "Lantas apa yang aku lakukan di sini?" Ia menatap ke arah Dayang Han. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini ketika kedua orang tuaku tengah menghadapi bahaya. Tidak. Aku harus kembali.. aku.. aku akan—"

"—tidak." Dayang Han mencekal lengan Baekhyun. "Yang Mulia Ratu memerintahkan hamba untuk memastikan Tuan Puteri tetap berada di sini dan menjauhi Istana. Ada begitu banyak konspirasi yang kini bertebaran di balik dinding kerajaan. Istana bukan tempat yang aman saat ini."

"Lalu apa kau akan membiarkanku diam saja ketika bahkan mungkin saat ini kedua orang tuaku tengah diadili?!" Baekhyun meradang.

Tumbuh besar dengan didikan yang mengharuskannya menjadi seorang anak laki-laki sedikit banyak melatih mentalnya agar kebas terhadap sikap emosional. Meski ada getar sama di dalam pita suara, namun Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun membiarkan penglihatannya memburam oleh air mata.

"Saya mohon, ini adalah tugas dan perintah dari Yang Mulia Ratu. Hamba tidak diijinkan membiarkan Tuan Puteri mendekati Istana. Di sana berbahaya, bahkan mungkin saat ini pengawal kerajaan tengah berbondong-bondong mencari keberadaan anda."

Baekhyun meremat _hanbok_ nya dengan kuat, merasa tidak berdaya sama sekali. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?"

Dayang Han kembali menghela berat, setelah memastikan pintu paviliun terkunci rapat, wanita paruh baya itu lantas duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun. "Saya tidak tahu dengan jelas, tapi tadi malam Ibu Suri bersama dengan menteri perpajakan terlibat perbincangan serius di paviliun timur."

"Nenek Ratu?"

Dayang Han mengangguk. "Ibu Suri tampak begitu marah. Hamba tebak beliau tahu kebenarannya dari pejabat Park."

"Pejabat Park tahu?"

"Ya. Dugaan hamba benar. Ternyata selama ini pejabat Park lah yang kerap mengirim mata-mata untuk mengikuti kita di pusat kota."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa paman itu jahat sekali?"

"Semua orang tahu bahwa pejabat Park mengantongi kepercayaan Ibu Suri. Dan fakta bahwa Baginda Raja bukanlah anak kandung dari Ibu Suri adalah apa yang akan pejabat Park manfaatkan untuk suatu tujuan."

"Tujuan apa yang kau maksud, Dayang? Apa yang hendak direncanakan oleh pejabat Park?"

"Hamba tidak tahu, Tuan Puteri. Tapi yang jelas pejabat Park menginginkan kekuasaan."

Baekhyun kelu, mengapa semua orang begitu terobsesi dengan sebuah otoritas? Bahkan Ayahnya sendiri melupakan kodrat putrinya demi mempertahankan kekuasaan.

Segala hal terasa percuma, Baekhyun menghabiskan lima belas tahun hidupnya menjadi seorang anak laki-laki untuk dihadapkan pada situasi pelik seperti saat ini.

"Dayang, aku mencemaskan kedua orang tuaku. Bagiku mereka segalanya meski kesalahan yang diperbuat tidak akan mendapat pengampunan dari siapapun. Aku harus menyelamatkan orang tuaku. Bagaimana pun caranya!"

Tekad Baekhyun membuatnya bangkit dari ketidakberdayaan di atas tumpukan jerami, lantas ia melangkah keluar dengan yakin, tak sedikit pun mengindahkan seruan Dayang Han di belakang punggungnya

Langit yang mulai merambat menuju kegelapan saat matahari hendak kembali ke peraduan menuntun langkah Baekhyun menuju pusat keramaian di depan gerbang Istana.

Dayang Han telah menyerah menghadapi sifat keras kepala sang Puteri, meski kini ia dengan sigap menutupi kepala Baekhyun dengan tudung _hanbok_.

Setelah keduanya berhasil menghindari massa yang tengah sibuk berorasi dengan kalimat kebencian yang ditujukan kepada Raja, Baekhyun dan Dayang Han menyusup dan tiba di barat Istana tempat di mana penjara untuk setiap kejahatan berada.

Baekhyun menunggu sementara Dayang Han menghampiri penjaga penjara dan terlihat tengah melakukan negosiasi.

Setelah menyerahkan sebuah kantong berisi kepingan perak kepada penjaga, Dayang Han menggiring Baekhyun masuk ke dalam penjara dengan langkah waspada.

"Ibunda.. A-ayahanda.." Baekhyun kehilangan tenaga untuk menumpu seluruh tubuh, dan berakhir tumbang di hadapan sel kayu tempat di mana kedua sosok paruh baya berpakaian putih terkurung dalam keadaan mengenaskan

Sora nyaris terpekik sebelum kembali mendapatkan akal sehat dengan merangkak di atas jerami, mengabaikan ngilu di seluruh tubuh untuk menggapai wajah mungil nan cantik putrinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Wanita itu menggeram rendah lantas melirik pada Dayang Han. "Aku menugaskanmu untuk menjaga Puteri!"

"Ke-kenapa dengan wajahmu, Ibunda? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Lantas melirik pada sosok yang tengah meringkuk menyedihkan di sudut sel. "A-yahanda.." beonya dengan mental sekuat baja, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus kuat. Meski Ayahnya dalam keadaan sekarat dengan bercak darah di seluruh pakaian.

Tidak ada lagi sang pendiktaktor yang mendidik Baekhyun dengan keras. Tidak ada lagi sosoknya yang gagah berotoritas di atas singgasana, Baekhyun asing pada Ayahnya. Dan menyakitkan melihat sosok yang kerap terlihat mengintimidasi siapapun di balik baju kebesaran Raja itu kini meringkuk tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuh.

Siwon menangkap suara lembut yang memanggilnya, tenaga yang terkuras oleh siksaan di balai pengadilan Istana beberapa saat lalu kini mendapat sedikit asupan kekuatan.

Karena bagaimana pun Baekhyun adalah putrinya.

Tidak. Siwon tidak pernah melewatkan satu detik pun untuk melupakan kodrat Baekhyun. Dia hanya digugu oleh rasa haus akan sebuah tahta.

Siwon tidak mendidik dan mengharuskan Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang anak laki-laki tanpa rasa bersalah yang kerap menemani jam tidurnya yang terganggu.

Di waktu senggang Siwon kerap membiarkannya mengutuk diri sendiri karena memaksa Baekhyun untuk kehendaknya yang tidak ingin dibantah.

Sosok itu mulai merangkai kekuatan lantas isak tangis kecil dari Sora menuntun tubuhnya merangkak menuju pintu sel.

Baekhyun menyambut telapak tangan yang tidak ia duga akan sehangat itu dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ayah membeli ini saat musim dingin lalu. Kau ingat kita berkunjung ke tempat pemandian air panas saat itu ." dengan suara parau, Siwon menyerahkan sebuah jepit rambut kepada Baekhyun. "Putriku.."

Dan pertahanan diri Baekhyun rubuh dalam hitungan detik. Karena taktik perang dan hunusan pedang yang menemani hari-harinya tidak sedikitpun mengubah kodratnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Baekhyun tetaplah makhluk rapuh yang berhati lembut.

Air matanya lolos untuk satu panggilan yang selama ini tidak pernah singgah di gendang telinganya.

"Ayah tidak membencimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, seraya menciumi punggung tangan sang Ayah.

"Ayah salah. Ayah berdosa kepadamu."

Sora telah lebih dulu merangkul suaminya dengan haru dan kesedihan mendalam.

"Maafkan Ayahmu ini. Kau harus melalui kesulitan tak berujung ini karena ulahku. Karena keserakahanku."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Baekhyun mencicit dengan isak tangis yang terdengar payah. "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

"Kalian harus pergi!"

Dayang Han yang telah lama membisu dalam haru lantas menoleh kepada penjaga penjara yang terlihat panik.

"Cepat! Pergi sebelum pengawal Istana datang!"

Baekhyun mulai panik lantas kembali melirik pada kedua orang tuanya di balik sel kayu. "Kita harus pergi, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian. Kita harus keluar dari sini." Kukuhnya seraya berkutat dengan kunci sel yang sulit dibuka.

"Cepatlah! Pengawal Istana menuju kemari!"

Dayang Han dan Baekhyun terdesak luar biasa.

"Tidak, nak. Pergilah." Sora menginterupsi segalanya.

Dan Baekhyun kelu seraya mematung. "A-apa maksudnya?" Lantas ia menggeleng mendapati Ibunya menghela pasrah. "Tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian."

"Pergilah. Di sini berbahaya, kau harus pergi." Geram Siwon. "Selamatkan dirimu, apapun yang terjadi keluarlah dengan selamat. Kuatlah, nak. Kuatlah.."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun meraung dengan isak tangis, lantas meronta hebat saat Dayang Han merangkulnya dengan sebuah paksaan untuk keluar dari dalam penjara.

Dayang Han praktis membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan saat iring-iringan pengawal Istana memasuki penjara.

"Pengadilan Istana memutuskan dua pengkhianat ini dieksekusi malam ini juga."

Dalam persembunyian di balik tanaman hias raksasa, Baekhyun meronta. Inginnya berteriak menyuarakan keberatan namun Dayang Han bersikukuh menjaga keselamatannya.

 **~oOo~**

"Keputusan bersama menyatakan Raja Siwon resmi digulingkan dari tahta. Dan atas kejahatan yang telah dilakukan yang bersangkutan beserta anggota keluarga yang dianggap ikut andil dalam pengkhianatan pada seluruh rakyat _Joseon_ akan dihukum dengan—"

"Tunggu."

Sosok tambun itu memasuki balai pengadilan terbuka. Langkahnya serupa yang paling berkuasa, namun apa yang terlihat sepadan saat semua yang berkumpul sebagai persatuan pihak berwajib membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Pejabat Park."

Adalah menteri hukum yang memanggil sosok itu seraya membungkuk hormat.

Sangyoon tidak menyahut lantas ia melangkah menuju dua kursi berpenghuni di tengah pelataran pengadilan. Dimana Siwon yang terikat tak berdaya telah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan sengit.

Sora tampak memucat dan pasrah untuk apapun yang tengah menanti. Karena tiada yang lebih diharapkan olehnya selain keselamatan putrinya saat ini.

"Di mana putri kalian? Eksekusi ini tidak boleh berjalan jika anggota keluarga tidak lengkap. Sumber dari masalah dan pengkhianatan ini adalah putrimu." Sangyoon tertawa sejenak. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya. Cepat katakan di mana kalian menyembunyikan pengkhianat itu?"

"Park Sangyoon!" Siwon meraung dan meronta. Kemarahannya tercetak jelas pada urat-urat leher yang mengemuka.

"Siapa kau berani menyebut namaku seperti itu?!" Geram Sangyoon seraya menorehkan timah panas bercap pengkhianatan di lengan Siwon yang kini merintih kesakitan.

"Tidak. Kumohon hentikan! Jangan siksa suamiku!" Sora meronta menghadapi siksaan yang mendera suaminya.

"Oh, apa Ratu kita yang cantik akan memberitahu di mana puteri bersembunyi?"

Sora meludah tepat di wajah Sangyoon, lalu sebuah kemarahan mencuat dari seorang pemuda yang melintasi pelataran sebelum kemudian menghunus kilatan pedang di depan leher Sora.

"Kau tidak akan menghina Ayahku seperti itu, pengkhianat!"

Sangyoon tersenyum bangga mendapati pembelaan dari putranya, Park Chanyeol.

Sementara itu ada yang nyaris terpekik di dalam persembunyian mendapati kilatan pedang nyaris mengonyak leher Ibunya. Ialah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandang cemas ditemani redaman tangis di balik punggung tangan. Kesedihannya menggunung mendapati Ibu dan Ayahnya disiksa tanpa belas kasih.

"Kau hanya akan menanggung benalu seumur hidup untuk ini, Park Sangyoon." Celoteh Siwon dengan tawa renyah juga pilu. Selisih pahamnya dengan Sangyoon selama ini mengantarkannya pada satu fakta.

Bahwa Park Sangyoon menyimpan kedengkian mendalam terhadap dirinya.

Lalu Siwon beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih menggantungkan pedangnya di depan leher Sora.

"Nak, kau hendak mengotori tanganmu untuk membela manusia hina seperti Sangyoon?" Siwon kembali tertawa lemah, namun syarat akan cemoohan. "Bunuh istriku dan kau akan sama hinanya dengan Ayahmu— oh, apa dia layak disebut Ayah?"

Sangyoon naik pitam dan merebut pedang dari tangan Chanyeol. Kemarahannya tak terbendung dan hinaan yang tertuju mengantarkan satu tebasan mutlak di leher Siwon.

Sora menjerit histeris, sementara perlahan sebuah kehidupan mulai terenggut, lepas dari raga Siwon.

Sora menangis sejadi-jadinya, rembesan darah yang mulai menggenang adalah bukti bahwa Sangyoon telah menghilangkan satu nyawa.

Cipratan darah yang sampai pada wajah Chanyeol menciptakan keterkejutan tanpa banding, pemuda itu mematung. Kelu merajarela kala atensinya tertancap kuat pada sosok Siwon yang sudah terbujur di kursi penghakiman. Satu langkah mundur adalah untuk rasa takut, Chanyeol melirik dengan tempo lambat pada sang Ayah. Lantas menggeleng atas kekejaman yang baru saja ia saksikan.

 _Kau akan sama hinanya dengan Ayahmu_ _._

Di sudut tembok temaram persembunyian sebuah tangis di balik telapak tangan telah lama menjadi penanda bahwa kesedihan menghantamnya secara telak. Baekhyun menggeleng keras dalam dekap Dayang Han, sementara hatinya mengutuk diri atas ketidakberdayaan.

Bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam menyaksikan Ayahnya dibunuh tepat di hadapan matanya?

Bagaimana bisa ia setidakberdaya itu?

"Park Sangyoon!" Sora berteriak lantang dalam tangis pilu, lalu memicing benci pada sosok paruh baya yang tengah menikmati tetesan darah di ujung pedang. "Langit akan menghukummu! Kau tidak akan hidup dalam kedamaian dan selamanya akan terkutuk!" Wanita yang kerap terlihat anggun dan lembut itu pun meluapkan kemarahan yang tak terbendung. "Kau dan keluargamu akan mendapat balasan atas perbuatan kejimu! Camkan!"

Teriakan lantang itu adalah sebuah hinaan yang sampai pada gendang telinga Sangyoon. Lalu senyum remeh tercetak di sudut bibir. "Jika karma yang tengah kau bicarakan, maka saat ini juga aku akan memperlihatkan balasan apa yang takdir beri atas kebohonganmu dan suami selama ini!"

Sangyoon berdalih, memanfaatkan satu kesalahan yang terpampang nyata demi sebuah alibi masuk akal. Agar tebasan pedang yang kembali merenggut satu kehidupan itu mendapat sebuah pemakluman.

Kini langkah mundur Chanyeol terasa intens. Tangan dan tubuhnya tak luput dari cipratan darah. Dua sosok yang Ayahnya bunuh di depan matanya benar-benar melahirkan keterkejutan mendalam. Dan Chanyeol semakin dirundung oleh rasa takut.

Baekhyun meronta hebat, tangisnya teredam oleh rasa takut meskipun pada saat yang sama ia ingin keluar dari persembunyian dan membalas perbuatan Sangyoon terhadap kedua orang tuanya.

Dayang Han berkali-kali menguatkan meski ia sendiri sangat terpukul dengan apa yang kini terjadi.

"Aku yakin Puteri tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat, cari dan kejar sampai dapat! Meskipun berada di ujung dunia sekalipun! Kalian harus mendapatkannya!"

Titah itu mutlak. Sangyoon berada di atas angin kala prajurit Istana membungkuk patuh.

Dayang Han menggeleng pelan, lantas mulai panik seraya menyeret Baekhyun pergi.

Cahaya bulan menohok dua perempuan itu dengan telak, mereka berlari di bawah langit malam kala suara para prajurit terdengar lebih keras.

"Mereka bilang melihat seorang gadis dan Dayang Istana di sekitar sini, cari mereka sampai dapat!"

Para prajurit Istana itu tidak menyerah, sementara yang telah lebih dulu lari dari kejaran mulai dirundung rasa lelah.

Baekhyun tak sedikit pun mengeluh, karena pesan kedua orang tuanya agar dirinya selamat adalah apa yang terngiak dalam benak.

"Hei, siapa itu?!"

Dayang Han panik lalu kembali menarik Baekhyun dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Itu mereka!"

Kedua perempuan tadi bertemu dengan bibir hutan. Lantas tanpa menunggu lama mereka kembali berlari dari kejaran para prajurit Istana.

Baekhyun telah lama kehilangan alas kaki, meski begitu rembesan darah yang keluar dari telapak kakinya tidak sedikitpun menggoyahkan tekad untuk menyelamatkan diri disamping puluhan anak panah yang melesat ke arahnya juga Dayang Han.

"Bertahanlah, Tuan Puteri. Bertahan—"

"Dayang!" Baekhyun berteriak kecil, dan langkahnya terhenti seketika. "Tidak, tidak!" Ia berlutut kala anak panah yang dilesatkan oleh prajurit Istana mengenai punggung Dayang Han. "Akh tidak! Kita harus pergi, kita.." Dan gadis itu menangis untuk ke sekian kali. Ia berniat merangkul dan menggendong Dayang Han di belakang punggung namun sebuah penolakan menghantam ulu hatinya dengan rasa sesak.

Wanita paruh baya itu mulai tak berdaya dengan semburan darah segar dari dalam mulut, malam yang pekat menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam dan memberi kekuatan,

"Pergilah, selamatkan dirimu." Suara dari sisa kehidupan itu terdengar payah.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Tidak!"

"Hamba mohon—" semburan darah itu kembali keluar dari mulut Dayang Han. "Selamatkan dirimu, Tuan Puteri!"

Tangis Baekhyun semakin pilu sementara cahaya obor dari para prajurit mulai terlihat semakin dekat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Dayang. Aku.. tidak mempunyai siapapun sekarang."

"Kuatlah. Kuatkan dirimu."

Baekhyun tidak pulih dari kesedihan, ia terus menggeleng. Menolak meninggalkan Dayang Han yang tengah sekarat.

"Pergilah, cepat! Selamatkan dirimu! Jangan biarkan pengorbanan orang tuamu menjadi sia-sia!"

Tangan lemah wanita paruh baya yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil terasa begitu hangat di wajah berhias noda air mata. "Pergilah. Sekarang!"

"Kejar mereka!"

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Baekhyun bangkit setelah memeluk Dayang Han untuk terakhir kali, lantas ia berbalik dan berlari menulusuri kedalaman hutan.

Segala skenario tentang apa yang menimpanya terekam dalam otak, lalu berputar menciptakan satu kesedihan yang medalam. Di belakang punggungnya pengejaran masih tetap berlangsung dan Baekhyun bertekad untuk menyelamtakn diri.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan pengorban orang-orang yang ia sayangi menjadi percuma.

Bahkan tekadnya yang kuat menahan rasa sakit luar biasa saat anak panah menancap di sisi lengan. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat dan terus berlari.

"Kejar dia sampai dapat!"

Baekhyun menggeleng saat langkahnya nyaris diimbangi, dan untuk itu kepanikan mulai meradang. Ia tak lagi berhati-hati kemudian menginjak lumut basah dan licin di ujung jurang dangkal.

Tubuh mungil itu bergulingan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, di dasar jurang ia mengerang kesakitan meski kembali bangkit dan terpincang-pincang berlari dari kejaran.

Air mata setia mengalir di wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka memar.

Dan puncaknya tidak ia ketahui, bahwa satu langkah maju mengantar kakinya pada pijakan kosong. Lantas tubuhnya melesat jatuh, jauh ke dasar jurang yang curam.

Gadis itu mencoba menggapai udara kosong, berharap mendapat pegangan kuat namun hasilnya nihil.

 _Ibunda.._

 _Ayahanda.._

 _Dayang Han.._

Tiga nama itu terngiang sebelum mengantar raganya terjun ke dasar sungai di tepian air terjun.

Pengejaran itu berakhir. Di atas jurang para prajurit menatap ngeri pada sungai deras ratusan meter bawah sana.

"Dia tidak mungkin selamat jatuh dari jurang setinggi ini."

"Benar, tubuhnya akan hancur menghantam bebatuan di dasar sungai. Dia pasti sudah mati."

"Kalau begitu kita kembali."

 **~oOo~**

Kelamnya malam berlangsung dengan kejam dan mencekam.

Sinar mentari mulai menampakkan diri dari peraduan, di ufuk timur biasnya menghantar ragam skenario bagi setiap kehidupan.

Lantas di sebuah pelataran luas Istana, genderang telah ditabuh. Pengangkatan seorang Raja baru berlangsung meriah atas ijin dari Ibu Suri yang tak ingin repot-repot berduka atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya karena merasa telah dibohongi.

Tahta itu resmi berpindah tangan pada sosok muda yang juga akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan sang pujaan hati di hari yang sama.

Kebahagiaan yang terlahir dari sebuah konspirasi yang menguar di balik tembok Istana berbanding terbalik dengan sosok mungil yang terbujur pucat dan mengenaskan di hulu sungai hutan rimbun.

"A-ayah.. A-da mayat!"

Suara bocah itu lantang dan cukup keras, jelas sampai pada telinga dari sosok yang mulai pulih dari ketidaksadaran.

"Astaga!"

Suara lain, kali ini terdengar seperti orang dewasa di telinga Baekhyun.

Lantas gadis itu merasakan sebuah telapak tangan di atas kulit lehernya.

"Masih hidup, nak! Dia masih hidup!"

"Ayah, kita harus membawanya. Kasihan sekali _Eonni_ ini."

"Benar, nak. Kita harus membawanya."

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya berada dalam sebuah gendongan, kernyitan di dahi berhias luka adalah untuk sinar mentari yang hinggap tepat di wajah, dan setelah itu kesadarannya kembali terenggut.

 **~oOo~**

"Dia sadar, Ayah! _Eonni_ ini sadar!

Nada antusias itu menghantar atensi Baekhyun yang beberapa detik lalu terbuka pada sosok gadis kecil berusia lebih muda darinya duduk di samping tubuh yang terbalut selimut.

"Benarkah?" Langkah kaki intens terdengar lalu sebuah pintu terkuak. Seorang pria paruh baya muncul dengan wajah sama antusiasnya. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Baekhyun menyapukan seluruh atensi pada ruangan kecil tanpa ornamen apapun. Dan kesederhaan serta perasaan asing yang menguar melahirkan ragam tanya.

"Kalian siapa? Ke-kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Melihat gadis di hadapannya beringsut dengan gestur defensif, pria paruh baya itu berinisiatif menenangkan.

"Tenang, nak. Paman bukan orang jahat. Paman menemukanmu di hulu sungai di pedalaman hutan. Paman hanya mencoba menyelamatkanmu."

 _Selamat.._

 _Aku selamat?_

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari itu, lalu meraba seluruh tubuh dan perban yang menempel di beberapa bagian menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan takut, nak. Kau bisa memanggilku paman Lee." Pria paruh baya itu kembali bersuara.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut karena telah tenggelam dalam lamunan yang memutar kilas balik seluruh kejadian sebelum ia berakhir di sebuah ruangan sempit sang penyelamat.

Mendapati gadis yang ia selamatkan hanya diam, Tuan Lee menghela maklum.

Tidak ada yang berakhir mengenaskan di hulu sungai tanpa sebuah sebab bukan?

Dan Tuan Lee harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya untuk saat ini, ia akan memberi gadis itu ruang. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Paman akan pergi bekerja dulu."

 **••**

Tak ada satu waktu yang dilalui oleh manusia tanpa kesulitan setelah mengalami kejadian terburuk dalam sebuah kehidupan.

Begitupun Baekhyun, mimpi buruk tak luput menjadi alasannya terjaga pada tengah malam. Meski waktu mulai membuatnya terbiasa beradaptasi dengan bunga tidur itu selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Ia juga bukan lagi gadis yang hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan duduk di sudut ruangan dengan getar tubuh ketakutan. Baekhyun mulai berinisiatif membalas budi pada Tuan Lee yang berbaik hati merawatnya selama ini. Bahkan belakangan gadis itu memberanikan diri membantu Tuan Lee dengan menyiapkan obat dan tanaman herbal yang biasa dijual kepada tabib desa.

" _Eonni_ mau ikut?"

Baekhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Jieun, putri dari Tuan Lee.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ikut dengan paman?" Tuan Lee jelas merasa sangsi mengingat selama ini Baekhyun kesulitan pulih dari traumanya. Meski ia masih tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang menimpa gadis cantik itu, namun Tuan Lee yakin Baekhyun telah melewati masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Selain sebagai penjual obat-obatan yang merupakan pekerjaan sambilan, Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa tuan Lee adalah seorang budak dari keluarga bangsawan di pusat kota, dan Baekhyun sudah bertekad akan membantu pria paruh baya itu bekerja.

Menjadi budak?

Itu bukanlah masalah. Karena tekad Baekhyun hanya akan membalas budi baik Tuan Lee dengan membantu meringankan pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu masih belum banyak berbicara semenjak Tuan Lee menyelamatkannya kala itu, dan dia adalah gadis yang paling pendiam yang Tuan Lee kenal.

"Majikanku akan mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya, jadi kita mempunyai banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Paman dengar akan ada beberapa pejabat penting yang datang dan bahkan.." Tuan Lee melirik sekitar dengan waspada. "Mereka mengundang beberapa _Gisaeng_ terkenal untuk menghibur para bangsawan yang hadir."

" _Gisaeng_? Maksud Paman wanita penghibur?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Apa para pejabat sekarang senang dengan para wanita penghibur?" Tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Tidak hanya sekarang. Saat masa pemerintahan Raja Siwon pun para menteri itu tidak melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang dengan wanita penghibur."

Mendadak ulu hati Baekhyun dipenuhi rasa sesak, saat nama Ayahnya terlontar kilas balik kejadian pahit malam itu kembali berputar, lantas tanpa ia sadar tangannya terkepal erat.

"Apa para _Gisaeng_ sedekat itu dengan para pejabat?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang mendekati para pejabat untuk memperoleh keuntungan. Seperti dijadikan selir atau untuk sekedar meraup kekayaan."

Baekhyun mendapati fakta baru namun ia tidak lagi bersuara, setelahnya ia mengangguki perintah Tuan Lee seraya menyeret _hanbok_ lusuhnya di atas tanah.

"Hei, kau. Angkut bahan makanan ini ke belakang!" Itu sebuah perintah dari seseorang yang tidak Baekhyun kenal.

Gadis yang dulu kerap dilayani oleh puluhan Dayang Istana itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh, menuruti perintah dari setiap orang yang tampak sibuk di kediaman majikan Tuan Lee.

Baekhyun mengangkut beberapa karung menuju bagian belakang paviliun dan kembali untuk apa yang tersisa di dalam gerobak.

"Sedang apa kau, pencuri?!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada suara lantang di sekitarnya, lalu mendapati Jieun tengah dihardik oleh seorang gadis. Baekhyun tebak gadis itu seusianya.

"Ada apa ini?!"

"Bocah ini mencuri makanan!"

Adalah Saebyul. Putri dari majikan Tuan Lee yang telah menuduh Jieun mencuri penganan di tempat penyajian.

"Aku tidak mencuri, tuan. Aku diperintahkan memindahkan semua ini." Jieun berkata jujur.

"Bohong! Aku melihatnya mencicipi kue beras itu!" Tuduh Saebyul sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya dengan licik. Rasa bosan membuatnya perlu sedikit hiburan.

"Pencuri kecil sialan!"

Kornea Baekhyun melebar saat sebuah pukulan keras hinggap di wajah Jieun, pelakunya seorang pria paruh baya dalam balutan pakaian sutra mengilat.

"Sakit.. ampun Tuan. Aku tidak mencuri." Gadis kecil itu mengerang.

"Budak tidak tahu diri! Aku akan menghukummu!"

Tuan Lee telah lebih dulu menyisir kerumunan dan berlutut di atas tanah. Kedua telapak tangan saling bergesek dengan gestur memohon. "Ampuni putri hamba, tuan. Tolong jangan menghukumnya."

"Oh, jadi pencuri ini anakmu?" Tuan Kwak dengan aura kesombongan yang melebihi batas itu bertanya. "Kalian budak hina tidak tahu diuntung! Kalian pantas mendapat hukuman! Tunggu apa lagi? Seret mereka!"

Tiada apapun yang terlintas dalam benak Baekhyun selain mencegah Tuan Lee dan Jieun diseret. "Tunggu, Tuan. Jieun tidak mencuri, aku bersamanya sejak tadi. Dia tidak mencuri apapun."

"Siapa kau?!" Saebyul mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjerembab ke atas tanah. "Oh! Apa kalian bersekongkol? Benar, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, Ayah."

"Dia datang bersamaku, Tuan. Dia tidak bermaksud apapun selain membantu pekerjaan hamba di sini."

"Aku yakin mereka semua komplotan pencuri, Ayah. Budak-budak ini tidak pantas untuk hidup! Mereka harus dihukum seberat-beratnya." Kukuh Saebyul seraya memicing iri pada kulit wajah Baekhyun yang tampak seputih susu dan juga halus.

Suasana kian memanas akibat provokasi yang dilontarkan Saebyul. Sementara Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari atas tanah. "Apa yang salah dengan seorang budak? Apa hakmu menentukan siapa yang pantas dan tidak untuk hidup?" Lantang Baekhyun seraya menatap dengan berani pada Saebyul.

Merasa ditentang, Saebyul naik pitam. Selama ini ia kerap diperlakukan bak Puteri, keluarganya terpandang dan Ayahnya adalah satu ajudan dari pejabat tinggi Istana. Saebyul tidak menerima sedikit pun bantahan dan bahkan ia tidak akan segan menghukum siapapun yang berbicara kepadanya dengan suara tinggi.

Baekhyun beralih pada Tuan Kwak lalu untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merendahkan tubuh dan berlutut. "Tuan, jangan hukum paman Lee dan Jieun. Jika anda mau, anda bisa menghukumku sebagai gantinya." Pinta Baekhyun seraya menangkup tangan di depan dada.

"Oh, Ayah. Dia bilang akan menggantikan dua budak itu untuk dihukum. Aku menyetujuinya." Saebyul tersenyum bahagia. Rasa geramnya pada gadis yang menurutnya sok pintar itu akan ia balas dengan siksaan bertubi-tubi.

Dan itu terbukti. Baekhyun mengerang untuk ke sekian kali saat tubuhnya yang dibungkus tikar rotan dipukuli dengan balok kayu besar oleh dua orang pengawal.

"Tuan, kumohon jangan siksa dia." Permohonan itu adalah untuk ke sekian kali yang terlontar mulut Tuan Lee. "Kumohon, hentikan. Hamba akan melakukan apapun, jika perlu hamba akan menjadi budak anda untuk selamanya asal anda melepaskan gadis itu."

Tuan Kwak mengangkat sebelah tangan, lalu penyiksaan terhadap Baekhyun berhenti. Gadis itu telah lama mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulut namun ia tidak sedikit pun mengeluarkan air mata. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengerang kecil.

"Baiklah, lepaskan gadis itu." Titah Tuan Kwak. "Sebagai gantinya kau dan gadis itu akan menjadi budakku seumur hidup!"

Kalimat itu mutlak dan Tuan Lee segera merangkak di atas tanah, merangkul Baekhyun yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu memar dan bahkan beberapa area mengeluarkan darah segar.

Saebyul mendecih remeh sebelum kemudian mengurai langkah anggun di balik _hanbok_ sutra yang dikenakan.

"Maafkan paman, jika kau tetap di rumah semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

Baekhyun menggeleng tanpa mampu bersuara.

Kini Tuan Lee merasa sangat menyesal karena Baekhyun sudah terikat menjadi budak untuk seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis yang mungkin telah melalui banyak kesulitan dalam hidupnya tersebut bertambah sulit karena menjadi seorang budak.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Lee Donghae?"

Ada seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya. Praktis Tuan Lee menoleh dan mendapati siluet anggun berbalut gaun penghibur serta riasan wajah yang tampak begitu mencolok berdiri di belakangnya. Lalu ia melirik pada rombongan _Gisaeng_ yang baru saja turun dari atas tandu masing-masing. "Kim Heechul?"

"Ternyata benar, ini kau." Wanita bernama Heechul yang Donghae tahu sebagai pemimpin dari para wanita penghibur itu kembali bersuara dengan tenang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Oh, kenapa betah sekali menjadi budak?" Heechul memang kerap berbicara semaunya. "Kenapa dengannya?" Lalu melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih terkulai lemas di atas tanah.

Donghae mamatung untuk beberapa saat, lalu sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam benak. "Apa kau bisa meminjamkan aku uang?"

"Astaga!" Heechul tertawa keras. "Kau memang tidak berubah sejak dulu selalu menyusahkan orang."

"Aku butuh uang untuk menebus gadis ini. Dia tidak boleh menjadi budak. Aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupku untuk itu."

Heechul mengernyit, lantas berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, mencengkram dagu dan mengamati wajahnya dengan seksama. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa. "Kau tidak perlu menebus gadis ini."

"Kupikir kau mempunyai uang hasil menjual tubuhmu kepada para pejabat itu." Decih Donghae.

"Hei, _Gisaeng_ bukanlah pelacur! Camkan itu!"

Donghae mengedikkan bahu lantas membantu Baekhyun bangkit dengan merangkulnya.

"Aku akan menebusnya kepada Tuan Kwak. Sebagai gantinya gadis itu harus ikut denganku."

"Tidak! Kau berniat menjadikannya pelacur sepertimu?"

"Mulut kurang ajarmu!" Geram Heechul. "Terserah padamu memilih membuat gadis itu menjadi seorang budak. Atau membiarkanku membawanya."

Dan Donghae dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit. Setahunya rasa tertarik Heechul pada setiap gadis cantik hanya untuk satu tujuan. Yakni menjadikan mereka wanita penghibur demi sebuah keuntungan.

Apa itu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi budak?

"Pikirkan matang-matang." Heechul mengedikkan bahu lantas berbalik. Dan ia harus tersenyum puas saat Donghae kembali bersuara.

"Tebus dan bawa dia bersamamu."

Donghae tidak mempunyai pilihan lain karena menjadi seorang budak bukanlah apa yang diidam-idamkan semua orang.

Pria itu tidak ingin membuat gadis dengan kabut kesedihan di kedua iris beningnya merasakan penderitaan sebagai seorang budak.

 **~oOo~**

Setelah berhasil bernegosiasi dengan Tuan Kwak, Heechul kemudian meminta anak buahnya membawa Baekhyun dengan tandu.

"Hamba hanya mengantar anak-anak didik saja, tuan. Mereka tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan saat menghibur para menteri bukan?"

Tuan Kwak yang telah mengenal Heechul sejak lama tergelak. "Begitu rupanya."

"Kalau begitu hamba mohon undur diri."

Wanita itu mengibas kipas di depan wajah lalu dengan langkah anggun menyeret gaunnya keluar.

"Apa gadis itu sudah dibawa?" Tanya Heechul kepada pengawalnya.

"Sudah, Nyonya. Tapi dia pingsan beberapa saat lalu."

"Wajar saja jika dipukuli dengan kejam." Heechul meringis.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Nyonya?"

Heechul mengulas senyum. Menurutnya, gadis itu berpotensi menjadi anak emas dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa membius. Hanya perlu mendidiknya dengan tepat maka Heechul yakin bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi seorang _Gisaeng_ yang paling bersinar di negeri _Joseon._

 **~oOo~**

Sejak saat membawanya ke rumah bordir, Heechul tak pernah mendengar sedikit pun gadis itu berbicara. Bahkan nama saja tidak diketahuinya.

Entah mengapa, Heechul merasa wajah muram itu menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan yang sulit dijabarkan oleh kata-kata.

Namun Heechul tidak menampung siapapun di rumah bordir miliknya untuk sesuatu yang percuma. Dan wanita itu sudah cukup bersabar selama satu minggu dengan membiarkan Baekhyun mengurung diri di kamar.

"Hei, kau. Keluarlah!" Titah Heechul setelah menghisap gulungan tembakau di ambang pintu. Lalu mengernyit kecil karena gadis itu menurut.

"Apa tubuhmu sudah pulih dengan benar?"

Baekhyun mendongak setelah bungkam beberapa saat. "Nyonya, apa perlu berbasa-basi? Katakan saja pria mana yang harus aku layani?"

Hening menguar selama sejenak sebelum gelak tawa Heechul pecah. "Apa kau tahu cara melayani seorang pria? Pria dewasa? Gadis bau kencur sepertimu?"

Setelah tawanya mereda, Heechul mengibaskan tangan. "Ikut aku." Titahnya yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di ruangan Heechul, wanita itu pun meminta salah satu pelayan untuk membawa tiga buah piring kosong. Lalu ia meminta Baekhyun berdiri dengan tegak seraya merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Daripada repot-repot memikirkan cara untuk melayani seorang pria. Lebih baik jaga keseimbangan." Tukas Heechul setelah meletakkan dua piring di kedua lengan Baekhyun dan satu yang tersisa di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kesulitan melangkah?" Cemooh Heechul setelah mendapati Baekhyun mematung beberapa saat.

"Jangan anggap remeh seorang _Gisaeng._ Wanita penghibur tidak selalu pelacur. _Gisaeng_ layaknya seorang Puteri, mereka juga belajar tata cara menjadi seorang bangsawan yang anggun dan berkelas.

"Nyonya yakin aku hanya harus melangkah?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengurai langkah. Tugasnya hanya menjaga keseimbangan agar ketiga piring tadi tidak jatuh.

Itu sederhana. Baekhyun telah mempelajarinya ratusan kali bersama Dayang Han. Karenanya langkahnya terasa mulus dan ringan. Sesuatu yang mengundang kerutan di dahi Heechul.

"Darimana kau mempelajarinya?"

Selain seorang Puteri dan kalangan bangsawan, mustahil hal itu mampu dikuasai dan dipelajari oleh rakyat biasa.

Baekhyun berbalik arah dan kembali mengurai langkah tanpa membiarkan piring-piring itu jatuh. "Nyonya, ini sederhana. Ketiga piring ini mengharuskanku menjaga keseimbangan agar langkahku terkesan pelan dan anggun seperti Puteri bangsawan. Bukan begitu?"

"Itu kalimat terpanjang yang kau ucapakan selama berada di sini."

Baekhyun bungkam setelah pulih dari apa yang tidak disadarinya. Tanpa pernah ia duga, kenangan menyenangkan belajar bersama Dayang Han berputar dalam benak. Canda tawa di masa lalu itu melahirkan pahit yang menjalari indera perasa. Lantas kecerbohannya membuat satu piring di lengan kiri jatuh sebelum bunyi nyaring menyentaknya dari lamunan.

Heechul menggeleng tak percaya. "Baiklah gadis manis, tugasmu membuang jauh kesombonganmu beberapa saat lalu dan perbaiki ini. Aku tidak ingin ada piring yang pecah besok. Ingat! Dua jam berendam di sungai untuk satu piring yang kau pecahkan."

Baekhyun bungkam lalu mengangguk patuh. Lagipula terlihat terlalu mencolok akan mengundang kecurigaan bukan?

Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun memulainya lagi dari awal. Buku-buku kebangsawanan yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala kembali ia buka dan pelajari.

Ternyata Heechul benar bahwa ia terlalu sombong. Baekhyun telah melewati puluhan jam dengan berendam di dalam sungai untuk piring-piring yang ia pecahkan.

Meski kini langkahnya benar-benar sempurna tanpa celah setelah berlatih dengan keras.

Dari awal Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan akan jadi apa dirinya jika berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari curamnya jurang. Karena tekadnya hanya satu, yaitu tidak membuat pengorbanan orang-orang yang dikasihinya menjadi sia-sia.

Baekhyun harus terus hidup untuk satu tujuan, meski tempatnya menghela napas adalah sebuah rumah bordir.

Walaupun ia bukan lagi seorang gadis bergelar bangsawan.

Ya. Meski kini Byun Baekhyun tidaklah lebih dari seorang wanita penghibur.

•

* * *

 **Sword's Memories**

* * *

•

 _ **Sepuluh tahun kemudian..**_

"Luar biasa! Luar biasa!" Seorang wanita berseru setelah memasuki ruangan, menginterupsi sesi latihan memetik alat musik kecapi.

"Kyung.."

Suara itu terdengar lembut, namun penekanan di balik pita suara melahirkan satu ketegasan yang membuat si pembuat onar praktis meringis malu.

"Berita menghebohkan apa kali ini sehingga membuatmu menjelma menjadi sosok barbar?"

Adalah Baekhyun yang sesaat lalu menghardik Kyungsoo dengan satu panggilan peringatan.

Kyungsoo merengut mendapati teman-temannya tertawa.

Baekhyun menggeleng maklum sebelum kemudian meletakkan kecapi yang sedari tadi ia cumbu di samping tempat duduk. "Kemarilah.." tukasnya dengan lembut, satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo luluh seketika.

"Kau salah lagi mengikat tali _hanbok_ ini." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan membenarkan simpul pakaian Kyungsoo.

"Oh, aku salah lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Rambutmu juga berantakan."

"Benarkah?" Praktis Kyungsoo meneliti tatanan rambut di depan cermis hias.

Semua orang kembali tertawa melihat ringisan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berlari hingga ke sini? Nyonya besar bisa murka jika tahu kau bertingkah seperti orang barbar." Salah satu rekannya bertanya.

Lalu Kyungsoo menoleh pada semua orang yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Aku ke sini justru karena mendapat informasi dari Nyonya besar."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

Dan kini semua wanita penghibur berjumlah delapan orang itu berkumpul.

"Nyonya besar bilang kita akan diundang dan melakukan pertunjukan pada pesta ulang tahun Baginda Raja minggu depan! Kita akan pergi ke Istana dan bertemu dengan Raja! Beberapa orang berkata bahwa Raja sangatlah tampan! Bukankah itu luar biasa? Setelah sekian lama menanti, akhirnya kita bisa masuk ke Istana!"

Semua orang sontak berseru dan membeo tak percaya. Tentu menjadi suatu kehormatan bisa melakukan pertunjukan di hadapan orang nomor satu di seluruh penjuru negeri _Joseon._

"Kita akan menyanyi, menari dan memainkan instrumen kecapi. Oh! Aku harus berlatih dengan giat dari sekarang." Kyungsoo kembali berseru dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari rekan-rekannya.

Dari semua orang yang tampak begitu antusias. Baekhyun telah lama meremat gaun _hanbok_ transparan yang mencetak lekuk tubuhnya. Salivanya tertelan pahit karena disaat yang sama ia mulai merasa tertekan.

 _Tidak. Kau sudah menantikan ini selama sepuluh tahun, Baekhyun._

 _Kau tidak melakukan semua ini tanpa tujuan bukan?_

Ya. Tentu saja. Akan selalu Baekhyun ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok itu. Sosok angkuh yang merampas hiasan rambut dari tangannya kala itu. Tidak. Pria itu tidak hanya merampas benda kecil yang tak cukup bernilai namun dia juga telah merenggut apa yang Baekhyun anggap berharga dalam hidupnya.

Segalanya memang telah berlalu, namun setiap luka selalu melahirkan bekas yang tak mampu dipupus oleh waktu.

 **TBC**

•

 **( * =** **Jangan berharap orang jahat mengucapkan kata-kata baik.** **)**

 **AN:**

 **Gimana? Gimannnaaa? Wkwkwwk**

 **Ini sok-sok an banget ya aku bikin Saeguk :v but honestly aku emang udah lama ingin membuat satu ff Chanbaek bertema historical seperti ini (karena aku pecinta drakor saeguk) hahha Angst ya ini Angst terlepas dari itu terserah readersnim penilaiannya kayak gimana** **, tapi** **mau mengingatkan ini masih chapter awal wkwkwkwk yowes kelamaan ngobrol nanti bosyan kelyan :D**

 **See you next chapt!**

 **SAMPISCHU! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**SWORD'S MEMORIES**

•

Angin senja di penghujung musim gugur menerpa pepohonan rapuh yang tumbuh di terjalnya sebuah bukit. Semilir beku menerbangkan aroma dupa yang masih setia menyala sejak saat seseorang memilih mengulang kesedihan di hadapan sebuah pusara kokoh.

Di balik baju kebesaran yang membuat setiap rakyat _jeoson_ segan dan tunduk, sosok dengan murung yang melekat erat pada wajah rupawan itu tertunduk dalam sebuah doa. Setelah harapan untuk sebuah kedamaian itu berakhir, kini kedua atensinya terjaga, perlahan ia mendongak dan menatap kosong pada deretan huruf yang merangkai satu nama.

 _ **김 혜 진**_

Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekali pun bosan untuk menanyakan satu hal.

 _Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu?_

Dan hela napas berat itu untuk sunyi yang menjawab rasa sedihnya. Chanyeol telah lama merasa begitu kehilangan Hyejin, istrinya. Tepat saat minggu ke dua usia pernikahan mereka, seorang tabib mendiagnosa sebuah penyakit mematikan yang diidap wanita itu dan tak lama kemudian takdir memisahkan cintanya dengan sebuah kematian. Nyawa Hyejin terenggut menyisakan duka mendalam pada satu-satunya penguasa _joseon_ , menjadikan sosok Raja yang begitu dicintai oleh rakyat itu didera kesedihan selama hidupnya.

"Hun- _a.._ " Suara berat itu terdengar setelah berjam-jam dibungkam oleh kepiluan.

"Hamba siap menuruti titah Paduka."

Adalah Sehun, pengawal pribadi sang Raja yang setia menemani kemana pun pergi. Sosok yang kerap mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan mengais pedang itu sedari tadi berlutut di belakang Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana situasi di Istana saat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan menancapkan atensinya pada deretan paviliun Istana di bawah bukit.

"Mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Paduka nanti malam. Dan.."

Chanyeol tidak menaruh rasa penasaran di samping bungkamnya pada kalimat yang Sehun gantung.

"…para _gisaeng_ yang diundang oleh kubu partai barat telah sampai di Istana."

Mata Chanyeol terpejam, tangan yang ia gendong di belakang tubuh sepenuhnya terkepal. Rasa geramnya bukan tanpa alasan karena ia telah menaruh rasa kesal atas tindakan sang ayah yang semakin semena-mena.

"Mereka tidak bekerja dengan becus dan sekarang mengotori Istana dengan para pelacur." Gumam Chanyeol dengan sepasang atensi memicing berbahaya.

Namun, di samping amarah yang tak terbendung, ia masihlah sosok yang bidak yang dikendalikan penuh oleh ayahnya, Park Sangyoon.

Semua gagasan konyol yang masuk dan berpotensi mencoreng nama baik Istana kerap disetujui oleh Sangyoon, termasuk mengundang para wanita penghibur untuk mengisi acara pesta sang Raja.

Semua itu memang konyol, namun Chanyeol tidak berdaya. Di saat seluruh rakyat segan akan sosoknya yang dikenal tegas dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan, namun di balik itu ia justru tidaklah lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang dianggap tidak mampu melakukan apapun di mata sang ayah. Selama bertahun-tahun duduk di atas singgasana, tak sekalipun Chanyeol mampu mengelak dari titah sang ayah. Ia terlalu lemah, kenyataannya adalah Park Sangyoon lah yang menggiringnya pada sebuah tahta. Meski telah banyak hal di luar kehendaknya yang terjadi, tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak berdaya.

 **-oOo-**

Paviliun Istana barat menjadi tempat di mana para penghibur pesta berkumpul untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan. Termasuk sekumpulan wanita cantik yang terbalut dalam pakaian sedikit terbuka dan riasan wajah yang menonjol.

Mereka dikenal sebagai _gisaeng_ terbaik di seluruh penjuru negeri, dan para pejabat tinggi yang kerap menghabiskan waktu di rumah bordil tahu seberapa handal wanita-wanita cantik itu dalam menghibur. Maka sebentuk hasut kecil yang sampai pada telinga salah satu petinggi paling berpengaruh di Istana menghasilkan keputusan yang amat disyukuri.

Adalah sebuah sejarah membiarkan para _gisaeng_ yang dikenal tidak mempunyai hak dicap sebagai wanita baik-baik bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan Istana.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah Raja."

Semua orang yang tengah sibuk merias diri senyum maklum pada celotehan Kyungsoo yang masih belum mereda sejak tadi.

"Apa beliau setampan yang orang-orang katakan?"

"Dia seorang duda, yang ada dalam bayanganku dia itu tua, berjanggut kusut, tubuhnya tambun dan wajahnya menjengahkan."

Salah satu dari wanita penghibur itu menyahuti Kyungsoo disusul oleh gelak tawa dari semua orang kecuali Baekhyun yang kini bangkit dari setelah selesai mematut diri di depan sebuah cermin hias.

"Mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi pestanya di mulai."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada salah satu rekannya. "Hanya ingin melihat-lihat." Sahutnya.

Sebetulnya sejak turun dari dalam tandu, semua _gisaeng_ diwajibkan mengenakan penutup kepala dan tidak diperbolehkan menghafal setiap blok dan sudut Istana demi sebuah keamanan, meski begitu Baekhyun masih mencari sebuah gravitasi, kakinya serasa tak menapak mendapati fakta bahwa kini ia berada di sebuah tempat di mana luka di dasar hatinya bermula.

Jemari lentik itu terulur, menelusuri permukaan licin sebuah pilar dengan gerak terbata. Matanya memanas setelah menyempatkan diri menepis rindu pada bangunan kokoh yang dulu pernah menaungi kebahagiaannya. Gema tawa mungil terngiang, lantas Baekhyun mendapati masa kecilnya berlarian di sekitar pelataran paviliun, riang itu menepis segala beban sebelum akal sehat kembali merajai benak.

Saliva tertelan pahit untuk apa yang dirampas saat itu. Dan seketika tangannya terkepal erat, menggenggam satu kemarahan mutlak.

 _Aku sudah memperingatimu bukan? Bahwa sakit hati seorang wanita akan melahirkan sebuah malapetaka._

Seseorang mendekat, sosok yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan Istana itu menghampiri Baekhyun sebelum membisikan satu kalimat pada telinga wanita itu.

"Jangan sampai membuat kesalahan." Tekan Baekhyun pada sang pelayan gadungan yang ia selundupkan dari luar Istana.

Sosok itu mengangguk patuh sebelum berlalu membawa sebuah perintah mutlak dari Baekhyun.

 _Apa kabarmu, tuan?_

 _Bagaimana rasanya duduk di sebuah kursi yang kau rebut dari pemilik sesungguhnya?_

 _Bersiaplah, ini sebuah permulaan._

Senyum Baekhyun terulas sinis sebelum berbalik dan kembali bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya untuk berlatih sebelum tampil.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol duduk di sana, tidak memberi respon lebih selain menatap sosok wanita ambisius yang duduk di singgasananya.

Dia adalah Sunhwa, julukannya ialah Ibu Permaisuri, namun Chanyeol menganggapnya tidak lebih dari ibu tiri dan wanita jahat karena telah merebut kebahagiaan satu-satunya wanita yang ia hormati, ibu kandungnya yang telah lama mendekam di bawah pusara abadi.

"Bagaimana harimu, Yang Mulia?"

Jelas, senyum palsunya tidak sedikit pun melahirkan rasa hormat dalam diri Chanyeol. Dan pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum menyesap tehnya.

"Ada hal apa sekiranya Ibunda Ratu memanggil hamba kemari?"

Sunhwa kembali melempar keramahan di balik senyum tipis itu. "Hari ini ulang tahun Paduka, aku sebagai Ibumu sangat senang untuk itu. Karenanya aku ingin menjamumu dengan hidangan makan siang yang aku masak sendiri."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Wanita di hadapanbya saat ini memang pandai bersilat lidah.

"Oh, ayolah.." Sunhwa terkekeh kecil di balik punggung tangan. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putra kandungku sendiri, kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Apa yang Ibunda masak?" Chanyeol malas meladeni wanita licik itu lebih jauh.

Sunhwa tersenyum sebelum memberi perintah kepada para dayang untuk menyajikan hidangan untuk Raja di dalam biliknya.

Dua orang wanita masuk dengan membawa meja saji dan hidangan yang setelahnya di tata di seberang Raja dan Ibu Permaisuri.

"Apa kau baru?" Sunhwa mengernyit pada salah satu pelayan yang tampak asing, mengingat ia mengenal satu persatu wajah pelayan Istana.

"Benar, Yang Mulia Ratu. Saya menggantikan Dayang Kim karena beliau sedang tidak sehat hari ini." Sosok itu menjawab dengan lugas, meski jantungnya nyaris lepas karena takut mengundang kecurigaan dan membuat rencana yang telah diperintahkan oleh Baekhyun gagal,

"Semua orang sibuk menyiapkan pesta Paduka Raja, dan dia malah sakit! Aku harus memberinya peringatan keras." Geram Sunhwa tanpa sadar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya enteng sebelum menyuap nasi ke dalam mulut lalu melirik tangan Sunhwa yang terkepal di atas meja. Pria itu tersenyum remeh, "Bukankah penyakit yang menyerang tubuh di luar kendali manusia? Di saat ada aku yang lebih berhak untuk mengkritik setiap orang, jangan terlalu berlebihan, Ibunda Ratu." Celetuknya sebelum menikmati potongan daging tanpa menaruh curiga kepada siapapun termasuk kepada pelayan yang kini bertanggung jawab melayaninya.

Sunhwa mulai bisa mengendalikan diri, lalu melempar senyum. "Baik, Paduka."

Daya apa yang Sunhwa punya untuk melawan kehendak Chanyeol yang sejatinya adalah seorang Raja.

Wanita itu hanyalah ibu tiri yang telah berjuang mati-matian merebut posisi ibu Permaisuri dari ibu kandung Chanyeol.

"Masakanmu cukup lezat." Chanyeol kembali bersuara setelah bungkam dalam menyantap makan siangnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Yang Mulia." Sunhwa menunduk hormat. Meski hatinya terasa begitu dongkol setiap kali harus merendahkan diri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, putri dari pejabat Kwak datang berkunjung."

Seruan lantang dan tegas penuh rasa hormat itu berasal dari luar, dan seketika Sunhwa tersenyum.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Chanyeol telah selesai dengan makan siangnya, lalu bangkit. "Terima kasih untuk jamuannya, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di acara pesta, Ibunda Ratu."

"Kau mau kemana, Raja? Duduklah dulu." Sunhwa mencegah Chanyeol untuk beranjak.

Chanyeol mengernyit kecil. _Apa ini?_ Lalu menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan sang Ibu Permaisuri.

"Hamba datang untuk menyapa Yang Mulia Ibu Permaisuri." Sosok itu berparas anggun, suaranya terlalu halus sampai Chanyeol tidak yakin itu adalah suara yang digunakannya sehari-hari.

"Oh, Saebyul sudah datang. Kemari nak, beri salam kepada Paduka Raja." Sunhwa memerintahkan sosok wanita yang tengah berlutut itu untuk mendekat.

Saebyul tersenyum manis lalu berlutut kepada Chanyeol. "Suatu kehormatan bisa menyapa Baginda Raja."

Ya. Semua orang berhak melakukan hal itu kepada sang Raja.

"Paduka, dia adalah Saebyul, putri sulung dari pejabat Kwak."

"Ya." Singkat Chanyeol sebelum membungkuk sopan kepada Sunhwa. "Hamba mohon undur diri."

Senyuman Sunhwa bertahan dalam anggukan, lantas setelah sosok Chanyeol menghilang di pintu ke tiga, ia mendengus keras dan menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Saebyul terperangah.

"Dia benar-benar sulit untuk dikendalikan."

"Bibi, aku tidak tahu bahwa Paduka Raja setampan itu." Saebyul berseru heboh, menanggalkan keanggunan yang ia tata di depan sang Raja beberapa saat lalu.

"Jika kau menyukainya, aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu." Tutur Sunhwa.

Hubungannya dengan tuan Kwak memang bisa dikatakan sebagai kerabat dekat, mereka masih terikat tali persaudaraan. Hal itu pula yang membawanya pada perkenalan dengan Park Sangyoon yang sejatinya mempunyai hubungan erat dengan tuan Kwak, hingga di suatu waktu ia berhasil menggoda pria itu agar dinikahi, tahta Ibu Permaisuri pun jatuh ke tangannya setelah ia menepis nurani dan melenyapkan ibu kandung Chanyeol tersebut. Sejak saat itu hidup Sunhwa berubah, ia menjadi salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh di Istana, namun wanita itu tidak pernah merasa puas, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia terobsesi untuk mendekatkan Chanyeol dengan Saebyul untuk ketamakannya yang lain. Namun pria dingin itu ternyata tidak mudah untuk dihadapi. Terbukti oleh responnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Be-benarkah, Bibi?"

Sunhwa tersenyum licik. "Tentu, aku akan menempatkanmu di tempat paling tinggi di samping Baginda Raja."

Bukankah mengangkat derajat nenek moyang adalah suatu pencapaian yang membanggakan? Dan Sunhwa berkeinginan melambungkan marga leluhurnya dengan satu obsesi mutlak.

"Kau akan kujadikan sebagai Ratu."

Kalimat itu penuh keyakinan, bahkan obsesinya berpendar terang di kedua bola mata.

 **-oOo-**

"Apa Paduka baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tampak cemas melihat keringat dingin menghias dahi dan wajah Chanyeol yang mulai memucat. Seingatnya sang Raja terlihat baik-baik saja setelah keluar dari paviliun Ibu Permaisuri. Lalu mengapa sekarang pria itu terlihat tidak sehat?

Chanyeol mengangguk meski sebenarnya ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pernapasannya.

"Paduka Raja memasuki balai Istana!"

Gendang ditabuh seirama dengan suara lantang dari seorang prajurit yang memberi sambutan saat tandu yang membawa sang Raja mulai memasuki pelataran Istana.

Semua orang berlutut saat rombongan sang penguasa itu mulai menyisir jalan.

Sosok berwajah tegas dan berwibawa itu menelisik ke segala arah, ia disambut baik dengan berbagai macam hiasan dan ornamen yang menggantung di sepanjang jalan. Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa bahwa setiap tahun tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, seluruh penghuni Istana akan bekerja keras merayakan pertambahan usianya dengan sebuah pesta yang meriah.

Alunan instrumen tradisional menggiring sang penguasa itu menuju singgasana, Chanyeol mengabaikan rasa sesak yang mulai menggores paru-paru dan mulai melambaikan tangannya kepada seluruh penghuni Istana dengan aura wibawa.

Deretan kursi para petinggi Istana menghias baris di bawah singgasana Raja, sementara Chanyeol sendiri sejajar dengan ayahnya juga Ibu Permaisuri. Menunggu rangkaian acara yang akan ditampilkan untuk mengisi pesta ulang tahun Raja _joseon_ tersebut..

Pria itu telah lama meremat baju kebesaran yang dipakai, menahan mual yang entah mengapa mengendap di ulu hati. Ada apa dengannya?

"Apa Paduka Raja baik-baik saja? Kau tampak tidak sehat." Sunhwa bertanya dengan raut cemas yang dibuat meyakinkan setiap orang.

"Apa? Kau merasa tidak baik?" Lalu Sangyoon yang menyadari bahwa wajah Chanyeol sudah begitu pucat. Ia bahkan tidak melewatkan setiap bulir keringat yang mengalir di dahi putranya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan, tak mampu bersuara namun ia memberitahukan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekali pun menunjukan kelemahannya di muka umum.

Semua orang mulai larut dengan ragam hiburan yang ditampilkan, sorak riuh dan gempita mengisi udara malam saat beberapa wanita penghibur memasuki area tengah pertunjukan dengan tarian gemulai yang memabukkan.

Gelak tawa bahagia memenuhi pelataran Istana, mereka menikmati rangkaian acara yang telah berlangsung puluhan menit.

Sementara di atas singgasana, Chanyeol mulai tak bisa menahan diri, pernapasannya sudah lama terganggu, tubuhnya selalu nyaris memuntahkan sesuatu, Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, bahkan penglihatannya ikut berulah, pria itu melebarkan kedua atensi dan mencoba menangkap jelas seorang wanita penghibur yang kini tengah melakukan pertujukan solo, memainkan alat musik kecapi.

"Mereka semua sangat berbakat." Puji Sunhwa.

"Tidak percuma bukan menyewa para _gisaeng_ untuk mengisi acara ulang tahun Paduka. Ini sesuatu yang baru namun begitu menakjubkan. Bukan begitu Yang Mulia?" Sangyoon ikut bersuara lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Pria itu mengernyit mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata sayu sebelum korneanya melebar mendapati Chanyeol ambruk dari singgasana dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Yang Mulia!" Pekik Sangyoon dengan suara lantang sehingga mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dari pertujunkan musik kecapi.

Sontak saja berjengit berjengit terkejut.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi?" Teriak Sunhwa.

Sangyoon berlutut dan menepuk pipi Chanyeol berulang kali. "Yang Mulia! Tunggu apa lagi? Bawa Yang Mulia masuk dan panggilkan tabib Istana secepatnya!" Sangyoon menghardik Sehun dan memerintah seorang kasim.

Suasana berubah, meriah yang semula menyertai kini dibalut oleh ketegangan dari setiap orang saat melihat sang Raja diboyong dengan tandu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Pesta itu rusak, semua orang berdecak panik dan cemas, namun tidak dengan sosok anggun yang masih sibuk memetik kecapi di tengah aula terbuka. Seolah tidak peduli pada atmosfer tegang yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Jemari lentik itu dengan lihai memetik senar, matanya terpejam nikmat dan senyum miring tercetak dengan puas.

Pelayan gadungan yang ia perintahkan untuk meracuni makanan Raja telah bekerja dengan baik. Baekhyun merasakan senang, tentu saja penderitaan pria itu telah menjadi prioritas utamanya sejak lama. Meski telah berhasil membuat racun mengendap dalam tubuh Chanyeol namun Baekhyun belum merasa cukup. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk menuntaskan tujuan utamanya.

 _Ini baru permulaan, Yang Mulia._

 **-oOo-**

"Bagaimana tabib Choi?" Sangyoon bertanya dengan cemas seraya memusatkan atensinya pada Chanyeol yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas alas kebesarannya.

Sosok paruh baya berjenggot putih telah selesai memeriksa nadi di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol lalu melempar wajah cemas. "Sepertinya Yang Mulia mengalami keracunan, tuan."

"Apa?"

Tabib Choi menuduk mendapati Sangyoon membelalak tak percaya. "Ya. Dan saat ini denyut nadinya sangat lemah."

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Hamba perlu tahu dulu racun apa yang mengendap di dalam tubuh Paduka."

"Lakukan apapun! Kesehatan Raja adalah hal terpenting."

Tabib Choi mulai melakukan inspeksi mendadak. Dan setelah menanyai beberapa dayang Istana yang bertanggung jawab dalam menyajikan makanan yang terakhir dikonsumsi oleh Raja, pria paruh baya itu mulai menemukan titik terang.

"Ada sari tanaman saga yang terkandung dalam hidangan yang Paduka cicipi di bilik Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Apa? Jadi kau menuduhku telah meracuni Raja?" Sunhwa jelas merasa dituduh saat semua orang melempar tatapan curiga ke arahnya.

"Jaga nada bicaramu!" Sangyoon menghardik sang istri dengan dehaman keras.

"Ampuni hamba Permaisuri. Hamba tidak bermaksud menuduh. Namun makanan yang terakhir masuk ke mulut Paduka adalah jamuan makan siang dari Yang Mulia Permaisuri."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu!" Sunhwa membela diri karena sedikit saja namanya tercoreng maka posisinya bisa terancam.

Sangyoon mematung beberapa saat sebelum mengernyit dalam. "Siapa yang telah berani meracuni Raja?" Geramnya tak terelakkan meski ia mengesampingkan terlebih dahulu rasa ingin tahu. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Raja tidak boleh seperti ini!"

Tabib Choi berniat menyahut namun telah lebih dulu terkejut saat tubuh Chanyeol mengejang dengan sendirinya.

"Yang Mulia!" Sangyoon jelas merasa semakin kalut. "Lakukan sesuatu!" Perintahnya pada tabib Choi yang mulai memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

"Tanaman saga mempunyai racun yang cukup berbahaya. Dapat menyebabkan demam, mual dan muntah. Dan jika dibiarkan akan membuat paru-paru Baginda dipenuhi oleh cairan bisa membuat nyawa Baginda terancam."

Sangyoon memejamkan matanya dengan geram. "Jangan banyak bicara! Aku bilang lakukan sesuatu!"

"Mohon maaf, tuan. Yang Mulia Raja harus ditangani dengan prosedur akupuntur dan paviliun kesehatan Istana belum memiliki satu pun tabib yang ahli dalam bidang tersebut. Sedangkan kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Sahut sang tabib sedikit meringis melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang kian bertambah buruk. Efek racun dari tanaman saga memang cukup membahayakan. Wajar jika kini Chanyeol terbaring tak berdaya dengan wajah memucat sempurna, serta keringat dingin di dahi yang menodai paras tampannya.

"Apa?!" Rasa geram Sangyoon bertambah geram, sedikit merutuk pada dirinya sendiri karena selama ini kurang peduli pada permasalahan lain Istana dan hanya memikirkan kesenangan diri dan menggugu ego para pejabat tinggi. Meskipun segala hal melalui persetujuan Chanyeol sebagai Raja namun Sangyoon lah yang menyaring apa yang harus disetujui oleh putranya tersebut.

Kekesalannya membawa pria tua itu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar sang Raja.

"Tuan, bagaimana keadaan Paduka?" Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya para pejabat yang berkumpul di depan paviliun sang Raja bertanya kepada Sangyoon.

"Di mana kita bisa menemukan tabib akupuntur secepatnya?" Sangyoon bertanya kepada kerumunan pejabat.

"Itu mustahil, tuan. Tabib akupuntur terbaik negeri ini berada jauh di perbatasan kota. Butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai ke sana." Tuan Kwak menyahut.

Namun setahunya Donghae juga menguasai berbagai ilmu pengobatan termasuk akupuntur, meski sayang pria itu telah lama meninggal.

Semua orang bergemuruh panik tanpa menghiraukan rombongan _gisaeng_ yang berjalan menuju paviliun Istana barat.

Para wanita penghibur itu berwajah masam karena penampilan mereka tidak sepenuhnya berjalan dengan mulus karena insiden yang menimpa Baginda Raja.

"Kita sudah berlatih sangat keras tapi tidak bisa menampilkan keseluruhannya."

"Sudahlah, yang paling penting mereka membayar kita."

Obrolan rekan sesama _gisaeng_ itu sampai di telinga Baekhyun. Wanita itu masih terlihat tenang seraya melucuti hiasan rambut dan mematut diri di depan cermin. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai seseorang menyadari keahliannya.

"Baekhyun.. Nyonya besar mencarimu."

 _Ini dia._

"Aku di sini."

"Dia memintamu ke luar."

Baekhyun menghela pelan sebelum bangkit. "Bergegaslah kalian, kita akan pulang setelah ini."

Semua orang menurut, lalu mulai membenahi diri.

Baekhyun menguak daun pintu dan mendapati Heechul berdiri di pelataran paviliun.

"Kau mencariku?"

Heechul berbalik dengan wajah gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mendengar obrolan para menteri tadi?"

Tentu saja. Baekhyun bahkan mengulas senyum tipis mendengar mereka semua kalut pada kondisi kesehatan Raja.

Lantas wanita itu mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kau ingat dulu pernah mengobati Kyungsoo yang demam tinggi dengan jarum kau tusukkan di pergelangan tangannya? Saat kau menghilangkan bisa ular dari kaki rekanmu dan berulang kali merawat temanmu yang sakit dengan jarum-jarum itu?"

Baekhyun cukup puas karena Heechul adalah wanita yang begitu peka.

"Lalu?"

"Ini kesempatan kita!"

"Apanya?"

"Kau adalah pemain akupuntur yang hebat yang aku tahu. Maka dari itu obatilah Paduka Raja."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun harus berpura-pura terkejut bukan? "Nyonya, aku hanya mempelajari beberapa hal dengan tuan Lee dulu, itu pun hanya kebetulan demam Kyungsoo bisa langsung turun saat itu."

"Tapi tidak dengan rekan-rekanmu yang kau rawat saat mereka sakit."

Baekhyun memang sempat mempelajari ilmu pengobatan dari Donghae saat ia menjadi seorang budak dan tinggal dengan pria itu dulu. Selain mempunyai minat dalam bidang pengobatan, Baekhyun juga merasa menyembuhkan seseorang adalah hal yang menyenangkan, maka dari itu ia terus mengembangkan bakatnya itu hingga kerap mendapatkan pujian dari rekannya sesama _gisaeng_ saat ia berhasil menyembuhkan seseorang.

Heechul menekan kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Coba pikir ini, jika kau berhasil menyembuhkan Paduka Raja maka akses kita untuk memasuki Istana semakin terbuka lebar. Dengar, mendapatkan kepercayaan dari mereka yang berkusa adalah sebuah keuntungan. Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini."

Dan ketamakan Kim Heechul adalah apa yang Baekhyun incar sebelum ia berniat meracuni sang Raja. Wanita itu tahu Heechul akan melakukan apapun untuk menembus celah keuntungan. Dia memang wanita yang begitu terobsesi dengan reputasi dan uang.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?" Baekhyun tetap bersandiwara sampai akhir. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun tahu jika segala ketegangan yang kini membaluti tembok Istana adalah perbuatannya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah pemain akupuntur yang handal. Yakinlah kau bisa."

Baekhyun masih mempetahankan wajah bingung yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin sebelum ia menatap Heechul dan mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

Heechul tersenyum puas sebelum berbalik dan mencoba berbicara dengan tuan Kwak, salah satu pejabat tinggi kepercayaan Park Sangyoon.

 **-oOo-**

"Dia menguasai kemampuan akupuntur sejak remaja, bahkan dia sering mengonati rekan-rekannya yang sakit." Heechul mengelus bahu tuan Kwak.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercainya? Lagipula apa kau pikir tuan Park akan membiarkan Baginda Raja diobati oleh wanita penghibur?"

"Dan hamba percaya tuan bisa meyakinkan pejabat Park untuk itu. Kalian berdua sangat dekat bukan?"

Tuan Kwak bergumam di balik janggut putihnya.

"Hamba hanya menawarkan bantuan saja, karena sepertinya kondisi Paduka Raja benar-benar mengkhawatirkan." Heechul terus memprovokasi keadaan.

"Bantuan apa maksudmu?"

Tuan Kwak merutuk karena tidak memilih tempat yang aman untuk berbincang dengan Heechul. Dan suara Park Sangyoon yang terdengar sedikit banyak membuatnya terintimidasi keadaan.

"Pejabat Park." Heechul membukuk hormat seraya melempar senyum kebangsawanannya.

"Aku mendengar kalian membicarakan Paduka Raja. Katakan."

"Begini—"

"Ahh hamba telah menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengobati Paduka Raja."

 _Dasar pria tua licik!_ Heechul merutuk dalam hati karena ucapannya diinterupsi oleh tuan Kwak.

"Benarkah?!" Sangyoon jelas merasa senang. Pun beberapa pejabat lain yang mengekorinya sedari tadi.

"Ya. Tapi.." Tuan Kwak menarik Sangyoon dari keramaian. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "Dia adalah seorang _gisaeng,_ tuan. Dan nyonya Kim begitu mengelu-elukan kemampuannya."

Sangyoon mengernyit. "Seorang _gisaeng_ belajar ilmu pengobatan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Lantas bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita harus mencobanya?"

"Apa harus?" Sebetulnya Sangyoon telah berputus asa, namun membiarkan seorang wanita penghibur mengobati Raja adalah hal yang mustahil.

 _Gisaeng_ mempunyai citra yang kontroversial, hal itu akan menodai keagungan sang Raja.

"Tuan, kondisi Baginda Raja semakin memburuk." Seorang kasim berucap terengah setelah menghampiri Sangyoon di pelataran Istana dengan berlarian.

Alhasil semua orang yang berada di sekitar semakin kalit dan panik.

"Apa?!"

"Tabib Choi mendiagnosa tidak adanya siklus pernapasan." Sang Kasim berujar panik.

Sangyoon sontak menoleh kepada tuan Kwak. "Bawa _gisaeng_ itu ke Istana Baginda, sekarang!" Gumamnya dengan mutlak.

Tuan Kwak mengangguk patuh dan Heechul yang sedari tadi mengamati nyaris berseru senang.

 **-oOo-**

"Ingat satu hal jangan pernah berlaku kurang ajar terhadap Baginda Raja, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar."

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat untuk setiap peringatan yang dilontarkan oleh tuan Kwak kepadanya.

"Jika aku tidak salah, bukankah kau budak yang Heechul tebus waktu itu?"

Benar, sekarang tuan Kwak mengingatnya. Karena wajah wanita itu tidak asing. Meski segala hal telah banyak berubah, gadis kumal yang dulu ia tahu sebagai budak kini menjelma menjadi wanita cantik yang berpotensi menjerat lawan jenis.

"Benar, tuan."

Tuan Kwak menyelidik lebih jauh dengan sorot matanya. "Apa Donghae yang mengajarimu ilmu pengobatan?"

"Ya. Paman Lee yang telah mengajari hamba." Si mugil masih menyahut dengan suara halus dan gestur kebangsawanan yang melekat. Mengesampingkan dendam saat mengingat bahwa pria tua yang kini menggiringnya menuju paviliun Raja adalah orang yang pernah menyiksanya dulu.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan, langkah mereka terhenti dan Baekhyun masih menunduk saat sebuah suara memenuhi gendang telinga.

"Jadi dia orangnya?"

Apa yang kini ia pijak telah kehilangan gravitasi, Baekhyun masih mengingat suara tua itu dengan baik. Suara seorang pria keji yang tega menghabisi kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun tentulah manusia biasa yang sulit menepis luka meski masa selalu mencari celah untuk menggerus apa yang tertanam di dalam ingatan. Dan kini ia tidak mampu mengendalikan kepalan tangan di balik lengan _hanbok_ yang dikenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Beri penghormatan kepada tuan Park!"

Baekhyun menyadari segala hal sebelum membungkuk dalam.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengobati Paduka Raja?" Tanya Sangyoon dengan suara pelan, sedangkan matanya menelisik segala arah. Memastikan penghuni Istana lain tidak tahu bahwa seorang _gisaeng_ lah yang akan mengobati Raja _joseon._

"Suatu kehormatan bagi hamba jika dipercaya untuk mengobati Paduka Raja, tuan." Baekhyun menyahut sebelum mendongak dan merangkai keberanian menatap pria tua itu tepat di kedua irisnya.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun syukuri di masa lalu. Saat di mana ia kerap mengikuti rapat darurat di balairung Istana, ada sebuah kain penghalang yang membatasi dirinya dengan para pejabat. Juga tentang dirinya yang kerap mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar sehingga tidak banyak yang tahu dengan jelas wajahnya saat itu. Dan tentu itu adalah sebuah keuntungan bagi Baekhyun yang telah membulatkan tekad untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Sangyoon mengamati wajah wanita di depannya untuk beberapa saat. Lantas mengangguk. "Bawa dia masuk." Titahnya kepada dua orang dayang.

Napas Baekhyun terurai lega saat melewati beberapa penjaga dan kini mulai melangkah di sebuah koridor. Setiap langkah yang terurai menyisakan kenangan lama yang membuat parunya kembali kehilangan fungsi.

Setiap ornamen yang melekat di dinding paviliun sang penguasa melemparnya kembali pada masa lalu.

 _Ayah, aku di sin_ _i._

 _Aku kembali._

Tiga pintu terhubung dibuka secara beruntun, kedua dayang yang menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Raja mempersilahkan dengan hormat.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan baju kebesaran seorang tabib, juga seorang wanita yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah Ibu Permaisuri karena pakaian tak asing yang dikenakan sontak menyambut wanita penghibur itu dengan rasa penasaran.

Baekhyun berlutut untuk sebuah formalitas.

"Lakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa."

Sangyoon bersuara di belakangnya. Lantas mengambil posisi di samping Sunhwa.

"Siapa dia? Bukankah dia salah satu dari wanita penghibur itu? Apa tuan telah kehilangan akal sehat? Kenapa membiarkan Baginda Raja ditangani oleh pelacur!" Disamping tidak ingin citra Istana menjadi buruk karena seorang _gisaeng,_ Sunhwa juga cukup sinis dan iri pada paras Baekhyun yang cantik luar biasa.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Geram Sangyoon dengan anda rendah.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan gestur anggun sebelum menoleh dengan gerak terbata pada sosok yang kini terbaring menyedihkan di atas alasnya.

Rasa bahagia yang Baekhyun rasa adalah untuk wajah pucat pasi dan penderitaan yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu lama menggugu rasa puas, karena niat utamanya meracuni pria itu adalah untuk menyembuhkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Baekhyun harus membuat dirinya terlihat berkesan dan mendapatkan akses yang lebar agar Istana mau menerima wanita penghibur seperti dirinya untuk dapat keluar masuk sesuka hati. Karena pembalasan dendam yang tepat adalah dengan berada di sekitar mereka. Alih-alih berperan sebagai musuh dari luar, Baekhyun akan menjelma menjadi teman baik. Dengan begitu pepatah bahwa teman baik lebih berbahaya daripada seorang musuh akan terasa lebih nyata.

Lihatlah, baju kebesaran yang dulu kerap dikenakan ayahnya kini melekat di tubuh putra seorang pembunuh.

Rasa geram itu diredam dengan cepat, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanyeol melalui dahi.

 _Tentu saja kau demam, Yang Mulia._ Batin Baekhyun dengan rasa puas.

Lantas wanita itu memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan.

 _Oh, hanya menunggu beberapa jam saja nyawamu tidak akan tertolong, Yang Mulia._

Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi, jika pria itu diharuskan mati maka Baekhyun harus telah lebih membayar lunas segala kemarahannya di masa lalu.

"Paduka keracunan?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada tabib Choi.

"Benar. Benar sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Tabib Choi jelas takjub dengan diagnosa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Dari mana seorang _gisaeng_ mempelajari ilmu pengobatan?

"Demamnya cukup tinggi, bibirnya juga memucat, dan tubuh Paduka mengigil hebat. Keringat dingin ini menguatkan asusmi. Hamba akan mencoba yang terbaik." Kemudian Baekhyun menunduk kecil kepada Sangyoon dan Ibu Permaisuri.

Wanita itu mulai menelanjangi dada sang Raja tanpa menghiraukan rutukan Ibu Permaisuri di belakangnya.

Berbekal keahlian yang ia pelajari, dan racun dari tanaman saga yang telah ia hafal cara penangannya di luar kepala itu adalah awal dari segalanya.

 _Jika detak jantungmu selemah ini, bagaimana kau akan sanggup untuk bertarung melawan dendamku, Yang Mulia._

Lalu wanita itu mulai memendamkan jarum akupuntur di beberapa titik vital.

 _Maka dari itu kau harus sembuh. Kau harus_ _berhutang_ _budi kepadaku._

Ada napas yang terurai keras dan lega, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri Chanyeol kembali mendapati celah untuk bernapas dengan benar karena sebuah prosedur pengobatan yang tepat.

Ketagangan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu seketika luruh. Setiap orang saling melempar tatap dengan kagum yang berpendar.

"Bagaimana?" Sangyoon memastikan.

"Hanya ini yang bisa hamba lakukan, tuan. Baginda Raja akan siuman beberapa jam ke depan. Dan racunnya akan terurai melalui air seni." Baekhyun berujar setelah selesai dengan beberapa jarum akupuntur di tubuh sang Raja.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Sangyoon.

Sementara pria paruh baya itu mulai menghela lega saat mendapati rona kembali menghias wajah putranya. Bibirnya pun mulai terlihat manusiawi meskipun kesadarannya masih belum pulih.

"Hamba akan meresepkan ramuan untuk memulihkan kesehatan Baginda Raja selama proses penyembuhan."

"Kau sudah bekerja keras." Sangyoon memuji wanita itu tanpa ragu.

Begitu pun dengan tabib Choi, dua orang kasim dan dayang.

Dibalik senyum yang tenang, Baekhyun tentu merasa sangat puas karena rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.

Setelah memohon undur diri, Baekhyun ditemani oleh dayang Istana keluar dari paviliun Raja.

"Aku akan mengantarnya ke paviliun barat." Seseorang dengan pakaian hitam dan pedang yang menyalang dari punggung menghadang.

Baekhyun tebak pria itu seusianya.

Tapi siapa dia?

"Tapi pengawal Oh.."

"Ini perintah dari tuan Park. Dia akan tidur di Istana malam ini."

"Apa katamu?" Baekhyun terdengar melemparkan sebuah protes.

Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Rombonganmu sudah pulang. Dan tuan Park memerintahkanmu untuk tidur di Istana malam ini karena besok pagi kau diharuskan memeriksa kembali kondisi Paduka Raja."

"Mereka pikir aku tabib atau apa?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan rutukan kecil.

"Semua orang akan langsung tahu bahwa kau bukan tabib."

 _Keparat ini sungguh kasar._

"Jaga sopan santunmu, tuan." Baekhyun tahu Sehun tengah menghakimi profesinya di balik mata elang berbahaya itu.

"Dia benar. Jaga sopan santunmu, Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun reflek berbalik pada sosok paruh baya yang seketika membuat napasnya tercekat hebat.

 _Guru?_

Wanita itu menunduk, menghindari hal-hal yang akan berakibat fatal karena bisa saja sosok itu mengenalnya.

Adalah Oh Minho, yang baru saja menghardik putranya, Sehun.

Kepala prajurit Istana itu datang untuk mengetahui kondisi kesehatan Raja dan kebetulan menjumpai perdebatan kecil yang dimulai oleh putranya.

"Jangan menghakimi keadaan orang lain. Lebih baik kau antar nona ini ke paviliun barat sekarang."

Selain sebuah anggukan kecil, Sehun tak sedikit pun bersuara sebelum kemudian menggiring Baekhyun ke tempat yang dituju.

Minho masih menancapkan atensinya pada punggung mungil si wanita penghibur. Lalu kernyitan di dahinya mengemuka karena terganggu oleh sesuatu.

 _Di mana aku pernah melihatnya?_

 **-oOo-**

Seingatnya tadi malam ia terjaga dalam keadaan terbaring lemah dan karena itu kelopak matanya kembali tertutup untuk kembali berbaur dengan alam bawah sadar, namun pagi ini Chanyeol mendapati dirinya tidak selunglai tadi malam.

Ia tebak tabib Istana yang telah menanganinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

Meski tetap saja ia tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahu atas apa yang terjadi padanya saat acara pesta berlangsung.

"Apa ada orang di luar?" Suara _baritone_ itu menggema dengan wibawa.

Lalu tiga pintu penghubung terbuka menyisakan pemandangan asing bagi Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?"

Jelas, Chanyeol amat antipati dengan orang asing. Terlebih dia berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin mutlak.

Terlebih untuk kedua kali, sosok itu adalah wanita dengan pakaian yang tidak pantas dipakai untuk berhadapan dengan seorang Raja.

Alis Chanyeol menukik tajam saat mengingat bahwa wanita berpakaian seperti itu banyak dijumpainya tadi malam.

Ya, para _gisaeng_ itu yang berani memakai _hanbok_ dengan jenis terlampau terhuka tersebut.

Lantas apa yang dilakukan seorang pelacur di kamarnya?

"Hamba membawa ramuan herbal untuk memulihkan kesehatan Paduka."

"Beraninya kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku!" Chanyeol membentak keras, merasa terhina.

"Ampuni hamba, Paduka." Sosok itu berlutut setelah meletakan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah porselen cekung berisi ramuan. "Nama hamba Byun Baekhyun. Semalam Paduka keracunan dan tuan Park memberi hamba tanggung jawab untuk merawat serta memulihkan kesehatan Paduka."

"Apa?" Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh dua hal.

 _Keracunan?_

"Kenapa harus kau?!"

Lantas apa ayahnya memang telah kehilangan kewarasan.

Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol adalah Raja _joseon_!

Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mempercayakan kesehatannya kepada seorang pelacur?

Apa semua tabib di Istana sudah mati?!

Chanyeol menekan kemarahannya hingga ke titik dasar karena ia tahu segala hal yang didasari oleh perintah ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang beralasan mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Angkat wajahmu."

Karena sejak awal Baekhyun menunduk dalam, tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada sang penguasa.

Perlahan, sosok yang berlutut itu menengadah. Setiap kali kelopak indahnya mengerjap menyapu kehalusan dari caranya melempar tatap.

Sunyi menjadi pertanda bahwa mereka membuat keadaan tidak wajar hanya dengan memandang satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mendapati kembali kewarasan dan kemudian memalingkan wajah. Apa ia pernah menjumpai iris bening itu sebelumnya?

"Ramuan ini harus Yang Mulia habiskan sebelum mendingin." Baekhyun menukas lembut lantas mengulurkan ramuan herbal yang ia buat kepada sang Raja.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat cairan pekat pahit itu melewati kerongkongan.

"Ampuni hamba karena lancang."

Baekhyun hanya berbasi-basi sebelum mengikis jarak dan menempelkan punggung tangan di dahi Chanyeol.

"Beraninya kau! Siapa yang kau sentuh?!"

Ya. Berani sekali wanita itu meninggikan posisi tubuhnya di atas Raja dan menyentuhnya tanpa takut akan sebuah konsekuensi.

Chanyeol menepis tangan halus itu secepat kilat, namun perlakuannya itu justru melahirkan senyum lembut dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah demamnya tidak berlarut-larut." Tukas Baekhyun dengan raut lega yang meyakinkan siapapun bahwa ia memang tengah dilanda rasa cemas sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu hamba mohon undur diri."

Wanita itu tidak lupa memberi penghormatan sebelum berbalik dan menyisakan aura kebangsawanan yang melakat oleh caranya mengurai langkah.

Tidak hanya itu, wanita berparas mempesona itu juga menyisakan kepalan tangan sang penguasa yang kini merasa geram, karena telah lengah membiarkan akal sehatnya menampik sinis pada seorang _gisaeng_ yang selama ini begitu tidak ia sukai hanya karena kecantikannya yang tak masuk akal.

 _Untuk seorang pelacur, dia b_ _erbekal cukup modal_ _._

 **TBC**

 **An:**

 **Baekhyun mah** _ **gisaeng**_ **tercantik dong di sini. Anak emasnya mak Heechul dan kesayangan para bangsawan. Ya gimana ya, wajar aja sih kalo si Raja nyaris kepelet hahaha..**

 **Ps: Di sini peran Chanyeol setelah menjadi Raja adalah pria paling patah hati sejagad raya y** **a** **h** **aha** **gimana gak? Ditinggal mati sang istri**

 **Skor udah 1-1 belum? Atau ½ - 1? Atau belum apa-apa? Kaleeemmm masih panjaaangg wkwkwk**

 **Oh ya! Animo untuk ff ini bener-bener luar biasa! Sampe terharu baca review kalian T.T thankyou so so sooooo matcha! Aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kelyaaann. Saranghaeyo!**

 **See you next chapt! SAMPISCHU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SWORD's MEMORIES**

•

"Beri penghormatan untuk Baginda Raja!"

Seruan seorang kasim yang memimpin jalannya rombongan istana itu terdengar lantang.

Lautan manusia yang memadati jalanan pusat kota pun sontak mematuhi perintah. Mereka berlutut dan bersujud saat tandu yang membawa sang penguas _Joseon_ itu membelah keramaian.

Banyak decak kagum yang berjatuhan karena merasa terhormat bisa melihat Raja secara langsung dalam jarak dekat.

Sosok itu bersila di balik kelambu keemasan, di dalam tandunya, Chanyeol tidak sedikit pun lengah, maniknya memperhatikan satu persatu rakyatnya yang tengah memberi penghormatan di bawah sana. Rasa harunya bertahan untuk beberapa saat sebelum kernyitan di dahi mengemuka, Chanyeol mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya geram dalam hitungan detik.

Dari awal banyak pihak yang menentang keputusannya untuk mengunjungi pemukiman penduduk di perbatasan pusat kota, para pejabat tinggi menggunakan alasan kesehatan Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini bermasalah sebagai alasan. Namun kemiskinan yang saat ini Chanyeol jumpai di beberapa titik kumuh tak terjamah belas kasih adalah sebuah jawaban mengapa para menteri itu bersemangat menghadang rombongannya di depan gerbang utama istana.

"Para cecunguk itu membual tentang kesejahteraan rakyat!"

Yang pertama kali menoleh pada desisan geram Chanyeol adalah Sehun. Pengawal pribadinya yang sejak awal setia menunggang kuda di samping tandu. Lantas Sehun mengikuti arah pandang yang membuat alis Chanyeol menukik tajam.

Sehun menghela kecil. Adalah hal yang wajar jika ia merasa Chanyeol geram pada kemiskinan yang masih terlihat di beberapa sudut kota. Karena yang Sehun tahu Park Chanyeol tidaklah selalu sepenuhnya seorang bidak di bawah kendali ayahnya.

Terkadang Chanyeol memberontak, jika kuasa dan otoritas ayahnya telah melenceng jauh dan berlebihan yang berimbas pada kesejahteraan rakyatnya maka Chanyeol akan nekat melawan arus.

Alasannya mutlak. Karena Chanyeol adalah seorang Raja, ia telah lama bersumpah dan hal pertama yang ia pelajari sesaat setelah tahta itu diberikan kepadanya adalah kesejahteraan rakyat.

Tentu. Chanyeol tidak duduk di atas singgasana untuk sekedar memuaskan obsesi sang ayah. Ia berkuasa bukan hanya untuk gelar yang akan membuat harum nama leluhurnya. Park Chanyeol telah lama memegang tekad bahwa ia harus menjadi Raja yang sesungguhnya, terlepas dari rasa sesal yang teramat dalam ketika ia kerap diingatkan bahwa tahta yang ia genggam adalah hasil dari pertumpahan darah di masa lalu.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam geram untuk beberapa saat, sementara tangannya telah lama terkepal erat. "Hun- _a…_ "

"Hamba siap menjalankan titah Paduka." Sehun menunduk penuh hormat di atas kuda yang ia tunggangi.

"Mau bersenang-senang nanti malam?"

Sehun meluangkan waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, kemudian ia mengerti pada satu hal saat seringai kecil terpatri di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Pengawal Raja yang mahir bermain pedang itu lantas menunduk patuh.

•••

Sesungguhnya apa yang Chanyeol katakan siang tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bersenang-senang yang dimaksud masih membutuhkan perjuangan karena Sehun harus melumpuhkan dua orang pengawal istana yang berjaga di gerbang selatan malam itu.

Hal itu dilakukan agar ia bisa menyelundupkan Chanyeol keluar dari istana tanpa pengawalan ketat.

Tentu saja, sebagai Raja banyak aturan yang harus ditaati termasuk tidak keluar masuk istana tanpa pengawalan resmi demi keselamatan. Meskipun nyatanya ini adalah kali ke sekian Chanyeol melanggar aturan tersebut.

Ia akan senantiasa membuat dirinya tidak mencolok dengan mengenakan pakaian layaknya rakyat biasa jika sudah berhasil keluar dari istana. Begitu pun Sehun.

Kini kedua pria yang mengenakan hanbok sutra dalam penyamaran itu telah terbebas dari belenggu tembok kokoh istana. Mereka berjalan melewati pemukiman warga yang tak jauh dari kawasan istana dengan waspada sebelum kemudian berbaur dengan keramaian di pusat kota.

Chanyeol yang masih menggendong tangan di belakang tubuhnya mengernyit pada gempita malam yang tak biasa. "Hun- _a…"_

Sehun yang tengah menyelidik ke berbagai arah dengan waspada karena mengutamakan keselamatan Chanyeol kini berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kepada tuannya.

"Apakah ada perayaan yang istana lupakan malam ini?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan saat meyadari apa yang membuat Chanyeol bingung. Suasana pusat kota malam ini memang terasa lebih ramai dari yang Sehun tahu. Ada banyak warga yang hilir mudik dengan wajah ceria seperti akan merayakan sebuah perayaan, para pedagang kaki lima dan berbagai kedai pun masih bereksistensi ketika seharusnya mereka telah lama pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

"Hamba akan mencari tahu."

Chanyeol mengekori Sehun dan memasang telinga sebaik mungkin ketika pengawal pribadinya tersebut mengorek informasi dari salah seorang pedagang.

"Putri dari pejabat tinggi istana berulang tahun. Dan kabarnya akan ada festival lampion di balai kota malam ini. Tuan Kwak bahkan memerintahkan para pedagang untuk menjajakan dagangan secara gratis untuk khalayak ramai demi memeriahkan perayaan ulang tahun putrinya." Seru salah seorang pedagang.

"Oh itu sangat membuat kami kesulitan, untung dari berjualan tidak selalu banyak dan mereka mengancam akan menaikkan pajak jika kami tidak menuruti perintah pejabat Kwak." Keluh yang lainnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Mereka yang hobi bersenang-senang dengan para _gisaeng_ tidak akan pernah peduli dengan kesengsaraan rakyat kecil seperti kami. Bagaimana bisa Paduka Raja membiarkan para keparat itu menjadi pejabat tinggi istana? _"_

Para pedagang itu mulai menciptakan riuh yang penuh kekesalan.

Sehun terpancing karena nama Raja ikut serta menjadi perbincangan penuh kebencian yang menjadi topik pembicaraan, ia hendak menarik pedang di balik hanbok yang dikenakan jika saja Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

Segala hal yang terucap sebagai informasi memang tak luput dari dua telinga Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama di samping wajahnya yang sudah lama mengeras dalam amarah.

Sehun menekan emosinya hingga ke dasar dan membuangnya melalui helaan kecil.

Chanyeol berlalu lebih dulu dan Sehun kembali mengawalnya setelah berterima kasih untuk informasi yang didapat.

"Sepertinya tidak sopan jika kita tidak memberi ucapan selamat kepada putri pejabat Kwak. Kau setuju, Hun- _a_?"

"Hamba tahu di mana tempat para menteri partai barat menghabiskan waktu."

Chanyeol mendecih kecil. "Tunggu sampai pesta mereka berakhir menjadi neraka." Tukasnya dengan desisan geram.

 **-oOo-**

Balai kota disewa khusus sebagai tempat untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun putri dari salah satu pejabat tinggi istana.

Satu dari sekian banyak kemeriahan yang berlangsung tak menandingi gelak tawa di salah satu rumah bordil yang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung dari kalangan bangsawan.

Bunyi merdu kecapi yang dipetik oleh jemari lentik mengiringi sebuah tarian indah yang dibawakan oleh _gisaeng_ senior, menjadi hiburan yang memabukkan bagi mereka yang menjabat gelar tinggi di istana.

Tuan Kwak meneguk araknya dengan nikmat seraya menyusun siasat agar bisa menelanjangi si penari itu ketika pesta berakhir nanti.

Yang lainnya tengah sibuk menyantap berbagai hidangan di atas meja, dan ada pula yang sibuk bermain nakal dan mengganggu para _gisaeng_ dengan tingkah mereka yang kurang ajar.

"Apakah tuan-tuan menikmati pertunjukannya?" Seorang wanita setengah baya muncul di balik pintu, auranya terasa begitu haus akan sebuah sanjungan.

"Kau mendidik anak-anakmu dengan baik, nyonya Kim."

Heechul tersenyum jumawa oleh satu pujian yang ia harapkan.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat Baekhyun, di mana dia?" Salah seorang pejabat yang mengidolakan Baekhyun bertanya.

"Oh, Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap. Dia akan akan bergabung sebentar lagi. Tidak mungkin bintang utama tidak turut serta menghibur tuan-tuan sekalian." Heechul tertawa renyah di balik punggung tangan.

Setelah yakin anak didiknya tidak melakukan kesalahan saat menghibur para tamu penting, Heechul memohon undur diri.

Tak lama setelah pintu ditutup, ada yang kembali membukanya dari luar. Kesenangan para menteri partai barat itu kembali diinterupsi, mulanya mereka berantusias karena berpikir bahwa Baekhyun yang menguak daun pintu dengan cara digeser, namun semua orang telah lebih dulu dibuat terkejut dengan bola mata yang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat siapa sosok yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

Wajah pucat Heechul di belakang sosok itu seperti sebuah mimpi buruk bagi mereka yang kini kelu.

"Hmm berapa banyak pajak yang dipungut dari rumah bordil ini, menteri Kwak?"

"Ya-yang Mulia!" Semua orang berseru setelah menyadari sang penguasa yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura mematikan.

"Oh…" Chanyeol terkekeh di balik punggung tangan setelah menyempatkan diri mengagumi desain mewah sebuah rumah bordil yang dirasanya sama sekali tidak berguna. "Semua orang membicarakan pesta ulang tahun putri dari menteri perpajakan yang diselenggarakan di balai kota. Dan ku pikir akan terkesan tidak sopan jika aku tidak mampir dan mengucapkan selamat."

"Te-terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Paduka. Ta-tapi Yang Mulia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk sampai kemari."

Tuan Kwak terbata seraya bersujud, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa sang Raja akan memergokinya tengah bersenang-senang dengan para _gisaeng._

"Kau melukai harga diriku." Tukas Chanyeol seraya mengurai langkah untuk masuk.

Semua orang beringsut dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di tempat duduk utama.

"Aku dan Sehun datang sejauh ini untuk ikut merayakan pesta ulang tahun putrimu dan kau keberatan?!"

Banyak yang terlonjak kaget saat penguasa _Joseon_ itu menggebrak meja.

"Ampuni kelancangan hamba, Paduka. Hamba pantas mati!" Tuan Kwak kembali berseru karena merasa ngeri pada kemarahan yang tertahan di kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

Namun ketegangan dapat Chanyeol kontrol dengan baik oleh kekehan renyah yang terlontar setelahnya.

"Oh ayolah, jangan merasa tegang. Kalian semua membuatku tidak nyaman."

Mereka mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan cengirang tidak tahu malu.

"Urusan siapa yang pantas mati akan aku perhitungkan setelah ini."

Dan semua orang kembali senyap.

Chanyeol tergelak keras. "Selera humor kalian memang payah. Kau…" lantas menujuk salah seorang _gisaeng_ yang telah lama memucat karena aura sang Raja benar-benar mematikan.

"Lancang sekali! Baginda Raja memanggilmu!" Bentak tuan Kwak.

"Y-ya… Yang Mulia." _Gisaeng_ itu terbata.

"Tuangkan arak untukku." Tukas Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia…" tuan Kwak menganga tidak percaya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, menteri Kwak? Apa aku tidak diperbolehkan minum?"

"Se-sebuah kehormatan bagi kami, Yang Mulia!"

Chanyeol muak dengan semua orang, mereka semua bersujud seolah Chanyeol memang ditakuti, namun pria itu tahu mereka kerap mencemoohnya di belakang.

"Tenang saja, jangan tegang. Kalian di sini untuk berpesta dan bersenang-senang bukan? Nikmati saja hidangannya." Tukas Chanyeol sebelum kemudian meneguk araknya.

Para pejabat itu mulai merasa tenang dan kembali menikmati sisa kesenangan mereka dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Park Chanyeol memang mempunyai aura sang penguasa yang mampu mengintimidasi.

"Ahh, apa kalian tahu kunjunganku di pusat kota tadi siang membuahkan hasil yang sangat tidak terduga."

Semua orang kembali mati kutu. Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan cangkir berisi arak lantas memejamkan mata dengan geram setelah mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Di mana ia menjumpai banyaknya kemiskinan yang masih merajarela.

"Ha-hamba tidak mengerti maksud paduka."

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada tuan Kwak. "Oh tentu saja, Ayahanda memungut siapapun untuk menjadi menteri, termasuk orang-orang dungu yang tidak akan mengerti apapun mengenai kesejahteraan rakyat. Bukan begitu, Hun- _a?"_

Sehun yang sedari tadi setia di samping Chanyeol menunduk dan mengangguk penuh hormat.

"Haruskah aku menyeret kalian satu persatu untuk memperlihatkan dan tahu apa maksudku?"

Mereka tidak sedungu itu. Chanyeol tahu mereka cukup peka dan tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol tengah membahas kemiskinan yang entah mengapa bisa merajarela ketika ia yakin telah mengabdikan segenap jiwa untuk kesejahteraan rakyatnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan kami menyelesaikan tugas kami sebagai pengibur malam ini, Yang Mulia."

Suara lain. Seorang wanita. Dan sosoknya yang baru saja menggeser pintu terbalut oleh hanbok tipis dengan lekukan tubuh yang nyaris dapat terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Rambutnya tidak tertata anggun seperti yang terakhir kali Chanyeol lihat, namun setiap helai yang kini dibiarkan menjuntai terlihat begitu lembut tersapu angin semu.

Demi apapun Chanyeol terganggu oleh raut angkuh di balik riasan wajah seorang wanita penghibur itu.

"Beraninya kau masuk tanpa sopan santun ketika Paduka Raja ada di sini!" Sehun mendesis geram dan telah lama mengeluarkan pedang dari pinggangnya.

Beberapa _gisaeng_ lain memekik tertahan, dan para menteri sama terkejutnya.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di tengah lantai pertunjukan, ia membungkuk penuh hormat pada satu-satunya penguasa _Joseon_ tanpa sedikit pun terkecoh oleh tatapan mematikan yang Sehun berikan.

"Paduka di sini untuk andil memeriahkan ulang tahun putri tuan Kwak, maka dari itu tugas hamba menghibur siapapun yang hadir."

"Di-dia Baekhyun, jika Yang Mulia lupa dia yang—"

"Yang terakhir kali mengotori Istana dengan tarian erotisnya malam itu." Chanyeol memotong ucapan tuan Kwak dengan kalimat pedas dan ia tidak mendapati kepuasan karena wanita itu justru melempar sebuah senyum simpul. "Oh baiklah, jika memang kau merasa harus memenuhi kewajibanmu, lakukan. Aku hanya harus menahan mual mulai dari sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia menunduk kecil sebelum mengisyaratkan temannya untuk memainkan kecapi. Saat nada nyaring itu memenuhi gendang telinga, Baekhyun mulai bergerak, langkahnya gemulai, tubuhnya meliuk dalam sebuah tarian yang memabukan para bangsawan, kecuali Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin saja.

Sosok penuh intimidasi itu tak berekspresi, bukan karena setia melihat wanita penghibur itu menari dalam balutan hanbok tipis seperti seorang pelacur sejati, namun ia tengah merutuk karena diingatkan lagi pada fakta bahwa wanita itu yang tengah mengobatinya.

 _Dari sekian banyak manusia, mengapa harus pelacur seperti ini yang mengobatiku?_

Nyanyian berakhir, Baekhyun bersimpuh setelah gerakannya menemui titik ujung. Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi ruangan dan Chanyeol muak. Dan mual.

Pria itu bangkit diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Yang Mulia!" Semua menteri berseru.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun. Entah mengapa ia merasa wanita itu selalu berusaha membuatnya kalah. Ini kali kedua pertemuan mereka dan Chanyeol kembali dibuat geram seperti terakhir kali saat kesehatannya pulih karena jasa wanita itu.

"Selamat kepada putrimu, menteri Kwak."

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengurai langkah keluar. Dilihatnya wanita itu membungkuk dan tutur serta gesturnya yang anggun dan berkelas benar-benar membuat Chanyeol bertambah muak.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

Salah satu pejabat mendecih remeh. "Berani sekali dia mengintimidasi kita seperti itu."

"Oh kenapa tuan-tuan sekalian menggerutu? Bukankah hal yang wajar jika beliau disegani? Ketimbang tuan-tuan sekalian, beliau jauh lebih berkuasa. Ingat, beliau itu Raja." Celoteh Baekhyun seraya menuangkan minuman kepada pelanggannya.

"Oh, Baekhyun- _ie_ kau seperti penyelamat. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah penampilanmu yang luar biasa." Puji salah satu pembual berkedok jabatan tinggi istana itu.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Aku saja masih ingin melihat penampilan Baekhyun _-ie_ kita yang cantik dan menggoda. Dia justru melarikan diri."

"Oh, menduda sejak remaja bisa saja membuat seseorang kehilangan orientasinya. Raja kita mungkin sudah tidak normal."

Semua orang tergelak dan mencemooh, riuh kesenangan kembali terlahir dan Baekhyun mendapat pujian untuk itu. Namun dari sekian banyak tawa yang mengudara, hanya Baekhyun yang menyimpan sedikit keterkejutan.

 _Kau…_

 _Apa yang terjadi pada istrimu?_

 **-oOo-**

"Apa Yang Mulia baik-baik saja?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah separuh jalan terjebak oleh kebisuan.

"Wanita itu sudah mempermalukanku. Dia menginterupsi kemarahanku dengan pertunjukan murahan seperti itu."

Sehun tidak menyahut karena selama ini ia adalah pihak yang lebih banyak diam dan merasapi apa yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat wajah para cecunguk itu seperti mencemoohku tadi."

"Yang Mulia bisa membahasnya esok hari di rapat balairung, mengumpulkan semua menteri dan melupakan kemarahan Yang Mulia malam ini."

Chanyeol bethenti melangkah. "Lagipula siapa yang memberi izin wanita itu untuk mengobatiku tempo hari?"

"Tuan Park yang memberi titah, Yang Mulia."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang Raja di sini?" Gerutu Chanyeol seraya kembali mengurai langkah.

Nyatanya hal itu membekas, Chanyeol tidak pernah menanamkan prinsip berhutang budi kepada siapapun. Sekalipun ia adalah seorang Raja yang layak diperlakukan lebih dari apapun yang berharga, namun nyatanya kini ia tengah menyusun siasat untuk dapat terbebas dari hutang budi pada wanita itu.

Ya. Wanita penghibur itu.

Karena Chanyeol akan merasa terus terganggu setiap kali wanita itu muncul di pelupuk mata sebelum ia membayar hutang budinya.

 **-oOo-**

Suaranya terdengar lantang dan menggema, apa yang terlontar dari _baritone_ dan bahkan mampu menggertak pilar tinggi nan kokoh balairung istana itu adalah sebentuk kemarahan.

Di atas singgasana, Chanyeol menatap berang pada tiga baris pejabat yang terdiri dari para menteri, seperti ingin menguliti keseluruhan cecunguk yang bersembunyi di balik topeng abdi istana tersebut.

"Memaksa menaikkan pajak, mengabaikan sumber pangan warga, memungut upeti dari rakyat miskin! Dan bahkan di antara kalian masih ada yang memelihara budak!" Sang penguasa menggebrak kursi dengan keras. Kemarahannya semakin mencuat di balik urat leher yang mengemuka dan menegang. Garis wajahnya mengeras dan matanya tampak setajam belati.

Para menteri yang merasa telah menyalahi aturan menunduk dan tidak berani menyahut.

Kubu partai barat adalah apa yang Chanyeol incar. Pria itu tahu sejak dulu mereka selalu bermain licik dengan memanfaatkan sebuah jabatan.

Sementara kubu partai timur merasa sedikit tenang karena mereka tidak pernah sedikit pun melenceng dari aturan Raja dan juga istana.

"Siapa kalian berani memperbudak rakyatku?!"

Telah sejak lama Chanyeol menghapus perbudakan, karena pikirnya tidak ada manusia yang layak diperlakukan setara binatang apalagi jika itu adalah rakyatnya.

"Kalian berceloteh tentang pajak, pajak dan pajak. Kesejahteraan dan keadilan untuk rakyat tapi apa? Kemiskinan yang aku jumpai kemarin benar-benar merusak penglihatan!"

Chanyeol nyaris melempar meja karena amarahnya yang tidak terbendung.

"Apa hasil memungut pajak berada pada tempatnya, pejabat Kwak?"

Tuan Kwak yang merupakan menteri perpajakan dan sedari tadi merasa terpojok karena kebusukannya dikorek kini menengadah dengan terbata.

"Kenapa? Setahuku kau memberlakukan kenaikan jumlah pajak pada para pedagang di pusat kota meskipun dalam dokumen hanya tertulis laporan lama!" Kecam Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara, mereka terlalu takut menghadapi amukan Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Keributan macam apa sepagi ini?"

Seseorang merangsek pintu utama balairung. Dan Chanyeol hafal siapa pemilik suara yang memang tidak mempunyai sedikit pun rasa segan terhadap Chanyeol yang tengah memimpin jalannya inspeksi. Pria itu mengalihkan atensi pada sang ayah yang baru saja masuk dengan langkah yakin seperti tengah menampung segala kebenaran.

Sangyoon telah sampai di pangkal barisan para menteri sebelum ia membungkuk sebagai formalitas kepada sang Raja. "Mohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba, tapi Yang Mulia harus memperhatikan kesehatan Yang Mulia sendiri saat ini."

"Apa?" Chanyeol nyaris mengorek lubang telinga atas apa yang ayahnya ucapkan. "Jadi maksudmu aku harus duduk dan diam di saat kesejahteraan rakyatku diinjak-injak oleh para cecunguk ini?!"

"Yang Mulia!" Sangyoon tidak terima mendapat bentakan dari putranya yang selama ini berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Kemiskinan merajarela! Bagaimana bisa kau menempatkan mereka yang haus akan kasta di atas nasib rakyatku!" Chanyeol tidak ingin kalah. Ia telah lama mengalah dan kali ini kesabarannya benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk.

"Paduka! Aku masih memegang peranan penting dalam perpolitikan istana." Desis Sangyoon dengan sengit yang mendapatkan respon bermacam dari kedua kubu.

Menteri partai barat tentu bersorak dalam hati karena keserakahan mereka dipelopori oleh Sangyoon.

Bahu Chanyeol merosot sementara tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Matanya memerah, menyimpan segala amarah namun mulutnya kelu karena untuk ke sekian kali ia tunduk di bawah otoritas sang ayah.

"Rapat hari ini aku nyatakan selesai. Silahkan kembali pada tugas masing-masing." Mutlak Sangyoon.

Chanyeol bergeming di atas singgasana saat satu persatu menteri meninggalkan balairung.

Tidak hanya itu, selain Chanyeol dan Sangyoon, semua orang berlalu memberi ruang pada ayah dan anak itu.

Sangyoon berbalik lantas mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol, mengindahkan fakta bahwa putranya adalah seorang Raja yang pantas disegani. "Anak tidak tahu diuntung! Kau pikir dari mana tahta itu berasal? Berani sekali menyombongkan diri dengan membawa-bawa kesejahteraan rakyat di hadapanku!"

Bahu Chanyeol sepenuhnya runtuh saat Sangyoon berbalik dan berlalu. Tidak ada yang terbesit dalam benaknya kecuali mengutuk ketidakberdayaan.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol gagal mempertahankan harga diri di hadapan semua orang, ayahnya jelas membuatnya tampak seperti seekor anak anjing yang tidak berdaya. Chanyeol dipermalukan untuk ke sekian kali dan tentu amarahnya saat ini membutuhkan satu pelampiasan.

 **-oOo-**

Kemarahan Chanyeol membawanya pada pedalaman hutan yang dijauhi oleh penduduk setempat. Selain karena cerita mistis yang menyeruak, konon di dalam hutan itu tersebar beberapa binatang buas.

Ketika hal itu menjadi satu-satunya alasan kuat bagi warga untuk melindungi diri dari bahaya, Chanyeol justru menulikan telinga. Tanpa Sehun, kini pria yang mengenakan baju zirah dengan kepala terikat kain ciri khas prajurit itu memijak dan melangkah lebih jauh di dalam hutan.

Di samping tidak sedikit pun merasa takut, sebuah amarah yang masih membara tentunya mampu membuat seseorang nekat menantang maut.

Pedang mengilat andalannya tersampir di pinggang, sementara belasan anak panah setia terpendam di dalam wadah yang ia tempatkan di punggung. Busur yang tampak siaga di kedua tangan itu membuat gesturnya tampak serupa prajurit yang tengah berperang. Kaki beralaskan sepatu anyam rotan itu mulai melangkah dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol sadar bahwa kini ia tengah menapaki kawasan sepi yang disebut-sebut sebagai sarang dari binatang buas.

Tujuannya memang mencari sarana untuk bisa menjadi sasaran amukan atas kemarahannya, dan baginya tidak ada lawan yang sepadan selain gelegar auman seekor binatang bertubuh besar dan berbulu pirang bergaris hitam.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit saat jarak belasan meter menguji kemampuannya dalam memanah. Pria itu nyaris melesatkan satu anak panah saat dirasanya posisinya di balik pohon besar itu telah sesuai, namun dahinya mengernyit saat satu pemandangan menyapa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan seekor harimau yang menjadi incarannya di depan sana, yang membuatnya terusik adalah sosok manusia lain di arah berbeda yang ia lihat mengincar harimau yang sama.

Chanyeol nyaris mengumpat jika saja ia tidak lebih dulu melihat seekor harimau lain yang bersiap menerkam sosok itu di belakangnya.

"Di belakangmu, payah!" Desis Chanyeol karena orang itu tidak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengincarnya. Pria itu geram sebelum melesatkan satu anak panah.

Auman harimau yang berhasil menjadi sasaran anak panah Chanyeol sontak membuat orang itu berjengit di depan sana. Satu harimau yang tersisa memiliki insting kuat terhadap sesamanya, binatang buas itu lantas mengaum sebelum niatnya untuk menerkam apa yang ada di dekatnya digagalkan oleh Chanyeol yang melesat membelah udara.

Chanyeol berlari secepat kilat lalu menarik pedang dari pinggang. Ia mengarahkan sayatan pada tubuh harimau namun binatang buas itu berhasil menghindar.

"Berdiri di belakangku!"

Orang yang diperintah oleh Chanyeol itu memakai penutup wajah. Untuk sesaat kedua alisnya bertaut namun kesadaran membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri lebih baik kau pergi." Ketusnya dengan nada geram karena sosok pria yang ia kenali beberapa saat lalu itu berdiri di depannya dengan gestur melindungi.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut rasa syukurmu. Karena dari awal harimau ini adalah mangsaku!" Chanyeol masih sibuk menyerang sang harimau dan di saat yang sama ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara dari sosok yang kini ia lindungi dari serangan binatang buas tersebut.

"Siapa yang bilang? Aku yang mengincarnya sejak awal!"

Chanyeol berbalik sesaat karena semakin mengenali suara itu. Alhasil fokusnya terganggu dan hal itu memberi keuntungan kepada si harimau. Chanyeol mengerang kecil akibat cakaran brutal sang harimau di lengan kanannya. Pria itu lantas merintih karena setelahnya punggungnya menjadi sasaran amukan sang harimau bertubi-tubi.

Rasa panas menjalar dengan cepat seiring dengan darah segar yang mengalir hingga ujung jari, Chanyeol nyaris limbung dan hanya mampu menyaksikan bagaimana ia mendapat pembelaan dari sosok yang sedari tadi ia lindungi.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya, bagaimana tubuh mungil yang ia yakini tidak dimiliki oleh pria mana pun itu membelah udara dan bagaimana lengan kecil itu dengan lihai memainkan pedang sebelum mengoyak tubuh sang harimau dalam satu kali tebasan.

Siapa dia?

Siapa sosok di balik penutup wajah yang kini berhasil menumbangkan seekor harimau besar itu?

Chanyeol terbatuk, dan ia yakin darah segar yang tersembur dari mulutnya saat ini tengah memberitahu seberapa parah luka yang ia terima.

Segalanya semakin berputar dengan cepat, Chanyeol limbung.

"Hei! Sadarlah!"

Namun Chanyeol menyaksikan bagaimana sosok mungil di balik pakaian pria dan penutup wajah jtu berlutut di samping tubuhnya yang tersungkur di atas tanah. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Chanyeol menjumpai satu hal yang menyeret memori.

Dimana ia pernah melihat sepasang iris jernih di balik kain penutup wajah itu?

Rasanya Chanyeol telah lama mempertanyakan keberadaan mata bening itu. Tapi, di mana ia pernah menjumpainya?

Otaknya tak dapat lebih jauh mencerna namun ia benci terjebak rasa penasaran, tangannya perlahan terulur dan sejurus kemudian ia menarik penutup wajah itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit kecil pada wajah mungil dan raut wajah polos yang mengganggu, lantas perlahan dunia menggelap dan kesadarannya terenggut.

"Hei! Bangun!" Sosok yang telah berhasil mengalahkan harimau itu mengutuk ketika mendapati Chanyeol tumbang dengan luka yang cukup parah di bagian punggung. "Sial! Aku datang ke sini untuk berburu bukan untuk direpotkan oleh anak pembunuh sepertimu!"

Adalah Baekhyun yang kini merutuk dan memikirkan siasat apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang seperti itu?

"Lagipula Raja macam apa tanpa pengawalan dan berkeliaran di hutan terlarang? Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?!"

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun menyesali perbuatannya, jika saja sejak tadi ia membagi fokus dan teringat bahwa pria itu adalah anak dari seseorang yang ia benci maka Baekhyun tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkan harimau itu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

"Apa aku tinggalkan saja dia di sini?"

 **-oOo-**

Rasanya asing, ketika kelopak mata yang entah sejak kapan terpejam itu kini terjaga dan telinga lebar ciri khasnya dipaksa mendengar suara jangkrik yang memerangi kesunyian.

Matanya perlahan terbuka, Chanyeol hanya menjumpai satu lentera usang yang menempel di dinding. Tidak ada udara dingin yang menyerang karenanya Chanyeol menebak tubuhnya yang kebas berada di bawah perlindungan sehelai selimut.

Chanyeol mendengus kecil, bukan selimut namun sebuah jubah besar yang dipaksa menjadi perisai untuk memerangi hawa dingin.

Chanyeol mengabaikan siapa pemilik jubah bercorak floral juga wewangian manis khas seorang perempuan, karena ia merasa lebih penasaran tentang tempat usang yang kini menaungi dirinya.

 _Di mana aku?_

Pertanyaan itu layak terlintas. Chanyeol mengerang kecil saat ia berusaha bangun dan merangkai kekuatan.

"Akh!"

"Hamba sudah melakukan sebisanya. Hamba bahkan menjahit punggung dan lengan Paduka yang robek tapi kondisi Paduka nyaris menyamai orang sekarat."

Chanyeol menoleh dengan sigap pada sumber suara, mengabaikan kalimat yang jauh dari kata sopan. "Kau…" suara itu parau.

Kini Chanyeol ingat, sebelum kesadarannya menghilang siang tadi ia telah tahu siapa sosok pemburu harimau di balik penutup wajah.

Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk membungkuk hormat untuk sebuah formalitas. Di tangannya ada sebuah nampan kayu dan sebuah mangkuk porselen berisi ramuan pekat.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa diselamatkan oleh Paduka dari amukan dua ekor harimau… meskipun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya."

"Kau… menggerutu? Perlu aku ingatkan—akh!" Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengerang saat Baekhyun membantunya bangun.

"Aku sudah bilang aku merasa terhormat karena Paduka mau repot-repot menyelematkanku."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan. Ia lebih peduli tentang rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh yang dilapisi kain usang, dari pada mendengar celotehan wanita yang tak pernah ia duga bisa ia temui di pedalaman hutan.

Seingatnya wanita bernama Baekhyun itu hanya akan ia jumpai di sebuah rumah bordil, memakai pakaian tipis tidak sopan dan menjual seulas senyum pada pria-pria hidung belang.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan terlihat lebih manusiawi dengan pakaian pria yang kini dikenakannya.

"Menilai penampilan seorang wanita adalah sebuah pelecehan." Celetuk Baekhyun saat tahu Chanyeol tak berhenti menyisir atensi pada sosoknya.

"Aku tidak menemukan kalimat itu di buku sastra mana pun."

"Memang, itu harusnya menjadi prinsip seorang pria."

Chanyeol nyaris menekan garis tipis di bibir, namun rasa geram itu tak mengemuka karena ia telah lebih dulu dipaksa meminum ramuan yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini tempat apa? Dan kita ada di mana?"

"Kita masih di hutan. Kondisi Yang Mulia sangat mengenaskan dan hamba tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membawa Yang Mulia ke gubuk kecil ini. Beruntunglah kita menemukannya bahkan ada beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkan meskipun kondisinya sudah tidak layak pakai."

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Baekhyun mengingat dengan seksama. "Empat jam."

Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidung. "Apa yang dilakukan wanita penghibur di pedalaman hutan?"

"Lantas apa yang dilakukan seorang Raja di tempat berbahaya tanpa pengawalan ketat? Apa pengawal pribadi Paduka yang berwajah beku itu sudah mengundurkan diri?"

"Menghina Sehun sama dengan menghinaku."

Dari awal Baekhyun tidak menyimpan sedikit pun rasa takut pada Chanyeol meskipun pria itu menduduki kasta tertinggi, karena yang wanita itu tahu hanyalah memupuk rasa benci agar dendamnya di masa lalu bisa ia balas.

Baekhyun sadar Park Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya turut andil pada pertumpahan darah yang membuat wanita itu kehilangan orang-orang yang dikasihinya dalam hidup, namun Baekhyun kerap diingatkan bahwa pria itu adalah anak dari seseorang yang berperan besar dalam masa lalu yang amat pahit itu.

Dan Baekhyun telah memulainya, pun menolong sang Raja _Joseon_ saat ini adalah bagian dari rencana yang telah ia susun dengan matang. Baekhyun memilih menyeret tubuh Chanyeol yang berlumuran darah segar ke sebuah gubuk yang ia syukuri berkesistensi di pedalaman hutan. Dan wanita itu hanya harus melahirkan simpatik lebih banyak atas pengorbanannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh anggun di balik punggung tangan. "Tentu saja sebagai rakyat _Joseon_ , sudah sewajibnya hamba menolong dan melindungi Paduka. Anda begitu dicintai oleh rakyat, bersyukurlah untuk itu."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Meski sisi sinis dalam dirinya masih ada, namun ia tidak akan melupakan pelajaran tatakrama yang diterimanya sejak kecil. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun menengadah dan ada rasa tidak percaya di balik ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jika saja kau tidak ada, aku mungkin sudah menjadi tulang belulang."

 _Kau memang harus merasa terharu, Yang Mulia._

Baekhyun memuluskan segala hal dengan seulas senyum manis. "Seharusnya hamba yang berterima kasih, dari awal Paduka yang berniat melindungi hamba."

Chanyeol berdeham kecil saat sadar ia telah menancapkan atensi pada Baekhyun dengan durasi yang cukup lama. Lalu ia menyibukkan dua bola mata untuk menelisik seisi gubuk yang sebenarnya tidak layak huni.

"Hari sudah semakin gelap dan hamba rasa akan turun hujan. Lebih baik kita segera pergi. Dikhawatirkan penghuni istana mencari keberadaan Yang Mulia. Hamba sudah menambahkan akar ginseng hutan dalam ramuan tadi untuk mengurangi rasa sakit."

"Mereka tidak akan mencariku."

Gerak Baekhyun yang tengah melilitkan jubah di tubuh Chanyeol terhenti. Lantas ia melempar satu tanda tanya.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. Niatnya mengunjungi hutan itu adalah untuk mengasingkan diri, melampiaskan kemarahan karena tidak ada satu pun di lingkungan istana yang menganggapnya becus sebagai Raja.

Pria itu menggeleng kecil. Bukan Park Chanyeol jika ia menunjukan sisi lemah di hadapan orang lain.

Namun apa yang Baekhyun tangkap di kedua mata sang Raha sesaat lalu terlanjur membuat wanita itu menerka banyak hal.

Tentang kekecewaan itu.

Tentang kesepian.

Tentang berbagai beban yang menumpuk.

Juga tentang kesedihan yang berkelebat.

Bahu Baekhyun merosot pelan. Mengapa ia seolah melihat refleksi dirinya di sana?

"Apa kau yakin aku bisa berjalan?"

Lamunan Baekhyun membuyar, lalu ia mengangguk. "Jika Paduka tidak keberatan hamba bisa memapah Paduka."

Chanyeol terkekeh malas. "Dipapah oleh seorang _gisaeng?_ Aku? Raja _Joseon_ dipapah oleh wanita penghibur?"

Tawa kecil Chanyeol yang terkesan meledek membuat rasa geram Baekhyun timbul. Wanita itu pikir sang Raja telah melunak, namun ia salah. Pria itu tetaplah si angkuh yang membawa gelar dan kedudukan untuk merendahkan setiap orang.

"Oh, sepertinya Yang Mulia tidak memerlukan bantuan. Baiklah, kalau begitu semoga Paduka selamat sampai istana."

Baekhyun bangkit dengan emosi yang tersulut. Wanita itu membungkuk sebelum berbalik.

"Kau tahu hukuman apa yang paling berat yang dijatuhkan oleh istana?"

Baekhyun berhenti, lalu menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hukuman terberat akan dijatuhkan kepada siapa pun yang menempatkan Raja ke dalam bahaya."

Baekhyun berbalik lantas melempar wajah protes. "Hamba sudah menolong Paduka."

"Kau pikir tugasmu sebagai rakyatku hanya sampai di sini?" Chanyeol berdeham, menekan harga diri hingga ke dasar. "Aku… aku mana mungkin bisa sampai ke istana dengan kondisi seperti ini seorang diri."

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal erat. Ia telah menetapkan dalam hati bahwa pria itu memang terlahir menyebalkan.

"Apa susahnya meminta tolong." Gerutu si mungil dengan suara pelan.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol mendengar namun ia terlalu sibuk merangkai kekuatan saat Baekhyun membantunya berdiri lalu memapahnya keluar dari gubuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, ramuannya akan bekerja cukup lama. Yang Mulia akan kuat berjalan hingga istana." Tukas Baekhyun saat mendengar rintihan tertahan di mulut Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mulai melangkah. Baekhyun dengan telaten memapah sang Raja meski napasnya mulai terdengar payah.

"Aku sarankan kau berolahraga. Diam di dalam rumah bordil menunggu pelanggan sepanjang hari tidak akan membuat tubuhmu sehat. Kau merasakannya sekarang. Tubuh kerdilmu tidak akan kepayahan jika kau rajin mengangkut dua ember air dari hulu sungai."

Baekhyun diingatkan. Dan memang ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah mulai jarang melatih kebugaran tubuh. "Sepertinya Paduka sudah sepenuhnya pulih, mendengar anda berceloteh panjang seperti itu."

"Seharusnya kau bangga karena diberi saran secara langsung oleh Raja."

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memilah jalan agar tidak tergelincir akar pohon raksasa sedikit mencebikan bibir. Sedikit banyak ia muak dengan kepercayaan diri Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi. Namun wanita itu lebih memilih diam, di samping tidak ingin menguras energi hanya untuk meladeni si pria menyebalkan, Baekhyun juga tengah menyembunyikan napasnya yang semakin payah.

Karena selain teman-temannya di rumah bordil, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa wanita itu mengidap asma. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk memapah tubuh besar Chanyeol. Karena bisa dipastikan kondisinya akan memburuk setelah ini.

 _Bertahanlah, Baekhyun._

 _Hanya sedikit lagi. Antarkan dia hingga gerbang utama istana, dengan begitu kau akan semakin membuatnya berhutang budi._

 _Bertahanlah…_

Chanyeol menoleh sekias lalu menautkan kedua alis pada titik peluh yang membasahi wajah Baekhyun yang memucat. Namun pertanyaannya tertahan di ujung lidah. Mereka telah lebih dulu berhasil keluar dari bibir hutan dan melangkah di pemukiman penduduk.

Baekhyun berusaha merangkai sedikit lagi kekuatan. Ia tidak akan menyerah, dan dendam serta kemarahan yang membara memberinya puluhan langkah tegar hingga pangkal gerbang utama istana.

 _Sedikit lagi… Baekhyun…_

"Ki-kita sudah sampai. Paduka bisa… memanggil pengawal untuk memapah Paduka ke dalam istana. Ka-kalau begitu hamba mohon undur diri."

Dari awal Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kalimat terbata serta napas payah Baekhyun, dan dugaannya terbukti. Kedua matanya membola saat si mungil berbalik dan tumbang di depan gerbang utama.

"Pengawal!"

Chanyeol berlutut dan memangku kepala Baekhyun di atas pahanya. "Sadarlah!" Tukasnya dengan nada perintah seraya menepuk pipi Baekhyun secara berulang.

Lima orang pengawal yang bersiaga di depan gerbang utama dengan sigap berlari menuju suara lantang Park Chanyeol.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menenangkan para pengawal yang terperangah melihat kondisi tubuhnya. "Bawa dia masuk dan panggil tabib istana. Sekarang!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol mengurai langkah tegak, mengabaikan ngilu di sekujur tubuh karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun bermain-main dengan rasa terima kasih. Wanita yang telah menolongnya akan Chanyeol jamin mendapatkan balasan yang setara. Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai seorang _gisaeng_ yang Chanyeol benci.

 **-oOo-**

Atensinya masih tertancap dengan kuat pada sosok mungil yang tengah mendapatkan penangan khusus dari tabib istana.

Chanyeol memerintahkan pengawal untuk mebawa Baekhyun ke istana bunga. Itu perintah mendadak dan tanpa pikir panjang. Karena setahu mereka istana bunga telah lama dibiarkan kosong sejak pemiliknya menghembuskan napas terakhir.

Chanyeol berpikir untuk tidak membuat kehebohan di istana karenanya tanpa pikir panjang ia meminta pengawal membawa Baekhyun ke tempat paling sunyi di utara pavilun istana.

Sosoknya yang sedari tadi diam tidak hanya bertanya-tanya perihal kondisi Baekhyun, namun untuk memori lama yang terkorek dengan sendirinya. Di tempat itu, seseorang yang pernah memenuhi hari-harinya dengan tawa jatuh cinta pernah tinggal. Dan masih menyisakan serpihan tak beraturan di balik tulang rusuk Chanyeol.

 _Maaf mengotori tempatmu, tapi wanita ini telah menyelamatkan nyawaku hari ini._

 _Ini tidak akan lama, aku berjanji, Hyejin…_

"Nona ini menderita asma akut. Tapi Paduka tidak perlu cemas karena beliau akan segera siuman. Hamba akan membuat ramuan untuk memperlancar pernapasannya yang terhambat."

Dengusan lega Chanyeol membuat beberapa dayang saling menyenggol lengan. Dari awal mereka merasa cukup heboh karena sang Raja membawa seorang wanita ke tempat di mana mendiang istrinya pernah tinggal.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, tabib Choi."

Tabib itu membungkuk hormat. "Jika Paduka tidak keberatan izinkan hamba untuk mengobati…"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang sang tabib yang tertancap pada kain yang membungkus luka di punggung dan lengan, lalu ia mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bisa kau urus nanti. Lebih baik kau segera membuat ramuan untuknya."

"Baik, Paduka."

Semua orang merasa heran, meski begitu mereka membungkuk hormat seraya berjalan mundur meninggalkan sang Raja seorang diri di kamar itu.

Lenguhan kecil terdengar setelah belasan menit berlalu. Lamunan Chanyeol membuyar dan ia menggeser tubuh untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun yang saat ini terbaring lemah.

Kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun terasa mengganggu, kelopak matanya yang tertutup seolah menyimpan begitu banyak rasa sakit, rambutnya lusuh dan pakaian putih yang dikenakan membuat wajah pucatnya terasa kian mengusik.

Lalu kelopak mata itu terjaga. Sayu.

Kedua alis Chanyeol semakin bertaut. Ia pernah menjumpai pemandangan menyedihkan seperti itu. Dan kemudian pria itu terlempar ke masa lalu.

 _Bertahanlah, sayang. Kau akan sembuh._

 _Yang mulia…_

 _Ku mohon! Aku sudah memanggil tabib terbaik di negeri ini untuk mengobati penyakitmu._

 _Tetaplah bersamaku, Kim Hyejin._

 _Jangan menumpahkan satu tetes pun air mata untuk hamba, Yang Mulia…_

 _Tidak! Tidak! Ku mohon bertahan!_

 _Hamba sangat lelah. Hamba ingin tidur._

 _Kim Hyejin!_

"Kim Hyejin!" Chanyeol berteriak lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil yang terbaring di hadapannya ke dalam pelukan erat.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Tetaplah bersamaku! Aku akan… aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

Sebuah tangis pecah. Cukup keras.

Segalanya terdengar seperti penderitaan tak burujung di telinga Baekhyun yang kini sepenuhnya sadar di dalam pelukan asing.

"Hyejin- _a…_ Hyejin- _a…"_

"Y-yang Mulia…" Cicit Baekhyun dengan parau.

"Aku di sini… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bertahanlah, Hyejin- _a…"_

"Ta-tapi hamba… hamba bukan Hyejin." Baekhyun mencoba menarik diri dan kesadaran memukul Chanyeol dengan telak.

Pria itu terengah setelah melepas dekapannya. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan mata basah memerah. Ada kemarahan yang dapat Bekhyun lihat. Juga kekecewaan.

Begitu pun kesedihan.

Kembali, Baekhyun merasa tengah mendapati refleksi diri.

Kesengasaraan yang berpendar di kedua mata Chanyeol mengingatkannya akan dirinya sendiri.

Satu hal yang pasti, pria yang Baekhyun jadikan sasaran akan dendam itu mempunyai satu kesamaan dengannya.

Ya. Pria itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Pria itu tentu menderita.

Dia sengsara, dan dirundung kesedihan yang amat mendalam sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

 _Lantas bagaimana caraku memupuk benci di atas rasa iba?_

 **TBC**

•

•

 **AN: Intinya sih bebas menebak dan mengira-ngira** **:D**

 **Bebas berpendapat tentang Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun, tapi yang pasti di sini mereka udah mulai p** **unya chemistry** **ehehehehe**

 **Kemarin yang nagih ini update, semoga puas ya. Mohon maklum jika banyak kekurangan k** **arena** **menilik dari situasi dan keadaanku (sebagian pasti pada tau) k** **arena tidak adil rasanya mengabaikan kewajiban** **(update) dan menggugu suatu masalah.** **Lebih baik produktif bukan?** **Aku akan tetap berusaha memberikan yang terbaik terlepas dari keribetan yang aku alami saat ini. See you next chapt!**

 **SAMPISCHU!** **:***


	4. Chapter 4

**SWORD's MEMORIES**

•

•

Chanyeol merasa kali ini ia telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Protes keras dari para pejabat tinggi istana tentang tindakannya yang memasukkan seorang _gisaeng_ ke kediaman mendiang ratu cukup membuat kesadarannya terketuk.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa lebih berpikir jernih, selain tembok istana memiliki telinga, adalah hal yang tidak pantas memperlakukan seorang wanita penghibur dengan cara seperti itu meskipun alasan Chanyeol masih hidup saat ini adalah karena pertolongannya.

"Yang Mulia, kami menyarankan agar Yang Mulia memberi hukuman yang pantas untuk pelacur itu karena telah berani mengotori tempat paling suci di lingkungan istana."

"Mohon pertimbangkan saran kami!"

Para pejabat dari partai barat berseru menyuarakan keberatan mereka tentang rumor yang beredar. Tuan Kwak menjadi pelopor yang mendalangi kekompakan para pejabat tersebut karena semua orang tahu sang raja begitu mencintai mendiang istrinya, penguasa _Joseon_ itu dikenal sinis dan dingin terhadap wanita sejak ditinggalkan oleh ratu, dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol memasukkan seorang wanita ke kediaman mendiang ratu cukup membuat tuan Kwak merasa terancam karena hal itu akan membuat kesempatanannya menjodohkan putrinya dengan sang raja semakin menipis.

Di atas singgasana, Chanyeol duduk dengan gelisah. Ia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri dan nyaris menyetujui saran para pejabat jika ia tidak diingatkan bahwa ada hutang budi yang harus ia bayar terhadap sang _gisaeng_ yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali. "Wanita itu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku sebanyak dua kali. Istana ratu adalah tempat paling dekat yang bisa dituju pada saat kejadian, dan kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan penyelamat hidupku dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu begitu saja?"

Balairung istana itu senyap dalam sekejap.

"Tetapi Yang Mulia dia adalah wanita penghibur yang tidak pantas berada di istana."

"Seingatku kalian semua begitu menikmati tarian _gisaeng_ itu di pesta ulang tahunku tempo hari." Kecam Chanyeol. "Kalian berbondong-bondong menghadangku melakukan kunjungan ke ibu kota, memprotes keras penghapusan kenaikan pajak, melakukan petisi ini dan itu tapi kalian semua membuka jalan saat istana membiarkan rombongan wanita penghibur mengisi pesta ulang tahunku! Dan sekarang kalian menyalak atas tindakanku yang hanya berniat membalas budi atas nyawaku yang sudah diselamatkan oleh wanita pengibur itu? Apa kalian kehilangan urat malu?!"

"Yang Mulia!" Secara serempak para pejabat itu tunduk pada setiap kecaman yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Raja berwajah lelah itu lantas menautkan kedua alis. "Ahh, apa kalian marah karena aku baik-baik saja? Kalian tidak puas jika belum melihatku terbaring sekarat?" Tanyanya dengan aura berbahaya.

"Yang Mulia, bagaimana bisa Yang Mulia berkata seperti itu? Kami pantas mati jika sumpah setia kami tidak terbukti!" Seru salah satu pejabat seraya bersujud.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan geram, dan rasa muak telah berada di ujung tanduk. "Bagaimana pun _Gisaeng_ itu telah meninggalkan istana. Jika kalian merasa diri kalian suci maka aku tidak akan pernah lagi memberikan izin dan akses bagi para wanita penghibur itu untuk memasuki istana!" Mutlak Chanyeol sebelum menutup rapat itu dengan bangkit dan meninggalkan bisik-bisik keberatan dari beberapa pejabat yang kerap menjadikan _gisaeng_ sebagai penghibur dan pelipur lara.

 **-oOo-**

•

•

Rumah bordil itu telah berdiri di pusat kota sejak belasan tahun lalu, ada banyak kisah dan cerita yang tertuang dan segalanya tak luput dari ingatan seorang Kim Heechul.

Wanita yang kini menjelma menjadi _gisaeng_ senior itu adalah sosok yang begitu ambisius. Uang lebih penting di atas segalanya, meskipun hal itu tidak membutakan hatinya untuk peka pada suatu hal yang bersifat janggal. Ia telah lama memperhatikan Baekhyun, bisa dibilang Heechul mengenal seluruh anak didiknya dengan baik, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan mempelajari karakter mereka satu persatu tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Di samping Baekhyun adalah anak emas, Heechul pun merasa wanita itu menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia di balik ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin.

"Aku bertanya-tanya di mana kau saat kelas musik berlangsung."

Heechul menerobos masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun dan memulainya dengan nada datar sebelum duduk di seberang Baekhyun yang sesaat lalu mempersilahkan wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku masih merasa pusing, nyonya."

Kondisinya Baekhyun memang butuh sebuah pemakluman, namun ketika disinggung lagi Heechul menemukan celah untuk membahasnya lebih jauh.

Sunyi yang menggertak adalah saat di mana Heechul memilih kata untuk ia lontarkan sebagai satu kalimat utuh.

"Apa kau tahu di luar sana kita sama berharganya dengan apa?"

Baekhyun bungkam, enggan menggeleng untuk satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Kita tidaklah lebih berharga dari dua sen yang kerap gelandangan terima di dalam tempurung kelapa, Baekhyun." Tukas Heechul seraya menatap obsesi yang berpendar di kedua bola mata Baekhyun. "Apapun itu lebih baik kau lupakan obsesimu. Wanita pengibur tidak—"

"Kenapa Anda berbicara seolah mengetahui segalanya?" Tangan Baekhyun terkepal meski yang terlihat hanga sebentuk garus tegang di wajah.

"Ucapanmu itu menjelaskan sesuatu. Apa itu? Apa kau terobsesi menjadi ratu?" Heechul tertawa sinis. Ia memang sudah menaruh rasa curiga sejak saat Baekhyun tampil di istana. Anak emasnya itu tampil dengan sempurna bahkan terkesan berlebihan seperti tengah menarik sepasang mata dan ketika Heechul sadar sang raja lah yang berhasil Baekhyun perdaya dengan tarian yang disuguhkan.

Heechul bungkam hingga ia menerima informasi bahwa Baekhyun berakhir di dalam istana mendiang ratu dan raja sendiri yang membawanya ke sana. Itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, Heechul merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak lazim dan ia menuntut Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Itu adalah haknya untuk tahu apa yang anak didiknya pendam selama ini.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dengan geram, hal yang sontak membuat Heechul tertawa keras.

"Sayangnya aku mendidikmu dengan baik dan tahu seperti apa dirimu."

Tidak ada sahutan berarti, Heechul justru menemukan sesuatu di balik ekspresi wajah Baekhyun saat ini.

Ya. Sebuah amarah. Sesuatu yang sulit diserap nalar karena kemarahan itu tampak berkobar dan menggebu-gebu.

"Kau tahu, aku memang menyukai uang, tapi kita sudah hidup bersama selama belasan tahun. Bukankah hal yang mustahil jika itu tidak sedikt pun membekas?"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Heechul. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Gadis bodoh. Tentu saja aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri." Heechul lantas mendelik kecil saat Baekhyun berdecak tidak percaya.

"Mana ada? Kau wanita paling galak dan kejam yang pernah aku kenal."

"Dan itu membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini." Sahut Heechul dengan bangga. "Berkat siapa posisimu sebagai primadona favorit para pejabat jika buka keahlianku."

"Oh ya, ya nyonya Kim."

"Jadi, apapun itu aku harap kau tidak lupa bahwa dukunganku selalu bisa menempatakanmu pada situasi yang menguntungkan."

Baekhyun mulai mencerna kalimat itu dengan hati-hati. Perlahan ia menatap Heechul dan memikirkan segala hal dari awal.

Ya. Baekhyun sudah sejauh itu dan tidak ada salahnya jika ia menaruh kepercayaan kepada Heechul yang tidak pernah sekali pun berbuat jahat kepadanya selama ini. Wanita tua itu justru berperan banyak dalam kisahnya bertahan hidup.

Sementara Heechul masih setia menunggu Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Apa kau mempunyai koneksi mendalam di Istana?"

Sebelah alis Heechul terangkat. "Kau benar-benar mengincar tahta Ratu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lebih tepatnya merebut kembali tempatku."

Rahangnya yang mengatup serta ekspresi wajah yang berubah mengeras dalam sekejap melahirkan begitu banyak tanda tanya. Lebih dari itu, kalimat yang terlontar membuat Heechul merasa perlu menggali lebih dalam

Apa yang Baekhyun maksud?

"Aku mengenal seluruh pejabat Istana. Baik kubu partai barat maupun timur. Aku berbaur dengan semua orang sejak belasan tahun lalu. Apa yang kau inginkan dengan itu?"

"Kubu partai timur. Apa mereka masih pengabdi setia raja terdahulu?" Baekhyun menekan pita suara, menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Oh, tentu saja!" Heechul menjawab dengan antusias. "Aku sebagai pelayan setia menteri personalia jika beliau berkunjung. Tuan Cho. Beliau begitu menghormati raja terdahulu dan seringkali memprotes kebijakan raja saat ini, beIiau kerap berselisih paham dengan pejabat Kwak dan sebenarnya menolak pengangkatan raja baru belasan tahun silam."

"Benarkah?" suara Baekhyun terdengar antusias seraya mengingat sosok tuan Cho yang Heechul bicarakan.

Apakah dulu Baekhyun pernah bercengkrama dengan menteri personalia tersebut?

"Sebenarnya apa niatmu, nak? Mengapa aku merasakan firasat yang tidak baik tentang semua ini?"

"Bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan tuan Cho? Kau akan tahu setelah aku bertemu dengannya."

"Entahlah, butuh kesabaran menunggu ajudannya datang untuk menjemputku. Dia adalah salah satu pejabat tinggi istana dan sangat sibuk. Tapi, aku akan mencoba mengutus seseorang."

"Apa kau begitu penasaran terhadapku?" selidik Baekhyun karena Heechul terdengar begitu bertekad.

"Tentu saja! Sejak awal kau memang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Aku tidak menanyakan apapun dan kurasa itu keputusan yang tepat melihat bagaimana kemarahan tertanam di kedua matamu yang sipit!"

Baekhyun menundukan kepala. "Kau akan tahu karena aku pun tidak dapat menyembunykan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku percaya… kau akan berada di pihakku. Bukan begitu, nyonya?"

Heechul menyentakkan kepala kemudian bangkit. "Kau akan bertemu dengan tuan Cho. Untuk sekarang pulihkan dulu kesehatanmu." Tuturnya sebelum berlalu dari ruangan pribadi Baekhyun.

 **-oOo-**

"Yang mulia, Ibu Suri datang berkunjung." Seruan seorang dayang itu tak sedikit pun membuat Chanyeol bergerak. Deretan sastra yang sebenarnya telah ia hafal di luar kepala terasa lebih menarik ketimbang sosok berwibawa di balik _hanbok_ sutra yang kini menyapu lantai.

"Raja, apa begitu caramu menyambut kedatangan Ibumu?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata lalu melirik sang ibu tiri yang tengah bersimpuh, diabaikannya sosok wanita muda di sebelahnya. "Ada perlu apa Ibunda datang berkunjung? Aku sedikit sibuk."

Sunhwa tersenyum kecil. "Para dayang berkata bahwa akhir-akhir ini napsu makan Baginda mengalami masalah."

"Lantas?" Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, ia masih duduk dengan santai di atas singgasana. Ekspresinya masih sama, seolah memberi peringatan bahwa ia tak tersentuh oleh siapa pun.

"Sebelum itu, hamba perkenalkan terlebih dahulu nona Saebyul, putri dari tuan Kwak yang tak lain ialah menteri perpajakan kerajaan."

Saebyul yang semula bersimpuh dan berlutut merasa gugup karena ini kali pertama ia berhadapan langsung dengan orang nomor satu di seluruh penjuru Joseon. Keringat dingin berkumpul di telapak tangan, segan dan bahkan takut berhadapan dengan aura dingin yang menguar dari sang raja.

"Su-suatu kehormatan bisa menyapa Baginda." Tutur Saebyul seraya berlutut.

Chanyeol bukan tipikal pria yang akan memusatkan selutuh perhatian pada paras cantik seorang wanita, meski ia akui Saebyul cukup cantik namun hanya sebatas itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyimpan sedikit pun pujian di ujung lidah. "Ahh, jika putri pejabat Kwak, itu berarti kerabat dekatmu?"

Sunhwa mengangguk dengan bangga. "Saebyul berbaik hati membagi resep ramuan untuk memperbaiki masalah napsu makan, dan oleh karena pengabdiannya kepada Yang Mulia, Saebyul bahkan membuatkan beberappa menu makanan yang telah dicampur dengan ramuan herbal yang dia buat. Sudikah sekiranya Baginda menerima kebaikan hati Saebyul?"

Chanyeol tidak sempat mempertanyakan apa peran penting Saebyul hingga dia diizinkan menyentuh dapur istana.

"Ayahmu begitu menyukai Saebyul, beliau bahkan mengizinkan Saebyul berkunjung ke istana setiap hari—bawa masuk makanannya." Sunhwa lantas memberi instruksi kepada para dayang untuk membawa berbagai menu camilan. "Bukankah semua ini terlihat lezat? Saebyul benar-benar pandai memasak, begitu cantik dan benar-benar pas dijadikan istri idaman.

Chanyeol mulai merasa terusik dengan atmosfer yang menguar. Sedikit banyak menangkap arti dari segala hal yang kini terjadi.

Ya. Perjodohan. Wanita itu selalu berusaha mengusir sosok Hyejin dalam benak Chanyeol. Wanita licik itu tidak pernah puas, dan Chanyeol sudah cukup geram dengan keserakahannya.

"Jadi, atas izin siapa orang dari luar kerajaan menyentuh dapur istana?"

Senyum Sunhwa masih bertahan sementara tangan Saebyul bergetar selama menyajikan camilan untuk sang raja.

"Yang Mulia, Ayahandamu yang—"

"Aku Rajanya. Bukan Ayahku atau siapapun. Dan ku harap Ibunda bisa lebih bijak sebelum memutuskan melakukan sesuatu." Pria itu bangkit dari singgasana dan berlalu tanpa mengindahkan seruan Sunhwa di belakangnya.

…

Kemarahan Sunhwa sampai hingga ke kediamannya.

"Berani sekali dia mengabaikanku seperti itu!" murkanya seraya menggerak meja hingga membuat Saebyul yand tengau bersimpuh terkesiap. "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, anak kurang ajar itu harus tahu bahwa raja sesungguhnya adalah ayahnya, dan aku memegang kendali penuh dalam permainan ini. Bocah itu hanya bidak! Aku akan bertindak."

"Bibi, mengapa raja sangat dingin dan ketus? Tangangku bahkan masih bergetar." Cicit Saebyul seraya mencibir kesal.

"Kau tenang saja, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk menjadikanmu Ratu dan membanggakan leluhur kita." Mutlak Sunhwa dengan senyum sinis saat satu ide terlintas di dalam benak.

 _Kau lihat saja, Yang Mulia. Pada akhirnya akulah yang akan menjadi pemenang di atas kesombonganmu!_

 **-oOo-**

Setiap kali suasana hatinya memburuk, Chanyeol akan dipastikan berakhir di tempat itu.

Berdiri di atas bukit dan menghadap dua gundukan batu yang sejak awal selalu terlihat tak layak dijadikan persemayaman.

Menatap tanah mati itu dengan sendu yang berpendar di kedua bola mata, Chanyeol tahu penyesalannya akan selalu setia mendera. Hanya membungkuk dan melakukan penghormatan berulang yang sedikit mampu menepis rasa bersalah.

"Jika ketidakberdayaan hamba saat ini adalah sebuah karma, maka hamba pantas menerimanya, Yang Mulia."

Bukan pada mendiang sang istri yang diyakininya telah berada di surga, namun ia setia meluangkan waktu bersimpuh di depan pusara raja terdahulu. Sosok yang memupuk rasa bersalah karena tahtanya Chanyeol rebut dengan pertumpahan darah.

Sehun setia memasang badan di belakang Chanyeol. Mata elangnya selalu terlihat bersiaga dan waspada terhadap segala situasi. Ia pengawal terbaik.

"Hun- _a…"_

"Hamba siap melaksanakan titah Paduka."

"Bukankah tidak jauh di bawah bukit sana ada sungai?"

Jarak istana terlampau jauh dan Chanyeol merasa perlu mendinginkan kepala setelah didera gejolak batin yang tidak biasa.

"Betul, Yang Mulia."

"Kita ke sana, aku merasa begitu pengap saat ini."

Sehun mengangguk dan dengan sigap mengawal sang raja di depannya.

Gemercik air mulai terdengar setelah cukup lama Chanyeol memberi penghormatan terakhir di atas bukit.

Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah di atas bebatuan besar dan mulai merasakan hawa sejuk.

"Yang Mulia bisa berendam di sebelah sana. Airnya tidak terlalu dangkal dan masih bisa dijangkau." Sehun menujuk satu area luas dikelilingi oleh bebatuan sementara Chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai menanggalkan baju kebesaran.

Tak lama kemudian ia sepenuhnya hanya terbalut kain sutra putih dan segera menapaki inci demi inci kedalaman air.

Sehun berjaga di atas batu, sementara rajanya mulai berendam di dalam suhu air yang menyejukkan. Pria itu bersandar pada batu dan memejamkan mata sebelum bunyi kecipak air yang semula terdengar pelan kini mulai terasa mengusik.

Chanyeol membuka mata lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Selain Sehun di tas batu, ia tidak melihat siapapun lagi.

Rasa penasaran akan bunyi kecipak air di sekitarnya cukup menyita atensi, ia lantas menatap batu besar yang memisahkan sisi lain sungai.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala sebelum bergerak memutari batu tersebut lalu seketika memalingkan wajah menjumpai seonggok pakaian wanita di atas batu juga sosok yang sibuk membasuh tubuh di pusaran air dangkal.

Terlalu banyak hal yang menyita atensi, Chanyeol tidak bermaksud kurang ajar menatap kulit putih mulus itu terlalu lama, ia hanya cukup terkejut karena mengenali wanita yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Chanyeol mendekat bukan untuk merampas satu-satunya kain yang menutup tubuh mungil itu di dalam air, apa yang kini membuatnya berdecak keras adalah karena lagi-lagi wanita itu ceroboh tidak mengawasi bahaya yang mengincar di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan lalu mencengkram bahu mulus itu dan menariknya hingga berbalik, sebelum sebuah pekikan terkejut terlontar, pria itu telah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

 **-oOo-**

Paling tidak Baekhyun akan meluangkan waktunya di akhir pekan untuk mengabdi sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti. Mengunjungi pusara kedua orang tuanya, menumpahkan segala kesedihan di sana selama mungkin.

Biasanya sebelum gradasi langit bergelut dengan dominasi jingga, Baekhyun akan bertahan di depan pusara kedua orang tuanya, namun hari ini ia harus merutuk karena kecerobohannya.

Baekhyun yang tidak berhati-hati saat menaiki bukit terpeleset hingga jauh ke bawah. Alhasil memar menghias wajah, _hanbok_ nya sobek di beberapa bagian dan tubuhnya kotor karena bergulingan di atas tanah yang lembab.

Ringisan ngilunya terpaksa menyeret sepasang kaki itu ke sebuah sungai karena Baekhyun merasa perlu membersihkan diri.

Niatnya hanya sebatas itu, namun air yang sejuk memberinya relaksasi hingga ia lupa daratan. Bahkan karena merasa begitu nyaman berendam ditemani jutaan partikel air terjun yang jatuh di kejauhan, wanita itu tidak menghiraukan hal lain dan kembali bertindak ceroboh, ia menyesali segala hal setelah sebuah tangan mencengkram bahu dan membungkam mulutnya.

Ya. Baekhyun hampir memberontak jika saja suara berat itu tidak lebih dulu terlontar mutlak.

"Diam. Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, ular itu akan mematuk tanganmu."

Kornea Baekhyun melebar, mulanya ia hanya sanggup menatap buah jakun yang menonjol di leher si pria, namun perlahan ia mendongak dan kembali terkesiap karena sepasang irim kelam yang begitu ia kenal.

"Ssttt…" Chanyeol mendesis kecil masih menancapkan atensi pada seekor ular berbisa yang sedari tadi berkeliaran di sekitar Baekhyun.

Wanita itu memejamkan mata dengan erat. Takut, tentu saja.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan melemas karena ia benci ular. Tanpa sadar kedua telapak tangannya menempel di dada bidang Chanyeol yang terbungkus kain sutra transparan, lalu ia menunduk karena ketakutannya semakin merajarela.

Sunyi menjadi saksi bagaimana Chanyeol berbuat curang karena ular itu telah pergi menjauh namun ia menyita waktu dengan meneliti bagaimana wajah basah Baekhyun terpejam dengan kalut.

Oh, diam-diam Chanyeol mengutuk anak rambut yang menempel di pipinya yang pucat.

"Kau menantang maut berkelahi dengan seekor harimau tapi saat ini kau bergetar ketakutan hanya karena seekor ular?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat lalu terpaku karena ditatap oleh sepasang mata yang selalu terlihat memicing tak ramah.

Mereka masih tak berjarak, bahkan jika Baekhyun tak salah ia bisa merasakan bagaima Chanyeol berbagi detak jantung.

"A-aku bergetar karena kedinginan! Bu-bukan takut!"

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepala lalu sadar bahwa ia harus meloloskan tangan dari bahu mulus Baekhyun yang sedari awal terkespos.

Pria itu menarik diri lalu menciptakan jarak. "Lagipula apa yang sedang dilakulan seorang _gisaeng_ di sini?"

"Kenapa setiap kata _gisaeng_ yang terlontar dari mulut Yang Mulia seperti sebuah penghinaan?"

"Karena aku Raja. Segala hal berada di bawah otoritasku, wajar saja jika wanita penghibur sepertimu merasa begitu rendahan di hadapanku."

Baekhyun nyaris mendengus jengah jika saja tidak ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan interaksinya bersama Chanyeol

"Pengawal Baginda terlihat ingin mengulitiku saat ini." Tutur Baekhyu sebelum menunduk sopan dan berbalik lalu keluar dari air.

"Tidak ada terima kasih?"

"Mampirlah. Hamba mempunyai arak dan camilan kecil sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala sebelum memutuskan menyudahi sesi berendam dan membiarkan Sehun membantunya berpakaian.

" _Gisaeng_ macam apa yang tinggal kaki bukit?" gumam Chanyeol jauh di belakang Baekhyun yang terlihat masuk ke sebuah rumay kecil kecil di kaki bukit.

Cukup lama Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk di balai bambu dan menikmati angin sejuk yang turun dari atas bukit hingga beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun kembali menenteng meja saji.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Selidik Chanyeol.

"Sesekali, jika nyonya Kim memberi hari libur." Sahut Baekhyun seraya menuangkan arak untuk Chanyeol dengan gerak anggun dan tertata. Satu hal yang sempat menyita perhatian pria itu. "Ini untukmu, tuan pengawal." Lalu Baekhyun menyodorkan gelas lain kepada Sehun.

Ptia itu menunduk kecil namun tak menyentuh araknya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedikit lebih lama hingga membuat wanita itu kebingungan.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia menatap hamba seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu rumah singgahmu ini berdiri di kaki bukit, sarang yang tepat untuk para hewan buas turun. Termasuk ular berbisa."

Kornea Baekhyun melebar lantas ia merapatkan posisi duduk dan menyapukan atensi ke sekitar.

Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, ada senyum jahil yang terulas di balik gelas arak.

Satu hiburan menggelitik bagi Chanyeol.

"Arak ini lumayan. Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Hamba membuatnya sendiri di waktu luang." Sahut Baekhyun dengan bangga.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat antusias. "Kau bisa membuat arak selezat ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh pemikat. "Hamba mempelajari banyak hal di rumah bordil. Dan seharusnya keterampilan seorang _gisaeng_ layak diperhitungkan. Namun sayang, banyak yang memandang kamu sebelah mata hanya karena kami wanita penghibur."

Chanyeol sedikit tertohok oleh sindiran Baekhyun. "Kalian melayani setiap laki-laki, sebanyak yang kalian mau jadi apa yang layak diperhitungkan?"

"Kami memang menjual senyum dan keterampilan, tapi kami tidak menjual tubuh. Apa yang kami beri sepadan dengan apa yang seharusnya wanita penghibur sejati lakukan."

Hanya Sehun yang merasa atmosfer mulai terasa begitu tegang.

"Hamba harap Yang Mulia berhenti memandang rendah kami. _Gisaeng_ tidak menjual tubuh. Kami hanya penghibur."

Chanyeol menenggak habis arak dan menggebrak meja saji dengan gelas porselen yang telah kosong. "Hun- _a…_ kita pulang sekarang sekarang."

Ia rasa sudah terlalu begitu baik terhadap Baekhyun yang mulai berani berceloteh ini dan itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melupakan fakta bahwa ia antipati dengan seorang _gisaeng._ Dan bersikap ramah terhadap wanita penghibur itu cukup membuatnya menyesal.

Tanpa kata perpisahan, Chanyeol memimpin jalan dan segera berlalu.

Bagaimana bisa wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu selalu berhasil mempermainkan suasana hatinya?

Di belakangnya Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. "Raja bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia menyamaratakan wanita penghibur dengan seorang pelacur?!"

Ia berbalik dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah jika saja suara Heechul tidak lebih dulu terdengar. "Dia yang hamba maksud. Namanya Baekhyun. Dia yang meminta hamba untuk mengatur pertemuan ini."

Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan sedikit terkesiap mendapati Heechul dan ke dua pria paruh baya berdiri di rumah singgahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kita atur pertemuan di rumah bordil saja, aku sangat lelah berjalan mengitari bukit untuk sampai ke sini!" Gerutu Heechul sementara atensi Baekhyun telah tertancap kuat pada pria paruh baya yang sejak dulu selalu mengenakan baju zirah layaknya panglima perang.

"Ku harap kau tidak membuang waktuku, Kim Heechul!"

Cho Kyuhyun, menteri personalia yang gemar berseteru dengan pejabat partai barat yang begitu pro terbadap Raja saat ini.

Lantas ada Oh Minho, kepala prajurit istana yang merangkap sebagai ajudan Cho Kyuhyun dan juga guru Baekhyun di masa lalu.

Minho mengernyit kecil, merasa tidak asing dengan wajah nona muda yang kini menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku akan pastikan kedatangan kalian tidak ke sini tidak akan sia-sia." Tutur Baekhyun sebelum mempersilahkan tamunya duduk di atas balai.

Kyuhyun sedikit sangsi karena yang ia hadapi saat ini ialah seorang nona muda dan juga wanita penghibur. Ia bahkan merasa sia-sia telah mempercayai ucapan Heechul.

Sekarang Baekhyun ingat, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pejabat tinggi yang kerap mendapat pujian dari sang ayah atas kerja kerasnya dalam meningkatkan kinerja kerajaan atau bahkan perpolitikan istana.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Baekhyun membulatkan tekad untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai sekutu mengingat pria iti adalah orang kepercayaan ayahnya dulu. Dan tentang Minho, mungkin pria paruh baya itu akan segera mengenalinya.

Baekhyun lantas beregas berganti pakaian, tidak adaa lagi kain sutra halus, ia justru mengganti penampilan anggunnya dengan satu stel pakaian lelaki dan bahkan menggulung rambut dan menutupnya dengan topi kebangsawanan.

Tidak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun si wanita penghibur favorit para pejabat, yang kini berdiri di hadapan Heechu, Minho dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria muda dalam balutan hanbok para bangsawan.

Mulanya Minho hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah Baekhyun coba lakukan, namun ingatannya menguat pada satu titik saat melihat wanita itu dalam balutan pakaian laki-laki.

Pria itu menggeleng dan menajamkan atensi lalu gelas porselen yang ia jatuh sementara korneanya melebar.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sementara Heechul tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian laki-laki.

"Pu-putra Mahkota…" Cicit Minho dengan perasaan syok. Pria itu lantas mendekat dan mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Ya, ia tidak pernah lupa seperti apa wajah murid kesayangannya dulu.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tegar meskipun bayang-bayang masa lalu menghantui benaknya saat ini.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa…" Minho lantas berbalil dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Tuan… dia… dia putra mahkota! Tidak—dia tuan puteri yang dulu diburu oleh ajudan Park Sangyoon. Astaga! Hamba pantas mati, tuan puteri!" lutut Minho luruh dan kini sepenuhnya berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. "Hamba pikir tuan puteri sudah—"

"Aku memang sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi putra mahkota. Aku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi sosok yang baru."

Minho menggeleng kerasa atas rasa sesal sementara Kyuhyun mulai menaruh minat pada sosok yang sanggup membuat Minhi berlutut dan menangis.

"Ja-jadi kau…" cicit Kyuhyun lantas ikut berlutut.

Mulut Heechul menganga tak percaya.

"Ampuni hamba, tuan puteri."

Jadi, rumor yang menyebutkan putra mahkota adalah seorang perempuan benar adanya. Kyuhyun mengutuk diri karena tidak percaya.

"Hamba pantas mati karena membiarkan tuan puteri menderita di masa lalu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tuan puteri tidak memberitahu kami dan—"

"Tidak ada jalan. Aku hanya berpikir harus menunggu saat yang tepat. Lagipula aku adalah seorang perempuan dan yang kalian kenal hanyalah putra mahkota."

"Maaf atas kecerobohan dan pengkhianatan hamba." Sesal Minho.

"Tidak, guru. Aku tahu kau berada dalam situasi yang sulit."

"Hamba akan menerima hukuman apapun. Silahkan hukum hamba."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Mendegar bagaimana kau masih setia kepada ayahku, aku sungguh berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga istana dan peninggalan kedua orang tuaku."

Kyuhyun dan Minho menunduk dalam. Bagiamana bisa dulu mereka mempercayai rumor yang mengatakan bahwa putra mahkota telah meninggal di tangan para prajurit istana.

"Kalian tidak perlu menyesal karena kalian bisa memperbaiki kesalahan. Aku memberi kalian kesempatan."

Kyuhyun dan Minho mendongak lantas menatap Baekhyun dengan lamat-lamat.

"Singgasana Raja ditempati oleh orang yang salah. Bukankah seharusnya kita mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula? Siapa yang tidak muak dengan pemerintahaan yang begitu bobrok saat ini?"

Kyuhyun muak dan Minho tidak pernah menganggap siapapin raja selain Siwon.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Apapun itu, hamba siap melakukan segala titah dari tuan puteri."

Kyuhyun dan Minho mendeklarasikan sebuah konspirasi tanpa Baekhyun perintah. Dan kini wanita itu mendapat celah dan angin segar karena memperoleh sekutu yang kuat. Tidak lama lagi dendamnya akan terbayar dan ia akan memastikan para penjahat itu merangkak di bawah kakinya.

 **-oOo-**

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat suasana hati sang raja memburuk sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Kehadirannya di beberapa titik istana tak jarang menciptakan ketegangan meskipun si penguasa tampan memang terlahir membosankan.

Para dayang yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa masakan namun untuk ke sekian kalinya Chanyeol mengamuk karena apa yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya terasa hambar.

Sehun bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa sang raja yang selalu tidur tepat waktu kini tak jarang menjelma menjadi burung hantu.

"Apa yang membuat Paduka begitu resah?" tanya Sehun karena sang raja tidak kunjung memejamkan mata.

Sudah sepatutnya Sehun di sana, menemani Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini tampak tak baik. Sang raja kerap bergerak gelisah di atas alas tidur dan tak jarang mimpi buruk serta berhalusinasi.

"Aku butuh udara segar."

Dan mereka lantas meluangkan waktu berjalan-jalan mengitari beberapa paviliun istana.

Rombingan dayang dan kasim turut serta mengikuti kemana langkah sang raja tertuju.

Dan sang penguasa berhenti di sebuah jembatan penghubung paviliun utama dan balairung istana.

"Hun- _a…"_

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku lebih menyukai tempat ini dibanding istana ratu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap refleksi rembulan di atas kolam teratai.

Sehun bungkam.

"Jembatan ini adalah tempat terakhir yang Ratu pijak sebelum penyakit ganas itu merenggut kemampuannya berjalan." Chanyeol menghela panjang.

Sebenarnya ia enggan mengorek luka yang sama, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa belakangan ini Chanyeol merasa terusik oleh rasa bersalah kepada mendiang istrinya.

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan siapa pun tahu bahwa alasannya terjaga ketika bahkan malam sudah begitu larut adalah karena seseorang.

Pria itu terusik dan bahkan merasa konyol telah melewatkan jam tidur hanya karena tidak mampu menghapus seulas senyum yang menghantui benak.

Sikapnya yang rewel akhir-akhir ini pun karena alasan yang sama.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol merapalkan nama itu di dalam hati sementara senyum memikat sang wanita penghibur semakin membutakan akal sehat.

Pria itu masih setia menatap hampatan teratai dan berkecimpung dengan perasaan bingung.

 _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapku, Byun Baekhyun?_

"Hun- _a…_ "

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol berbalik lalu menertawakan kekonyolannya dengan nada mengantuk. "Aku ingin meminum arak buatan wanita penghibur itu."

 _Bahkan biarkan wanita itu sendiri yang menuangkan araknya untukku._

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memasang wajah terkejut mendapati pria berwajah beku berdiri di hadapannya, membawa satu perintah yang terdengat sulit untuk dibantah.

"Kenapa harus aku? Di pusat kota banyak yang menjual arak berkualitas baik dan tentu cocok dengan selera Yang Mulia."

"Membantah perintah Raja sama dengan pengkhianatan. Hukumannya ada penggal kepala."

Baekhyun terkesiap lalu mengusap lehernya dengan perasaan ngilu, meski tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia telah merencanakan hal itu sejak lama.

Memikat sang raja adalah tujuan utama namun banyak hal yang terjadi secara kebetulan seolah para dewa tengah memuluskan jalannya untuk membalas dendam.

Arak di dalam botol porselen itu dipeluknya dengan erat. Sama seperti sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak lupa mencampur zat adiktif dari ramuan yang ia buat khusus agar siapapun yang meminumnya akan merasa candu dan kehilaangan sebagian kesadaran.

Jawaban atas halusinasi dan kondisi Chanyeol yang memburuk mengingat ia begitu khidmat menenggak arak yang Baekhyun sajikan di rumah singgahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Naik kuda?"

"Kecuali kau ingin menempuh belasan kilometer dengan berjalan kaki." Sahut Sehun dengan enteng dan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain duduk di belakang Sehun.

Wanita itu telah lama meninggalkan rumah bordil dan masih setia menunggu kapan ia dan Sehun sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Jika bukan ke istana lantas kita akan kemana, tuan pengawal?"

"Kondisi kesehatan Yang Mulia cukup buruk akhir-akhir ini. Beliau terkena insomnia akut dan kerap berhalusinasi. Untuk itu para tabib menyarankan agar Yang Mulia mengunjungi pemandian air hangat untuk relaksasi dan menenangkaan pikiran."

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Tempat itu sedikit jauh dari pemukiman warga dan bahkan istana namun dikhususkan bagi para kerabat kerajaan khususnya Baginda Raja.

Sumber mata air hangat itu berlokasi di bawah kaki gunung.

Rombongan dayang dan kasim menunggu di depan sebuah pintu bambu.

Atas instruksi Sehun, Baekhyun segera mengenakan jubah penutup kepala agar tidak ada satu pun yang dapat mengenalinya.

"Yang Mulia ada di dalam." Gumam Sehun lantas membukakan pintu bambu itu agar Baekhyun bisa masuk.

Sejak awal niat Baekhyun adalah menjerat sang raja dengan pesona, ia tahu itu adalah hal yang sulit mengingat betapa dingin dan angkuhnya si penguasa. Namun Baekhyun tidak putus asa, ia melakukan segala cara untuk membuat setiap momen yang ia lalui dengan pria itu membekas dalam ingatan.

Nyatanya pertempurannya dengan seeokr harimau, racun yang ia tabur di atas makanan sang raja, mengobatinya untuk memperoleh simpati juga keahliannya meembuat arak cukup ampuh untuk membuat sosok yang kini bersandar pada pinggirang kolam air hangat itu kelabakan.

Baekhyun tahu sang penguasa mulai terjerat.

Senyumnya mengembang seiring dengan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Di sana Chanyeol memejamkan mata, bertelanjang dada dan menikmati aromaterapi dari lilin yang menyala di berbagai sudut. Kelopak bunga menutup setengah tubuh di dalam air hangat dan ia masih belum menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sana.

Wanita itu sempat terpaku namun mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya.

Arak yang semula ia pegang kini diletakkan di atas meja samping kolam, perlahan wanita itu melepas jubah hingga yang tersisa hanya _hanbok_ tipis yang mengekspos lekuk tubuh dan kulit putih mulus yang tak pernah gagal membuat liur setiap pria menetes.

Kaki telanjangnya kian mendekat sebelum ia memutuskam duduk di samping kepala Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar.

"Perlu hamba tambahkan aromaterapinya?"

Dalam sekejap mata Chanyeol terbuka, disambut oleh seulas senyum yang cukup membuatnya mengggila selama beberapa hari ke belakang.

Mereka bersitatap cukup lama sebelum tangan Baekhyun terulur membasuh dada bidang Chanyeol dengan air mawar. Dengan gerak seduktif.

"Arakmu, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol meneguknya tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari si cantik yang mempunyai berjuta pesona.

Tangan Baekhyun kembali terulur lalu menyematkan pijatan nikmat di sekitar bahu tegap sang raja. "Apa Yang Mulia masih marah kepadaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada pelan.

Chanyeol tidak marah jika yang Baekhyun maksud adalah perdebatan mereka terakhir kali. Namun pria itu masih bungkam dan enggan menjawab.

Baekhyun merengut kecil lalu bangkit.

Dan Chanyeol senantiasa memperhatikan si mungil yang nekat turun ke dalam kolam, membiarkan dirinya basah, mendekat dan berakhir di atas pangkuannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Karena tindakannya yang kurang ajar bisa mendapatkan sangsi berat.

"Yang Mulia marah kepadaku, hum?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, melingkarkn lengan pada leher Chanyeol dan menggoda pria itu dengan hembusan napasnya yang hangat.

Chanyeol menengadah lantas kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba mengabaikan si mungil yang semakin bertingkah di atas pangkuannya. "Aku pikir _gisaeng_ tidak menjual tubuh mereka. Tapi melihat bagaimana kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu padaku saat ini aku sedikit ragu dengan pernyataanmu."

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh lalu memeluk Chanyeol tanpa ragu karena ia tahu sang raja telah tejerat oleh pesonanya. "Paduka adalah pengecualian." Bisiknya seraya membelai lembut dada telanjang Chanyeol.

Satu kalimat yang sanggup membuat Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah Raja. Kau istimewa."

Pujian lain yang menerbangkan Chanyeol ke langit ke tujuh.

Baekhyun memeluknya erat lalu tersenyum sinis di samping telinga sang raja. "Hamba tidak menjual tubuh kepada pria manapun. Namun hamba bersedia memberi segalanya untuk Baginda. Karena kau adalah tuanku. Kau penguasa Joseon yang aku hormati." Serangannya bertubi-tubi, selain pujian demi pujian yang terlontar, ia bahkan mengelus punggung telanjang sang raja dengan gerak seduktif.

Chanyeol mulai mabuk kepayang, arak itu bereaksi dengan cepat. Ia lantas melingkarkan lengan dan balas memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, menghujani bahu mulusnya dengan jutaan kecupan sensual. "Baekhyun- _ie…"_ Bisiknya dengan parau.

"Ya, Rajaku." Senyum Baekhyun kian terulas dengan sinis.

"Baekhyun- _ie_ ku…"

Ya. Tidak ada lagi Hyejin. Pesona seorang _gisaeng_ primadona bernama Byun Baekhyun sanggup mengikis kenangan Chanyeol bersama mendiang ratu dalam sekejap mata.

Chanyeol terjerat dan ia merasa begitu candu. Pria itu menggila hanya dengan membayangkan senyuman Baekhyun, tutur katanya yang lembut, wajahnya yang begitu cantik dan tubuhnya yang mulus dan memikat

Chanyeol sungguh menggila.

"Baekhyun- _ie_ ku, kau Baekhyun- _ie_ ku…"

"Hamba milikmu, Paduka."

Baekhyun menengadah, membiarkan leher mulusnya menjadi sasaran empuk cumbuan sang raja, lalu menebar senyum kemenangan di udara.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **An: Kak TBC nya nanggung!**

 **Sukurin! Baru awal udah pingin ena wkwkwk sabarrr dong ahhh!**

 **Ya gimana ya? Baekhyun mah primadonanya para gisaeng, wajar aja si raja kelabakan dohhh**

 **Udah kebayang dong bakal seribet apa ini drama? Wkakakak CB momennya bikin panas dingin kan? Iya lah orang authornya lagi meriang T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

**SWORD's MEMORIES**

•

•

Baginda Raja.

Begitu seluruh rakyat _Joseon_ menyebut sosok pria yang selalu memperlihatkan wajah marah di setiap kesempatan tersebut.

Sosok itu dihormati, pribadi yang sanggup membuat semua orang berlutut, mencium tanah dengan dahi kala rombongan istana yang menggiring tandunya melewati pemukiman warga.

Park Chanyeol, sudah seharusnya duduk di sana, si atas singgasana meski di balik kekuasaan yang ia genggam ada banyak pertumpahan darah dan cerita yang memilukan.

Manusia tidak selalu bebal hingga cerita berakhir, di antara mereka ada yang dengan cepat meratapi kesalahan, menyesali perbuatan. Hal itu berlaku untuk Chanyeol.

Tidak ada kata istimewa sejak saat jubah kebesaran membalut tubuhnya, Chanyeol justru merasa terbebani. Ia tidak menikmati satu detik pun sebagai sang penguasa karena kesalahan masa lalu yang terus menghantui atensi.

Chanyeol merenungi diri, ia menyesali petumpahan darah yang terjadi. Karena kesulitan yang ia hadapi, pria itu lantas menutup diri dan menjelma menjadi sosok yang membosankan.

Kesehariannya hanya bergelut dengan formalitas, pemerintahan, membaca setumpuk agenda, jika sedang muak dengan kelakuan sang ibu tiri maka pria itu akan menyempatkan diri berkuda atau berburu di pedalaman hutan.

Terasa membosankan sebelum kini ia duduk di atas alas sutra, mengenakan katun putih tanpa jubah bercorak naga, sesekali meneguk arak, lalu kembali menikmati pertunjukan.

Sebuah tarian halus yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh, seorang wanita yang akhir-akhir ini membuat sang paduka menggila.

Mulanya Chanyeol membenci bagaimana seorang _Gisaeng_ meliuk-liukkan tubuh serupa ulat bulu, namun kini sang Raja bahkan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi rumah bordil, menghuni sebuah ruangan khusus hanya untuk melihat bagaimana lincahnya Byun Baekhyun merangkai setiap gerakan tari yang memprovokasi.

Ya. _Gisaeng_ cantik itu pada akhirnya melangkah jauh.

Tarian pemikatnya berakhir, kaki ramping itu berlari kecil sebelum tubuh mungilnya berakhir di atas pangkuan sang raja.

"Aku suka tarianmu." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum menenggelamkan wajah di leher jenjang sang _Gisaeng_ kesayangan.

Baekhyun mendongak, memejamkan mata, sesekali meremas bahu lebar sang raja lalu akan tertawa kecil kala pria itu mencumbu titik sensitif.

"Oh... _Baekhyunie_..." gumam Chanyeol, mabuk kepayang.

Baekhyun melenguh kecil, membiarkan Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat sebelum menarik diri dan menggagalkan niat sang paduka yang hendak meraup bibir ranumnya.

Wanita yang hanya mengenakan satu lapisan _hanbok_ putih transparan itu lantas berdiri menghadap jendela kayu, menyaksian rombongan ikan koi di dalam kolam, menatap tajam hamparan teratai yang terlihat tumbuh mekar sebelum merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar mesra di perutnya.

Cumbuan sensual kembali hingga di bahunya yang sempit.

"Paduka..."

"Hum?" Gumam Chanyeol masih sibuk menyematkan kecupan di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik lantas memamerkan senyuman yang berpotensi membuat Chanyeol sanggup menguras lautan jika wanita itu yang memintanya.

"Tidak. Hamba hanya senang memanggilmu, Rajaku." Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan di leher sang penguasa lalu kembali melenguh kecil atas cumbuan yang lepas dari hasrat sensual yang sulit Chanyeol tahan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku menggila, Byun."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan di balik pepotongan leher Chanyeol, remasan yang ia beri di lengan Chanyeol adalah sebentuk aksi agar pria itu hanyut dalam obsesi, dan ketika tali hanboknya hendak dirampas, wanita itu menarik diri.

Membuat Chanyeol mengerang frustasi untuk ke sekian kali.

Tentu, Baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Park Chanyeol menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

Sang raja kembali duduk lalu meneguk arak yang Baekhyun tuangkan tanpa mengalihkan mata elangnya dari tubuh mulus sang _Gisaeng_.

Jika biasanya hanya ada masalah pemerintahan yang runyam di dalam kepala, namun kini yang terngiang dalam benak hanyalah satu tanya, seperti apa rasanya melumat tubuh Baekhyun yang mempermainkan hasrat kelelakiannya sebagai seorang duda perjaka?

Chanyeol benar-benar dipermainkan oleh pesona, ia tak lagi dapat berpikir waras selayaknya seorang pemimpin yang tegas dan disegani.

Ya. Karena akhir-akhir ini ia kerap berpikiran kotor dan menjadikan Byun Baekhyun sebagai tokoh utama dalam imajinasinya.

"Paduka, hari sudah sore. Bukankah seherusnya paduka kembali ke istana?"

Siapa yang sanggup membantah suara halus dan gerak-gerik anggun seorang _Gisaeng_ primadona bernama Byun Baekhyun?

Chanyeol tersihir dan mengangguk kecil. Pria itu lantas bangkit sebelum membiarkan Baekhyun membantunya berpakaian.

Wanita itu memulainya dengan elusan seduktif kala kedua lengan hanbok menutup otot-otot tangan sang paduka. Ia lantas tersenyum pada tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat ingin menyantapnya di tempat. Setelah mengikat tali, kedua tangan Baekhyun menelusuri dada bidang, sengaja berlama-lama demi mengalirkan sengatan adiktif yang diyakininya akan sanggup membuat sang raja kehilangan jam tidur.

Terakhir Baekhyun menyematkan tudung bangsawan dan kembali mengulas senyum puas setelah tugasnya dikerjakan dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke istana?"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak berdosa meski sejujurnya hatinya kini berseru senang karena mulai mendapatkan celah untuk dapat memasuki ruang lingkup istana. Itu memang tujuannya.

"Hamba hanya wanita penghibur. Akan sangat lancang jika hamba menginjakan kaki di istana, rumahmu yang suci, Baginda."

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun lalu menatapnya lekat. "Kau bisa datang kapan pun. Aku akan membangun paviliun khusus untukmu. Hanya untukmu dan kita."

Suara rendahnya nyaris membuat Baekhyun mengutuk kelemahannya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia akhirnya sadar lalu tersenyum anggun—Palsu.

"Sungguh hamba merasa begitu terhormat dengan kemurahan hati paduka, tapi hamba hanya akan tinggal di sini, di dalam ruang lingkup kasta terendah." Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah sebelum melakukan sujud terhadap sosok nomor satu di negeri _Joseon_ tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak mengulang kata yang sama. Ia mengalah sebelum memimpin langkah keluar setelah menunggu Baekhyun memakai pakaian tertutup.

Nyatanya pria itu tidak menyerah, ia akan memikirkan siasat agar keinginannya memiliki Baekhyun untuknya sendiri terwujud.

Ya. Karena ia cukup muak jika membayangkan Baekhyun harus bersentuhan dengan para pria hidung belang yang datang ke rumah bordil dan meminta untuk dihibur.

Sesampainya di halaman depan, Baekhyun menunduk kecil kepada Sehun yang sejak awal setia mengawal dan menunggu Chanyeol.

Wanita itu lantas membungkuk hormat setelah melempar senyuman terbaik untuk melepas Chanyeol pergi secepatnya. Lalu ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah punggung tegap itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Sinis dan sisi antagonisnya terpancar dengan jelas.

"Bong-a!"

Seorang budak terbirit-birit, berlari menghadap Baekhyun kala wanita itu menyerukan namanya.

"Ya, nona?"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di lorong lalu berbalik dan menyerahkan sesuatu. "Antarkan surat dan botol arak ini kepada Choi Minho, dia adalah kepala barak militer istana. Pastikan tidak ada yang melihatmu."

Bong mengangguk patuh sebelum menjalankan tugasnya.

Baekhyun hendak berlalu dan kembali melanjutkan sesi latihan intrumen di kelas musik jika saja atensinya tidak lebih dulu melihat sosok pejabat tinggi istana yang membungkuk penuh hormat dari kejauhan.

Dia Cho Kyuhyun.

 **~oOo~**

Minho memandangi botol arak itu cukup lama setelah seorang budak utusan Baekhyun berlalu. Lantas pria paruh baya itu kembali membaca deratan huruf di atas secarik kertas.

Huruf demi huruf yang terangkai indah nyaris membuat Minho kagum akan kepiawan Baekhyun dalam menulis kaligrafi jika saja isi pesan dari _gisaeng_ tersebut bukanlah siasat untuk membuat paduka raja tak berdaya karena meminum arak dengan kandungan bahan adiktif yang sangat tinggi.

Itu tidak berarti Minho memihak Chanyeol, ia hanya belum membiasakan diri akan sebuah konsiprasi.

"Pastikan Baginda meminum arak ini."

"Baik, tuan." Seorang dayang istana itu mengangguk patuh pada perintah Minho kala mereka terlibat pertemuan rahasia di belakang sebuah paviliun.

Setelah melempar sebuah kantong berisi beberapa buah perak kepada sang dayang sebagai imbalan, Minho lantas berlalu seraya berwaspada ke segala arah.

 **~oOo~**

"Ratu meninggal dunia setelah didera penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya. Seluruh tabib hebat dari penjuru negeri menyerah, tanpa sebuah solusi. Oleh sebab penyakit misterius itu, juga kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya, Yang Mulia perlahan menutup hati. Jika tuan puteri melihatnya di beberapa kesempatan, mungkin tuan puteri akan tahu seberapa angkuh dan arogannya baginda Raja."

Baekhyun mengangguk atas pernyataan Kyuhyun, di samping merasa terganggu dengan cerita tentang mendiang istri sang Raja yang terlontar langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela pelan. "Malang sekali gadis itu. Dia meninggal di usia yang begitu muda. Semua orang bisa memahami sifat Raja yang dingin dan tak tersentuh."

Baekhyun menyesap arak dengan anggun lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ku harap rasa ibamu tidak mempengaruhi apa yang telah kita rencanakan matang-matang, tuan Cho." Wanita itu berhenti sejenak, "kesimpulannya tetap satu, dia anak pembunuh." Lalu kembali menyesap araknya dengan nikmat.

Kyuhyun sontak bersujud. "Ampuni hamba, tuan puteri. Hamba tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku paham. Aku mengingatkanmu jangan sampai pengorbanan kedua orang tuaku menjadi sia-sia."

"Hamba berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan mereka mendapat ganjaran setimpal atas perbuatan keji mereka di masa lalu. Mulai saat ini hamba berjanji kepada mendiang Raja untuk mengabdi kepada tuan puteri. Hamba siap melaksanakan titah tuan puteri."

"Aku tahu kesetiaanmu. Untuk itu kita harus segera bergerak. Aku sudah tidak tahan dan muak kepada mereka yang telah lama bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanku." Mata Baekhyun memicing tajam. Seolah jika sebuah tatapan bersifat membunuh maka siapapun yang menatapnya saat ini tidak akan lolos dari maut.

Tekadnya untuk membalaskan dendam semakin menggebu-gebu dan ia telah menunggu cukup lama untuk bisa berada pada situasi ini.

"Lalu, apa tuan puteri sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana?"

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir porselen dengan anggun lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Satu-satunya cara yang akan memuluskan rencana kita hanyalah satu. Aku harus menjadi pendamping Raja. Aku... tidak peduli apapun harus menjadi Permaisuri."

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya cukup lambat, bukan karena obsesi Baekhyun yang ingin menjadi ratu, melainkan pada kedua sorot mata yang melemparkan kemarahan.

Dan pria itu yakin bahwa Baekhyun telah memikirkan segala hal dengan matang.

 **~oOo~**

Paviliun utama kembali dihebohkan oleh kabar kesehatan raja yang kembali menurun. Sejak tadi malam sang penguasa itu terbujur di atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya melemah dan mulutnya tak berhenti meracau seperti seseorang yang tengah dipengaruhi oleh ilmu sihir.

"Istana bintang tidak merasakan adanya energi supranatural di dalam tubuh Yang Mulia. Hamba yakin ini murni karena adanya masalah kesehatan." Kasim utama memberi informasi terhadapa Sangyoon dan Sunhwa terkait kondisi sang Raja.

"Seharusnya kalian lebih memperhatikan kesehatan Paduka!" Sunhwa menghardik para dayang dan kasim kepercayaan raja.

Sangyoon mengusap janggut lalu mengangguk kecil. "Panggilkan tabib terbaik untuk merawat dan mengawasi kondisi kesehatan Raja. Dia tidak boleh sakit karena dalam beberapa hari akan ada acara penting. Pastikan kesehatannya pulih sebelum hari itu tiba."

Rombongan dayang dan kasim mengangguk patuh lalu memberi jalan kepada Sangyoon dan Sunhwa untuk meninggalkan paviliun utama setelah keduanya menjenguk keadaan Raja.

Sementara di dalam kamar raja, Sehun setia duduk di samping alas kebesaran dengan pedang yang tergelatak di bawah kaki. Ia telah berjaga sepanjang malam dan menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol meracau dan menyebut satu nama tanpa henti.

" _Baekhy_ _unie-ku_ _... Baekhyun_ _ie-ku_..."

Racauan itu tak berhenti meski fajar telah membentang di ufuk timur.

Merasa tak ada pilihan karena prihatin dengan keadaan sang raja, Sehun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan meminta para pengawal untuk berjaga di depan kamar raja.

Langkah panjangnya penuh keyakinan meski ia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang telah wanita _gisaeng_ itu lakukan terhadap Chanyeol hingga sang raja kelabakan dan menggila?

Tentu Sehun merasa janggal, disaat seharusnya nama Hyejin yang Chanyeol rapalkan sepanjang malam, namun kali ini ia tak mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

 _Siapa sebenarnya kau, Byun Baekhyun?_

 **~oOo~**

"Tuan, tapi aku mempunyai banyak tamu hari ini."

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan citra diri, ia tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun ketertarikan setelah Sehun memintanya ikut ke istana untuk menemui raja.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini hatinya bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Satu-satunya hal yang aku pedulikan adalah kondisi Yang Mulia saat ini, selain daripada itu kau pikir aku akan peduli? Jadi sebaiknya kau bergegas dan ikut denganku."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alis, sejak awal ia memang kesal dengan pria berwajah datar tersebut. "Kenapa kau selalu sesuka hatimu? Kau pikir kau siapa sehingga aku harus ikut setiap kali kau meminta!"

"Aku adalah pengawal Raja, aku tidak akan segan memenggal kepala siapa pun yang berani mengabaikan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Rajaku."

Baekhyun nyaris bersungut-sungut karena ucapan Sehun.

"Aku... meminta bantuanmu. Saat ini kondisi Baginda sedikit menkhawatirkan dan entah mengapa dia tidak berhenti memanggil namamu." Sehun memalingkan wajah.

Dan Baekhyun kembali bersorak di dalam hati. Wanita itu lantas berdeham seraya mengangkat dagu, mempertahankan raut angkuh andalan. "Baiklah, tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku mengikuti keinginanmu. Jangan karena dia adalah Raja dan bisa seenaknya!" Ia lantas merutuk seolah keberatan.

 _Ya. Ini kali terakhir kau menjemputku untuk menemui Raja, karena setelah ini Rajamu akan memintaku untuk tinggal di sisinya._

Baekhyun membatin penuh keyakinan. Langkahnya terangkai di belakang Sehun sebelum kemudian menerima bantuan pria itu untuk naik ke atas kuda.

 **~O~**

Mereka sampai ke istana malam hari.

"Jangan biarkan siapa pun masuk. Jika besok ada yang berkunjung dengan dalih menjenguk Yang Mulia, maka katakan beliau sedang beristirahat."

Sang kasim mengangguk patuh atas perintah Sehun lalu membiarkan pengawal pribadi raja tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol ditemani oleh Baekhyun yang memakai tudung kepala.

Sesampainya di kamar Raja, Baekhyun membuka jubah lalu mengangguk kecil pada Sehun yang kembali meninggalkannya bersama Chanyeol di dalam sana.

Kaki mungil itu mendekat sebelum berlutut dan menatap wajah pucat yang cukup menghibur.

 _Ratu meninggal dunia setelah didera penyakit yang tidak ada obatnya._

 _Oleh sebab penyakit misterius itu, juga kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya, Yang Mulia perlahan menutup hati_

Baekhyun mengernyit karena ucapan Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba terngiang di dalam kepala. Ia lantas kembali menatap Chanyeol, melihat bagaimana pria itu terpejam tak tenang, dapat Baekhyun lihat banyak hal sulit yang bergelayut di wajah tertidurnya.

" _Hyejin-a..._ Hyejin..."

 _Apa ini? Tuan Oh bilang dia menyebut namaku dalam tidurnya, lalu kenapa Hyejin?_

Baekhyun membatin keheranan, meski merasa penasaran Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk mengesampingkan hal tersebut dan mulai sedikit cemas melihat Chanyeol terus meracau.

Wanita itu sedikit panik lalu mengulurkan tangan dan membelai wajah pucat yang sialnya selalu terlihat tampan di setiap kesempatan.

Chanyeol terperanjat karena sebuah sentuhan, matanya terbuka seketika lalu atensinya tertancap kuat pada sosok berwajah cantik yang kini melempar senyum mematikan. Pria itu mendengus keras sebelum menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memeluk wanita yang kini menindih tubuhnya.

"Y-yang Mulia..." Cicit Baekhyun setelah pulih dari keterkejutan.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, ia merangkai tenaga yang tersisa sebelum membalik keadaan, menindih tubuh Baekhyun lalu menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

"Y-yang mulia..." Baekhyun kembali bercicit, gugup. Hanya mampu menatap manik kelam itu dengan seksama.

"Sial, Byun. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku... tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Kau tahu saat ini aku begitu lega karena kau ada di sini... aku merindukanmu. Sungguh merindukanmu."

Baekhyun menelan saliva, menepis kegugupan lalu tersenyum manis, tangannya terulur lalu membelai pipi sang raja yang ajaibnya kembali mendapati rona.

"Hamba datang karena tuan Oh memberitahu kondisimu. Hamba begitu cemas, Rajaku."

"Kau mencemaskanku?" Chanyeol terjerat oleh kata-kata manis.

Baekhyun merengut lalu mengangguk dan kembali membelai wajah Chanyeol. "Tentu, kau adalah Rajaku, kenapa hamba harus tenang ketika tuanku dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan."

Dari mana Baekhyun pandai bersilat lidah hingga sanggup membuat Chayeol tersanjung dalam sekejap mata.

"Aku ingin mencium bibir yang pandai mengeluarkan kata-kata manis dan membuatku senang." Bisik Chanyeol lalu mendekat, mengikis jarak antara kedua hidung sebelum menyihir Baekhyun dengan sebuh ciuman.

Kornea wanita itu melebar, waktu berjalan lambat dan ada setan yang merasuki diri hingga tanpa sadar ia membalas ciuman itu.

Ciuman pertama mereka tak berlangsung lama, Baekhyun mengutuk diri lalu berusaha melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Chanyeol, ia terengah lalu memalingkan wajah kala pria itu mencumbu lehernya dengan sensual.

"Aku mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku." Gumam Chanyeol di pepotongan leher Baekhyun lalu menarik diri. "Demi apapun, Byun, mengapa aku sangat menggilaimu?"

Baekhyun menahan diri dan amarah karena apa yang baru saja terjadi, ia mengontrol deru napas lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum anggun.

"Hamba membawa ramuan untuk memulihkan tenaga paduka dan—"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memangku wanita itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain dirimu."

"Yang Mulia..." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Demi apapun aku hanya menginginkanmu, Byun..."

"Apa Yang Mulia tidak keterlaluan? Hamba bisa terkena serangan jantung jika Yang Mulia menyerang hamba dengan kata-kata manis seperti itu!"

Kini Chanyeol yang terkekeh lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Kau sangat... cantik. Sungguh, kau sangat cantik. Aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku, maka dari itu bermalamlah di sini. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun memasang wajah terkejut yang meyakinkan. "Bagaimana bisa hamba mengotori tempat paduka yang—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terbungkam oleh ciuman singkat.

"Kau harus bermalam di sini, rawat dan layani Rajamu. Ini perintah. Kau bilang mencemaskanku beberapa waktu lalu."

Baekhyun kalah telak, ia terjebak ucapannya sendiri hingga berpikir tidak mempunyai jalan keluar selain berdamai dengan keadaan.

"Jika seperti itu maka Yang Mulia harus mendengar dan menuruti ucapanku."

Chanyeol cukup menikmati bagaimana Bakehyun bermanja di atas pangkuannya. "Hum? Jadi di sini bukan Raja yang memberi perintah?" Goda Chanyeol seraya mengusakkan hidung pada pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring lalu mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher Chanyeol. "Kenapa? Yang Mulia keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak. Mengapa aku harus merasa keberatan jika itu untuk _Baekhyuni_ _e-ku?_

"Kalau begitu Yang Mulia Harus beristirahat, malam sudah mulai larut. Hamba cemas kondisi Yang Mulia akan memburuk."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Tangan Baekhyun terulur lalu menyeka keringat dingin di pelipis Chanyeol. Ia tahu kondisi pria itu sedang tidak baik karena arak yanh dikonsumsinya mengandung beberapa bahan adiktif yang dapat mempengaruhi kesehatan tubuh.

"Berbaringlah..." tukas Baekhyun lalu menuntun Chanyeol untuk berbaring.

"Kau tentu tahu bahwa aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk melangkah keluar bukan?" Chanyeol berucap seraya berbaring di atas alas sutra, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini melangkah membelakangi dirinya.

Baekhyun berhenti lalu menoleh ke samping, "Tentu hamba tahu, Yang Mulia." Sahut wanita itu lalu tangannya terulur melepas tali hanbok hingga kain berbahan halus itu berserak di atas lantai.

Yang kini Chanyeol pandangi tentu adalah punggung mulus di balik kain putih transparan, kedua mata elang itu siap memburu kala Baekhyun membalik badan dan mempertontokan belahan dada.

Wanita itu lantas berjalan, kembali mendekat pada sang penguasa. Tubuh mungilnya yang hanya terbalut hanbok putih transparan juga kepangan rambut yang tergerai membuat Chanyeol lupa bagaimana caranya menelan saliva dengan benar.

Sang raja kembali bangkit dan duduk, menyambut kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang menempel di atas dada bidangnya.

Mereka bersitatap cukup lama hingga tangan Chanyeol terulur membelai tulang selangka Baekhyun yang menggoda. "Apa kau berpenampilan seperti ini kepada para tamumu di rumah bordil?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati meski pada akhirnya yang mengemuka tetaplah senyum pemikat. "Tidak, Rajaku."

Mata Chanyeol memicing, dipenuhi api cemburu.

Baekhyun menangkap gelagatnya lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan gerak seduktif. "Tidak perlu merasa cemas, hamba tidak melakukan apapun selain menghibur para tamu dengan tarian dan musik. Bukankah sekarang hamba adalah milik Yang Mulia?"

Chanyeol menyesap aroma manis di leher Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Ia mengagguk dengan cepat dan balas memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Hamba akan berada di sisi Yang Mulia, maka dari itu beristirahatlah."

Chanyeol kembali berbaring lalu Baekhyun menyusul seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah wanita pertama yang tidur di sini, di sampingku."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia. Haruskah hamba tidur di atas lantai."

"Itu bukan maksudku, Byun. Hanya cukup menyenangkan membayangakn para keparat pemerintahan itu jika tahu bahwa _gisaeng_ kesayangan mereka tidur dengan Raja."

Baekhyun berbalik dan tidur menyamping menghadap Chanyeol. "Berhubung Yang Mulia sedang membahas pemerintahan, bolehkah hamba bercerita sedikit?"

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut, ia lantas bergerak dan menahan kepala dengan telapak tangan, bersiap mendengarkan Baekhyun.

"Rajaku, tidak jauh dari pemukiman rumah bordil hamba kerap menjumpai anak-anak yatim piatu mengemis, tidak hanya itu mereka juga bertebaran di pusat kota, menghentikan para pelancong dan menganggu para pejalan kaki."

"Mengemis?" Chanyeol bereaksi keras.

Tentu, disaat ia berpikir tidak ada lagi satu pun rakyatnya yang menderita kemiskinan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Betul, Rajaku. Hamba kerap melihat mereka berkeliaran setiap hari, di antara mereka banyak sekali yang kehilangan orang tua dan tidak mempunyai sanak saudara."

Tangan Chanyeol seketika terkepal, muak merajarela kala mengingat satu persatu wajah para pejabat yang ia percayakan untuk mengurus kesejahteraan rakyatnya. "Para keparat itu!" Desisnya dengan geram.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa reaksi Chanyeol akan seperti itu. Ia lantas mendekat dan memeluk sang raja demi memuluskan suatu rencana. "Apa cerita hamba ini menambah beban untuk yang Mulia? Oh, ampuni hamba..."

Chanyeol menghela kecil lantas menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku justru merasa bersyukur karena kau menceritakan itu semua. Demi apapun, Byun. Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan sorot mutlak. "Membuat rumah panti bagi anak-anak yatim itu akan terdengar bijaksana, Rajaku. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Yang Mulia bisa memulainya dengan memberikan mereka rumah untuk berlindung."

"Rumah panti?"

"Ya, Rajaku. Di sana mereka bisa memulai diberi bimbingan dan pendidikan yang layak. Bukankah Yang Mulia sedih akan keadaan mereka saat ini?"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengangguk lemah. "Kau benar." Gumamnya seraya mengusak pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jari. "Baik, aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dahulu dan pejabat Cho. Dia akan mengurus segala hal dengan baik. Aku akan mempercayakan masalah ini kepadanya."

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu yang tak terhingga, Yang Mulia."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menyematkan kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun sebagai penutup perbincangan mereka malam itu..

 **~oOo~**

"Apa katamu? Seorang _gisaeng?"_

"Betul, Ibu Suri. Dia beberapa kali terlihat di istana dan bertemu dengan Baginda Raja."

Sunhwa menggebrak meja mendengar informasi dari salah seorang dayang tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa pelacur dizinkan bertemu dengan Raja? Bukankah anak itu sangat antipati terhadap _gisaeng_?"

"Ya. Ibu Suri, tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini hubungan Baginda Raja dengan _gisaeng_ itu semakin dekat."

"Dan kenapa kau baru melapor padaku?!"

"Mohon ampun atas kecerobohan hamba, Ibu Suri."

Sunhwa mengepalkan tangan, entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang _gisaeng_ yang kini berteman dengan Raja.

"Bahkan saat ini pun _gisaeng_ itu berada di istana dan..."

"Dan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang dayang dalam paviliun utama memberitahu hamba bahwa semalam Yang Mulia dan wanita itu menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Kornea mata Sunhwa melebar seketika, ia tak percaya apa yang kini ia dengar meski perlahan amarahnya kembali nyaris membludak. Baginya, tidak ada satu pun wanita yang boleh dekat dengan Raha selain Kwak Saebyeol yang tak lain adalah sanak saudaranya.

Ya. Keinginan Sunhwa untuk menjadikan Saebyeol ratu masihlah menggebu-gebu, dan akan ia pastikan melenyapkan siapa pun yang menghalangi niat dan recananya.

"Di mana pelacur itu sekarang?"

"Ya?"

Sunhwa memutar mata dengan jengah.

" _Gisaeng_ yang datang dan menggoda Raja. Aku harus bertemu dan memberinya pelajaran."

"Itu... mungkin... mungkin saat ini wanita itu sedang berada di paviliun utama bersama Raja, Ibu Suri."

"Sungguh sangat lancang dan tidak tahu diri!" Sunhwa tersulut amarah, ia lantas bangkit dan berniat menemui sumber masalah yang berpotensi merusaka rencana yang telah lama ia susun dengn matang.

 _Siapapun kau, aku tidak akan membiarkan Raja dekat dengan wanita lain selain Saebyeol._

 _Di mana tempatmu adalah apa yang harus kau sadari!_

 **~oOo~**

Rombongan Raja menuju balairung untuk memulai aktifitas kenegaraan itu dihadang oleh rombongan Ibu Suri.

Dari kejauhan Sunhwa memamerkan senyum keibuan yang tak pernah berhasil mengecoh Chanyeol sedikit pun.

Mereka lantas membungkuk penuh hormat kala berpapasan dengan sang penguasa.

"Bagaimana kondisimu saat ini, Raja? Aku benar-benar cemas akan kesehatanmu akhir-akhir ini." Tukas Sunhwa berbasa-basi meski kini ia menangkap wajah Chanyeol terlihat cerah dan lebih segar.

Ya. Pria itu bahkan membuat seluruh penghuni istana keheranan karena kerap terlihat menyematkan senyuman kecil di setiap kesempatan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Ibunda. Semua baik-baik saja." Sahut Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Oh, syukurlah... Ibumu ini benar-benar sangat lega mendengarnya."

Chanyeol menunduk kecil. "Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Sudikah Yang Mulia Raja menghadiri undangan minum teh sore nanti?" Sunhwa lantas mendekat hingga bahunya sejajar dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik melalui ekor mata lalu menghela kecil.

Sunhwa tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak sedang menolak.

 **~oOo~**

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan melangkah keluar dari kediamannya sejak Sehun memboyongnya ke sebuah paviliun. Wanita itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menghabiskan beberapa jam penuh dengan membaca karya sastra yang sebetulnya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Setelah merasa bosan, Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dan menelusuri sudut pilar dengan jemari.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku lupa tempat ini?_

Yang Baekhyun ingat paviliun yang kini ia huni adalah tempat di mana ia dan dayang Han dulu mempelajari tatakrama puteri kebangsawanan. Ia ingat mereka pernah bersembunyi-sembunyi mempelajari banyak hal yang bertentangan dengan aturan istana mengingat dulu statusnya adalah seorang pangeran.

Jemari Baekhyun masih menelusuri pilar kokoh, menuntun langkahnya keluar seolah terhipnotis oleh sekumpulan ikan koi di hamparan kolam di samping paviliun.

Tak lama setelah mengikis rindu dengan segala kenangan yang masih tersimpan utuh di setiap sudut tembok istana, Baekhyun lantas terhenyak sebelum membungkuk sesuai aturan kala atensinya menangkap rombongan formal yang melintas di koridor paviliun.

Baekhyun tidak mengenal sosok wanita paruh baya yang tidak ramah itu, namun baju kebesaran yang dikenakan memberitahu segalanya.

 _Ibu Suri?_

Dan Baekhyun tidak menduga bahwa rombongan itu akan berhenti teratur tepat sebelum mereka melintas di hadapannya.

Sosok wanita paruh baya yang sejak awal menarik atensi berdiri cukup lama dan melempar ketidaksukaannya secara terang-terangan pada Baekhyun yang masih membungkuk sesuai formalitas.

"Ahh, jadi kau _gisaeng_ yang merawat Raja? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Tentu saja, Sunhwa tetap menjaga citra diri di depan para penghuni istana, ia harus selalu terlihat seperti sosok ibu tiri penyayang, meskipun niatnya mendatangi Baekhyun bukan untuk menanyakan perihal kondisi kesehatan Chanyeol yang akhir-akhir ini memburuk.

Sejujurnya ia tidak peduli.

Wanita itu hanya terganggu dengan fakta bahwa _gisaeng_ yang tak luput dari penilaian buruk setiap orang berani mendekati raja.

Baekhyun yakin tidak semua penghuni istana tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang _gisaeng_ yang dipercaya untuk merawat raja. Dan ia tebak wanita paruh baya di hadapannya saat ini sedikit bermasalah.

"Hamba sudah meresepkan beberapa ramuan herbal untuk memulihkan kondisi kesehatan Yang Mulia Raja." Baekhyun menyahut dengan suara lembut.

Bahkan keanggunan serupa puteri bangsawan itu membuat Sunhwa terganggu.

Wanita paruh baya itu lantas melirik kolam di samping paviliun, lantas sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa bunga teratai itu tumbuh dengan subur di atas kolam? Kau lihat?" Sunhwa kembali melirik Baekhyun. "Bermekaran, warnanya cantik tapi aku menyayangkan satu hal, apa gunanya keindahan bunga itu jika dia hidup di tempat yang kotor dan penuh lumpur?"

Baekhyun masih menunduk, senyum kecil di bibir terpatri. Ia tahu dan paham betul bahwa saat ini Sunhwa tengah menyindir dirinya. Dan firasatnya tentang perangai wanita paruh baya itu tidak salah.

 _Ah, jadi kau adalah sampah lain di istana ini?_

Baekhyun membatin lalu mengangkat wajah, senyum kecil masih terpatri dan Sunhwa semakin terganggu akan hal itu.

"Yang Mulia benar, hamba bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana bunga yang dianggap tidak berguna karena hanya mampu bertahan hidup di atas lumpur kotor itu bisa masuk dan tumbuh subur di dalam kolam istana?"

Senyum Baekhyun melebar kala mendapati segurat amarah di wajah Sunhwa. Ia tahu wanita paruh baya itu kalah telak dan marah saat ini.

Sunhwa menahan diri untuk tetap terlihat tenang meskipun kini ia merasa muak dan kesal karena kalah telah oleh seorang _gisaeng._ "Jika kau pikir kondisi Raja sudah membaik, bukankah seharusnya kau pergi dari istana? Kau tahu betul tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu."

Caranya menilai Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas dengan tatapan merendahkan cukup membuat Baekhyun paham bahwa ia mempunyai musuh lain di dalam istana.

"Dia tidak akan pergi kemana pun."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Sunhwa menoleh pada suara lain. Lantas mendapati rombongan raja yang hendak melintas di pekarangan paviliun.

"Yang Mulia..."

Semua orang serentak menunduk hormat tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

"Raja, apa maksudmu? Jelaskan kepada Ibunda." Sunhwa terdengar keberatan dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Sang raja memimpin langkah sebelum menunduk kecil kepada Sunhwa setelah cukup mengikis jarak,

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kondisiku telah pulih? Semua orang sadar betul bahwa kesehatanku memburuk dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menahan dia di sini." Chanyeol menuding pada Baekhyun. "Wanita ini tahu cara memulihkan kesehatanku, dia meramu tanaman herbal dengan handal ketika bahkan tidak ada satu pun tabib istana yang mampu mengatasi kondisiku. Ibunda tahu betul semua tabib itu adalah utusanmu, jadi bagaimana bisa mereka kalah hanya oleh seorang _gisaeng?"_

"Yang Mulia Raja, aku hanya..."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah lalu menatap satu persatu dayang dan rombongan kasim juga beberapa pejabat tinggi istana. Kedua matanya jelas tengah memberi peringatan.

"Wanita ini tidak akan pergi kemana pun sampai kondisiku dinyatakan pulih. Layani dia dengan baik karena aku mengandalkan kemampuannya untuk memulihkan kesehatanku."

"Baik, Yang Mulai." Jawab semua orang serentak.

Hanya Sunhwa yang terlihat bungkam dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol mengerlingkan mata setelah pria itu memerintah seluruh penghuni istana untuk melayaninya dengan baik. Tidak sampai disitu, ia bahkan mendapat sepucuk surat dari pria yang sama, memintanya untuk bertemu di ruang baca pribadi sang raja.

Seorang dayang menuntunnya, Baekhyun mengikuti langkah seolah ia asing dengan seluruh ruangan di dalam istana yang sejatinya menjadi tempat ia tumbuh dewasa saat itu.

Lalu dayang itu meninggalkanya di depan sebuah pintu, ia tahu di dalam adalah sebuah perpustakaan khusus yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh raja dan beberapa ajudan kepercayaan.

Baekhhun menarik cincin pintu lalu ternganga karena tidak menduga bahwa ruang baca itu telah banyak direnovasi, menjadi lebih luas daripada yang dulu ia ketahui. Bahkan ada lebih banyak buku yang memanjakan pasang mata.

Binar berpendar di kedua atensi karena sejak dulu Baekhyun senang dan suka membaca buku.

Langkahnya lantas terurai di antara rak, jemarinya menelusuri puluhan sastra sebelum berhenti pada salah satu karya guru besar yang menjadi idolanya semasa ia menjelma menjadi pangeran, dulu.

Baekhyun menarik buku tebal itu lalu membuka lembarannya dengan antusias, rasa senang membuatnya lupa waktu, sepuluh menit berlalu dan ia masih sibuk membaca deretan karya sastra yang sejak tadi melahirkan decak kagum.

Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa ada sosok sang penguasa yang sejak awal kehadirannya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Apakah sastra itu lebih menarik daripada diriku?"

Baekhyun terperanjat oleh suara berat di depan telinga juga lengan yang melingkar di perutnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya membeku dan ia hanya mampu bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama ia berdiri dan asyik membaca?

"Yang Mulia!" Baekhyun berbalik, sastra itu lolos dari tangan dan yang tersisa hanya lenguhan kecil yang tertahan oleh dua bibir dalam satu pagutan mesra.

Baekhyun mengutuk diri karena ceroboh, lantas kesadaran menjadi satu-satunya pondasi agar ia lolos dari jerat hasrat yang memabukkan. Wanita itu menarik diri, cukup untuk membuat dahi Chanyeol mengernyit karena merasakan sebuah penolakan.

Baekhyun kehilangan kosa kata, hal terbaik adalah dengan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol mencurigai sedikit pun sikap dan gelagatnya.

Wanita itu dengan cepat mengalungkan lengan di leher Chanyeol dan senyuman terbaiknya membuat kegelisahan Chanyeol menguap dalam hitungan detik.

"Jadi, mengapa Yang Mulia meminta hamba datang ke sini."

Chanyeol menyatukan dahinya dengan Baekhyun lalu mendengus kecil. "Aku selalu menyempatkan diri membaca dan belajar di sini."

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama, sejujurnya terusik oleh paras Chanyeol yang tidak manusiawi.

"Entah mengapa hari ini aku ingin kau menemaniku."

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum lalu menunduk hormat. "Hamba akan dengan senang hati melayani Paduka."

Nyatanya senyum Baekhyun menular, sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat dan ia bergegas menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya duduk bersebrangan kursi yang tersedia.

"Yang Mulia membaca semua ini?"

Baekhyun membeo pada tumpukan buku tebal di atas meja.

"Ya. Biasanya aku tidak akan keluar dari sini sebelum membaca semuanya."

Kornea Baekhyun melebar, ia lantas mengeskplor tumpukan buku di hadapannya.

"Apa kau juga mempunyai hobi membaca?"

Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati Chanyeol fokus pada buku bacaanya.

Pria itu melirik sejenak. "Tadi kau terlihat serius membaca sastra."

"Di rumah bordil kami biasanya menghadiri sesi belajar, bahkan ada guru khusus untuk mengajar beberapa ilmu pendidikan mengingat banyak dari para _gisaeng_ datang identitas tidak jelas, ada banyak yang tinggal dan tumbuh dewasa di rumah bordil bahkan ketika mereka belum mengenal huruf dan angka."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggung lalu mengusap dagu. "Ku pikir _gisaeng_ adalah tentang belajar menjual diri kepada laki-laki." Gumamnya dengan ragam spekulasi yang menguap dari dalam otak.

Baekhyun membeo sejenak sebelum tersenyum, ia berdiri lalu melangkah dengan anggun. Mendekat pada Chanyeol dan menuangkan arak yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Sekarang Yang Mulia tahu bahwa tidak benar menyamakan _gisaeng_ dengan wanita yang menjual diri, _gisaeng_ bukan pelacur terlepas dari pilihan yang dibuat oleh mereka."

Chanyeol meneguk arak tanpa menhalihkan atensinya dari Baekhyun.

Satu cangkir porselen dengan dosis obat memabukan cukup untuk membuat pria itu melayang dalam hitungan detik. Dunianya berputar dan ia tak lagi dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga wanita itu berakhir di atas pangkuannya.

"Arak buatanmu selalu membuatku seperti ini, Byun. Apa yang salah?" Chanyeol lantas menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku menyukai arakmu, rasanya luar biasa." Setelahnya Chanyel tertawa renyah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menjumpai ekspresi lain selain wajah datar andalan sang raja, kini Chanyeol terlihat lebih manusiawi dengan gelak tawa tak beralasan yang sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. "Apa yang membuat Rajaku begitu bahagia?"

Chanyeol masih terkekeh renyah lalu mengangguk. "Kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Astaga, benar-benar menghiburku."

Baekhyun mengernyit tak paham, siapa yang Chanyeol bicarakan?

"Berlagak keibuan dan berpikir bahwa aku sudi mengakuinya. _Baekhyunieku..."_ Chanyeol lantas memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Menjadikan pepotongan leher wanita itu sebagai sebuah pelarian. "Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku melihat Ibu Suri marah seperti tadi karena ucapanmu. Oh, ekspresi itu aku jumpai di wajah Ibuku saat wanita itu berhasil menggoda Ayahanda dulu."

Chanyeol menarik diri lalu kembali tertawa.

Dan Baekhyun mulai menangkap situasi. Wanita itu lantas tak berkedip dan memilih fokus memperhatian wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat ceria di sela-sela kesadarannya yang dikuasai oleh efek arak.

 _Apa dia sebahagia itu?_

Baekhyun lalu berjengit kala kedua sisi wajahnya ditangkup oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. "Sekarang katakan padaku, dari mana kau belajar membalas kata-kata Ibu Suri seperti itu? Aku sungguh terhibur."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, mulai tidak mengerti dengan detak jantung yang berdegup di luar frekuensi.

Selama ini ia menganggap Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sosok dingin dan ketus, tidak pernah sekali pun Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pria itu mempunyai sisi mengejutkan.

Ya. Bahkan hanya dengan berbekal tawa bernada mabuk itu Chanyeol terlihat lebih manusiawi.

 **~oOo~**

Sangyoon mengerutkan dahi atas laporan yang diterimanya dari Sunhwa.

Paviliun terbuka yang berdiri kokoh di area yang sedikit jauh dari istana utama itu menjadi satu-satunya tempat sunti yang Sunhwa pilih untuk menyembunyikan sebuah konspirasi dengan suaminya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa aku tidak tahu bahwa _gisaeng_ itu kembali ke istana?"

"Menurut laporan, pengawal pribadi Raja yang membawa pelacur itu tadi malam. Bagaimana bisa Raja membiarkannya? Bahkan hingga detik ini _gisaeng_ murahan itu masih berada di istana."

Rasa jengkel Sunhwa sampai pada seraut ekspresi penuh tanda tanya dari Sangyoon.

"Jadi mengapa tidak ada laporan yang datang kepadaku perihal ini?"

Sunhwa rasa ia harus lebih berupaya untuk dapat menghasut Sangyoon agar bertindak. "Bukankah itu berarti Raja mulai terang-terangan membangkangmu, suamiku?"

Sangyoon reflek melirik istrinya.

"Selama ini anak itu tidak pernah bertindak selain atas perintahmu. Bukankah segala hal harus mendapat persetujuanmu? Lalu mengapa Raja dengan berani memasukkan seorang _gisaeng_ dengan alasan pengobatan?"

"Tapi harus ku akui _gisaeng_ itu sangat pandai meramu obat-obatan, Raja pulih dengan cepat saat itu."

"Bukan itu permasalahannya, suamiku. Raja mulai menutup mata akan siapa yang lebih berkuasa, kau! Kau yang lebih berkuasa di sini. Apa aku salah?" Sunhwa terus mencecar suaminya dengan hasutan mematikan.

"Benar. Fakta bahwa anak itu membiarkan seorang _gisaeng_ menetap cukup lama di istana sungguh tidak bisa aku tolerir."

Perlahan sudut bibir Sunhwa terangkat.

"Aku bahkan mulai merasa geram karena baru mengetahui hal ini. Berani sekali anak itu bertindak sesuka hati."

Sunhwa mendekat lalu memeluk suaminya. "Bagaimana jika... pelacur itu melewati batas?"

Dahi Sangyoon mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, suamiku... _gisaeng_ itu sanggup membuat laki-laki mana pun bertekuk lutut hanya dengan mengandalkan parasnya. Bagaimana jika dia mencoba untuk memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menggoda Raja? Kau tahu? Pagi tadi mereka menyantap sarapan bersama, bukankah itu sudah keterlaluan?"

Secara otomatis Sangyoon menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Dan Sunhwa semakin mendapatkan cela untuk memulai akal bulusnya. "Akan sangat buruk jika Raja tergoda oleh pelacur itu."

Sangyoon mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali membahas tentang tahta Ratu yang sampai saat ini masih kosong. Pikirkan itu matang-matang, dengan adanya Permaisuri, Raja tidak akan dengan mudah bertindak sesuka hati."

"Sejujurnya aku sudah memikirkannya ratusan kali. Kita harus berhati-hati. Aku menghindari sesuatu yang akan kembali berakibat fatal seperti dulu."

Sunhwa sedikit terkejut karena suaminya membahas sesuatu yang telah terkubur dalam di atas sebuah kesepakatan. "Maka dari itu kita harus memilih wanita yang tepat untuk Raja dan tidak harus kembali mengotori tangan dengan darah."

Sangyoon menatap bukit terjal yang berdiri kokoh di samping istana. Lalu mendengus keras. "Ya, setidaknya kita harus mendapatkan calon Ratu yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang kita inginkan."

"Suamiku, kau hanya harus kembali menggunakan ilmu hitam dan membunuh siapapun calon Ratu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan kita, seperti yang dulu kau lakukan kepada Kim Hyejin."

"Ya. Aku akan pastikan pelacur itu bernasib sama dengan Hyejin jika dia terbukti berniat menggoda putraku."

Sangyoon ingat pernah membuat Hyejin sekarat di setiap hela napas dengan guna-guna ilmu hitam hingga wanita malang itu menghembuskan napas terakhir. Hal keji itu dilakukan Sangyoon hanya karena ia dan Ayah Hyejin yang saat itu mengisi jabatan menteri kerap berselisih paham tentang sudut pandang politik dan berbagai permasalahan istana.

Pembicaraan Sangyoon dan Sunhwa mengarah pada hal-hal serius dan tak seharusnya mereka korek di sembarang tempat, untuk kecerobohan itu sebuah rahasia keji yang mereka simpan rapat kini sampai di sepasang telinga yang memerah.

Sosok dengan baju _hanbok_ khas seorang _gisaeng,_ bersembunyi di samping paviliun, korneanya melebar sempurna dan ia harus mati-matian menahan deru napas akibat terkejut karena tidak ingin tertangkap basah telah mendengar perbincangan Sangyoon dan Sunhwa sedari tadi.

 **~oOo~**

Zat adiktif yang Baekhyun campur ke dalam arak favorit Raja tidak hanya memberikan efek samping memabukkan namun cukup sanggup menurunkan daya tahan tubuh hingga siapapun yang mengkonsumsinya akan terjatuh sakit dan terbaring tak berdaya.

Hal naas tersebut tentu saja menimpa Chanyeol.

Pria itu kini kembali terbaring lemah di atas alas sutra, mengenakan stelan putih khas yang mencetak keringat dingin di beberapa titik tubuhnya.

Baekhyun yang sejak awal duduk di samping raja hanya berdiam diri seraya memperhatikan peluh yang membasahi dahi sang paduka.

Kernyitan dalam lelapnya adalah sebentuk rasa sakit, juga resah. Dapat Baekhyun lihat wajah tampan itu menyimpan banyak kerisauan, ada rasa takut dan luka mendalam yang selama ini terbalut sempurna oleh aura dingin yang kerap melekat pada dirinya.

Dan Baekhyun benci akan fakta bahwa ia semakin mendalami seperti apa sosok asli seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ratu... Ratuku..."

Baekhyun sedikit bereaksi kala sang raja meracau gelisah dalam lelap. Satu nama yang keluar memberitahu sedalam apa cinta pria itu untuk mendiang istrinya.

 _Dan orang yang membuatmu seperti ini adalah Ayahmu sendiri, Yang Mulia._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... Ratuku... kenapa... kenapa, Kim Hyejin..." Chanyeol semakin mendesis ketakutan.

 _Ayahmu yang telah membunuh Hyejin._

Baekhyun tahu tidak seharusnya ia merasa iba, pria yang kini terbaring ditemani mimpi buruk jelas adalah putra dari musuh utamanya, bahkan telah lama Baekhyun memupuk benci terhadap Chanyeol karena alasan yang sama.

 _Aku akan membiarkanmu malam ini..._

 _Aku akan melupakan rasa benciku padamu hingga esok pagi._

Wanita yang kini mengenakan gaun tidur transparan itu mengambil posisi sebelum berbaring menyamping menghadap Chanyeol.

 _Anggap sebagai rasa iba karena kau terlihat menyedihkan. Pria malang._

Ya. Siapa yang tidak merasa ngeri ketika seorang anak menjadi korban konspirasi ayahnya sendiri?

Tangan Baekhyun terulur sebelum menelusuri lekuk wajah Chanyeol yang tak manusiawi.

 _Tentu saja, memberimu keringanan bukan berarti lupa akan tujuan utamaku._

"Aku masih harus melihatmu, Ayahmu dan semua penjahat itu menuai karma." Bisik Baekhyun tepat di depan telinga Chanyeol sebelum menyematkan kecupan sensual di pipi sang raja.

 _Tapi untuk malam ini, mari berperan sebagai orang l_ _ain_ _. Aku bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang terobsesi membalas dendam, dan kau bukan Park Chanyeol si anak pembunuh._

"Apa kau setuju?" Baekhyun kembali berbisik sebelum bangkit dan perlahan merangkak di atas tubuh Chanyeol seraya membiarkan jemarinya melucuti tali pakaian yang pria itu kenakan.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat kala menyadari mimpi buruk Chanyeol berakhir dalam satu kali tarikan napas.

Dan sepasang mata sayu itu bereksistensi, membidik tepat pada sosok cantik yang mulai melucuti gaun sutra lembut di atas tubuhnya.

 **TBC**

•

•

 **An: Eak Eak** **pada** **mau bilang tanggung Eaakkk :v**

 **Sabar dulu ahhh nanti juga enak hhhhh :v**

 **Sengaja update bertepatan d** **engan** **hari kemerdekaan Indonesia** **yang ke 74 dong biar Uwuhhh :* MERDEKA!**

 **Semoga suka chapter ini ya zheyenk~**

 **C U NEXT TIME!**

 **SAMPISCHU~**


End file.
